Sonic Adventure: Chaos High
by FansNOTFanboys
Summary: Sonic Speeder: Un chico normal como todos. Empezando su último año de secundaria en un nuevo colegio: Chaos High. Poco Se imagina que en este año su vida daría un vuelco, y aprendería lo que es la amistad y el amor.
1. Chapter 1

By: Dragon-062 and NEO180

DRAGON-062: Wow mucho tiempo sin regresar al mundo de los fanfics xD y podemos senalar solamente una causa EL COLEGIO 0 (QUEMENLO!XDDDDDD) pero bueno ya que logramos salir de esa tortura ( gracias a Dios!) Pudimos volver. Mi amigo NEO180 y yo decidimos empezar este proyecto como algo X para quitarnos lo oxidado, pero ahora se ha convertido (en nuestras mentes) en un fanfic bastante largo. ¿Verdad Neo?

NEO180: Ya hasta las notas son largas y si. Se que ambos hemos estado algo perdidos x aquí pero entiendan, nos estaban sometiendo, pero ahora si a los que nos han esperado. (Que ya creo que todos se rindieron ) Volvimos y esta vez con un FF mas elaborado.

DRAGON-062: Y precisamente por la tortura que había en ese lugar fue que nació este fanfic. En el los personajes de Sonic que todos queremos, son adolescentes humanos con dudas, sufrimientos, malos ratos (muchos ocasionados por los padres ejem uu), castigos (ya sea por las notas o por cualquier otro desastre), muchas risas y chistes y quizá lo mas importante enredos amorosos.

NEO180: En mi caso para los que han leído mis FF les pido disculpas si me oxido un poco, es que este es el 1er FF que escribo, que tiene romance y la verdad es algo muy nuevo para mí ya que siempre había preferido el genero de terror.

DRAGON-062: Solo les pido por favor que lean y dejen reviews, su opinión importa mucho y los flames no me importan lo que digan.

NEO180: Da igual lo que digan los flames. Bueno no los distraemos mas disfruten el 1er cap.

Personajes:

Dragon-062 Amy Rose, Rouge, Miles (Tails), Espio, Charmy

NEO180 Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Vector, Cream

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**Sonic Adventure: Chaos High**

_Chapter 1: "The beginning of a new friendship"_

El sol se asomaba por una pequeña montaña, deslumbrando la ciudad de Station Square, caracterizada por ser una ciudad bastante ocupada, ya que era considerada una gran metrópolis. A pesar de eso, parecía un día bastante tranquilo: un avión sobrevolaba la ciudad, mientras que los habitantes de ésta se saludaban amablemente. Sí, un día bastante tranquilo

En una de las casas, una figura femenina subía las escaleras que daban al segundo piso con mucha prisa, como si un asesino la estuviera persiguiendo, hasta entrar en una habitación. Sólo silencio reinaba en aquella oscura habitación, un silencio tranquilizante y aparentemente imperturbable. Un joven, lograba dormir pacifica y tranquilamente, al momento que la mujer abría las cortinas de manera repentina, gritando las peores palabras que el muchacho podía escuchar

¡SONIC CARIÑO LEVANTATE, ES TU PRIMER DIA DE ESCUELA!

…y de esa manera se rompió la paz que reinaba en la habitación

SONIC: (cubriéndose con las sabanas) mamá... hoy es el primer día no se va a hacer nada...

¿??: Por eso mi amor, tienes que aprovechar la oportunidad para conocer a tus compañeros

SONIC: mamá los puedo conocer mañana, déjame dormir

A esto la mujer se quedo pensando

¿??: Bueno está bien amor, duerme tranquilo

Acto seguido, empezó a caminar a la puerta del closet la cual se encontraba abierta revelando un gran desorden

¿??: Sonic cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no dejes los zapatos tirados, y la ropa esto es un desastre quiero que la dobles y la pongas donde va...

SONIC: si mamá ya, ya me levanté- dijo saltando de la cama y tirando las cobijas

A poca distancia, de la casa de Sonic, el mismo sol deslumbrante bañaba de luz otra habitación, que se encontraba vacía. En la mesita de noche, un reloj emitió un sonoro chillido, pero no fue apagado por nadie. La puerta que se encontraba en frente, dejo escapar un chirrido al abrirse, para revelar a una joven que ya vestía con su uniforme escolar. Se miró en el espejo, y una figura de mediana estatura, cabello rosa corto bonito cuerpo y ojos verdes le devolvió la mirada. Una sonrisa se le escapó al pensar en que le había pasado de nuevo. Siempre se levantaba antes de que el despertador sonara. No podía evitarlo. Éste día era uno de sus favoritos en todo el año. Tal vez muchos pensaran que Amy era extraña por el hecho de que le encantara el primer día de clases, mas ella tenía sus razones para que esto fuera así. Despejando su mente, salió de su habitación (o su refugio como a ella le gustaba llamarlo usualmente) y se dirigió a la cocina, donde una mujer de mayor edad se encontraba hablando por su teléfono celular de una manera muy desesperada

¿??: (Hablando por su celular) ¡TE DIJE QUE LLEGO BORRACHO OTRA VEZ¡YA NO SE QUE HACER, ESTOY RODEADA DE INUTLES!

AMY: (tratando de pasar desapercibida) buenos días mamá

¿??: (Notando la presencia de Amy) ah, lo siento pero tengo que dejarte…ya despertó la otra... Bueno hasta luego-cuelga el teléfono- ¿Qué tienen de buenos eh?-Amy no respondió- ¿Qué, también quieres que cocine tu desayuno?

AMY: no te preocupes mamá, yo puedo comer en el colegio, de todos modos ya es hora de que me vaya…te veo más tarde- y sin decir más, se dirigió a la puerta y salió de su casa

¿???: Si claro déjame sola como todo el mundo en esta casa hace-

----------

Sonic se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo que colgaba en la puerta de su armario y se examinó con detalle, su uniforme constaba de un pantalón largo azul oscuro no diferente a los de los demás colegios, una camisa color marrón con una pequeña en el área superior derecha. Los zapatos en este caso eran opcionales a lo cual se decidió por sneakers color blanco con rayas grises en los lados. El era de tez blanca, delgado y ligeramente ejercitado. Sus ojos eran de un verde azulado los cuales combinaban bien con su cabello corto color azul peinado con puntas no muy exageradas.

Ya listo bajó hacía la cocina. El sitio estaba pintado de blanco completamente exceptuando la mesa que era circular de color marrón adornada con un mantel de color blanco el cual tenia un tenedor y un cuchillo bordados en el centro. Encima de ésta se encontraban 2 platos con sus respectivos cubiertos y 2 vasos ambos con jugo de naranja y cerca de estos un recipiente con mermelada de fresa. Pegados a la pared cerca de la puerta que dirigía a la sala de estar se encontraban los muebles y aparatos de cocina como el lavaplatos, una cafetera cualquiera, la estufa y el horno, un dispensador de basura, y la nevera todos acomodados en línea, La madre de mediana edad se encontraba frente a la estufa friendo cuatro huevos de los cuales sirvió dos para cada quien en sus respectivos platos para luego sentarse a la mesa.

¿??: Sonic amor que bien te ves con el uniforme, todas las niñas voltearan a verte.

Sonic sólo saludo con la mano, se sentó a la mesa y comió su desayuno rápidamente. Luego se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

SONIC: Adiós ma te veré en la tarde.

¿??: Adiós amor cuídate y arréglate la camisa, y no hables con extraños y recuerda siempre…

Cuando la mujer se dio cuenta Sonic ya se había ido.

---

Amy siguió caminando, mientras que por su mente viajaban miles de pensamientos, pero el que más le inquietaba era quizás, el extraño presentimiento que sentía con respecto al año escolar que estaba a punto de comenzar. Sentía que ese año sería muy especial para ella y que durante el mismo su vida cambiaría. Luego de caminar un par de cuadras, la chica logro divisar un inmenso edificio, que tenía grabado en la inmensa pared blanca unas letras de color azul que rezaban "CHAOS HIGH". Con una enorme sonrisa, se adentró en el edificio. Las paredes eran de un color blanco como las del exterior, y adyacentes a éstas se encontraban varios lockers de colores azul marino, pertenecientes a cada uno de los estudiantes. Amy se dirigió al suyo, y empezó a abrirlo y quitar el candado pero…

¿??: (Llegando de sorpresa) ¡HOLA AMY!- como respuesta a esto, Amy dejo caer todos sus libros causando risas entre los demás estudiantes- ¿Cómo estas?

AMY: (recogiendo los libros, aún asustada): Rouge….que buen susto me diste…- su respiración recupera su ritmo normal- Yo estoy muy feliz por el comienzo de este nuevo año escolar ¿y tú?

La chica llamada Rouge, de pelo platinado, ojos color azul celeste y muy bonitas proporciones corporales, examinó a Amy con la mirada, de arriba abajo como si estuviera infectada con alguna plaga mortal

ROUGE: eres rara, aunque la verdad¿Quién podría culparte?- Amy observó a su interlocutora con asombro- ¿Qué? Es el ultimo año¡por Dios Amy!, sólo imagínate, nada de estudios, muchas fiestas y chicos lindos

AMY: no cambias¿verdad?- inquirió riendo

ROUGE: no, y así soy feliz, mi querida Rose- continuaron caminando y luego añadió:- tú deberías seguir mi ejemplo

AMY: (cabizbaja)¿Quién puede pensar en chicos o en fiestas cuando se tienen padres como los míos?

ROUGE: Amy, Amy, Amy¿que no ves que eso es lo que quieren los padres¡Arruinarnos la vida!- Amy fingió no prestarle atención a ese comentario, aunque en su interior no pudo estar mas de acuerdo con su amiga- Hazme caso, búscate un chico que de verdad te guste, y olvídate de tus papás por un rato

AMY: (riendo ante los comentarios de Rouge) Trataré- se quedó pensativa un rato y luego pareció recordar algo- y hablando de chicos¿has visto a Knuckles?

ROUGE: (haciéndose la sorprendida) ¿Knux… quien?

AMY: (con el entrecejo fruncido) Rouge no te hagas

ROUGE: no se, y la verdad ni me importa- Amy frunció más el entrecejo- seguro y se cambio de escuela- conjeturó con un dejo de esperanza en la voz

AMY: (riendo de nuevo) no creo, a lo mejor llega tarde, como siempre

ROUGE: (molesta) ¿Podrías por una sola vez en tu vida, seguirme el juego y permitirme soñar?

AMY: perdón, pues- hizo una pausa, al ver a una muchacha pelirroja acercárseles- Sally a la vista

ROUGE: ayy no¿Qué quiere ahora?

SALLY: (acercándose) Hey Rose, no sabía que el pelo rosa era una moda-ríe y se va

ROUGE: (gritando) ¡SALLY!- ésta se acerca con el seño fruncido- bonita falda- la examina- quizá tu y mi abuela podrían ser grandes amigas

SALLY: (enojada) ¿Qué dijiste canosa?

ROUGE: (echándole una mirada venenosa a Sally) lo que oíste abuelita

SALLY: VAS A VER- se le echa encima cuando

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

SALLY: ARRRRRRRRRGH! Te lo juro canosita que por esta te salvaste, pero para la próxima no tendrás mucha suerte

ROUGE: estaré esperando mi merecido bastonazo con ansias

AMY: (interrumpiendo) Rouge ya vamonos se nos hace tarde para entrar a clases

ROUGE: si mejor vamonos no quiero estar aquí cuando los dientes postizos se le caigan a nuestra abuela

Amy decide parar la pelea y se lleva a Rouge por el pasillo que daba hacia las aulas, dejando sola a una Sally molesta y frustrada

Sonic corría por la calle mirando un pequeño mapa con la localización de la escuela. Siguió por un rato y luego guardo el mapa en su bolsillo mientras corría sin embargo cayo al suelo al chocar con un gran cartel que decía Chaos High,

Se levanto mientras se acariciaba la cabeza leyendo el cartel.

SONIC: esta debe ser…

Un rato mas tarde Sonic caminaba despistadamente por los pasillos…

SONIC: Salón 246 Salón 246…

¿??: JOVEN ¿Por qué no esta en clases?

Sonic se volteo sobresaltándose cayendo al suelo. Levanto la vista para ver a un hombre grande y gordo con un bigote sobre poblado y unos lentes de tamaño disproproporcional, el cual lo miraba severamente. Sonic se estaba preguntando en aquel momento como es que no se caía de frente con aquella panza.

¿Dónde se supone que debería estar?

SONIC¿Por qué¿Quién es usted?

ROBOTNIK: Ah tu debes ser el nuevo. Soy el director de esta escuela Ivo Robotnik y te referirás a mí como señor director desde ahora.

SONIC: claro… ¿Me podría decir donde esta el aula 246?

El director señaló una puerta hacia la izquierda de donde se encontraban que decia claramente "246".

SONIC: Oh…

Sonic se levanto y se encamino hacia la puerta girando la perilla.

SONIC: Gracias Eggman.

ROBOTNIK¿Cómo dijo?

SONIC: Nada señor director.

En el aula 246, podía percibirse claramente un ambiente de tedio y fastidio. Muchos estudiantes adormecidos maldecían en voz baja el inicio de clases, mientras que otros charlaban alegremente con los demás. Amy estaba sentada en uno de los pupitres ubicados en la mitad del aula, y a su lado derecho se encontraba Rouge, la cual Amy trataba de calmar, puesto que aun seguía algo irritada por su encuentro con Sally

AMY: Ya, Rouge, cálmate un poco ¿si? Sally no vale la pena- al escuchar esto su amiga sólo se cruzó de brazos, gruñendo - Ya Rouge, te vas a arrugar

ROUGE: (cambiando esa expresión a la velocidad de la luz) HUY SI NO QUIERO PARECERME A LA ABUELA

AMY: (sonriendo) Créeme que ni con cien arrugas llegaras a ser así de fea, cariño

ROUGE: Amén

En ese momento la puerta emitió un enorme chirrido, revelando a una figura chaparra y panzona de pelo morado, de tez blanca y facciones arrugadas. Llevaba en su camisa colgando en el pecho, un carnet que lograba identificarlo como el Profesor Big

P. BIG: (con un tono no muy adecuado para su condición de profesor) ¡Buenos días, estudiantes!- no hubo réplica, sólo se oían abucheos por parte de algunos estudiantes- ¡BUENOS DIAS!

ESTUDIANTES: (con un tono monótono, casi robótico) Buenos días Profesor Big…

P. BIG: Bienvenidos a este nuevo año escolar, que como ya saben es el último de su Educación Secundaria- muchos estudiantes gritaron gracias a esta afirmación- Espero que sepan comportarse como es debido. Este año nos acompañará un nuevo estudiante, _aunque ya esta retrasado_.

Amy, cuya mente divagaba en algún lejano lugar, se sobresaltó al oír las palabras ¨NUEVO¨ y ¨ESTUDIANTE¨. La combinación de esas palabras, no traían nada bueno para ella, no porque no le agradaran los nuevos alumnos, sino por el hecho de que le costaba mucho acostumbrarse a las personas

AMY: (con las manos en su frente, preocupada) otro nuevo por favor no,- empezó a quejarse a lo que Rouge movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación

ROUGE: (recostándose sobre su silla) Amy por favor, veras que no te costará nada acostumbrarte a éste

AMY: (tapándose la cara) ¿Cómo estas por saber eso si ni siquiera lo hemos vist…?

SONIC: (Entrando al salón de forma inesperada) Buenos días!! Perdón el retraso.

P. BIG: No se preocupe solo tome asiento.

Amy, que estaba sumida en sus preocupaciones, miró fijamente al nuevo estudiante. No sabia porque exactamente, pero el tiempo pareció pasarle volando y mientras estuvo examinando con la mirada al nuevo estudiante, nada de lo que estaba a su alrededor parecía importarle. Absolutamente nada…

ROUGE: (mirando con sorpresa la expresión de su amiga) ¿Qué decías de los nuevos- Rouge se levantó alarmada de su pupitre- ¡AMY LA SILL..!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Amy cayó de espaldas (con silla y todo)

Sonic sorprendido por el ruido volteo hacia su procedencia, en este momento sus ojos se fijaron insistentemente en la chica de pelo rosa que se estaba recuperando de su inoportuna caída. Todo a su alrededor se desvaneció. Solo tenia ojos para ella, simplemente no podía dejar de verla.

P. BIG: Joven

Sonic no reacciono.

P. BIG: (mas fuerte) Joven

No hubo respuesta

P. BIG: JOVEN!!

SONIC: (Saltando) ¿AH QUE? NO NO HICE NADA

P. BIG¿Se siente bien?

SONIC¿Ah? Ah… si si estoy bien

P. BIG: Bien por favor ubíquese en…

El profesor comenzó a mirar a través del aula entre las caras fastidiadas de los estudiantes buscando un puesto vacío, fijando su mirada en el que estaba atrás de Amy.

P. BIG: En el puesto atrás de la Srita. Rose. Es la joven de pelo rosado (Señalo a Amy)

Amy, quien apenas se había recobrado de su caída, dio un pequeño salto al notar como la mano del profesor apunto hacia ella.

Sonic se sintió nervioso sin saber por que. Quería ir a su lugar pero sus piernas no querían responder y sus ojos por mas que lo intentaba no podían dejar de ver a aquella chica de pelo rosa. Todo esto pasó por su cabeza cuando…

¿??: (Abriendo la puerta corriendo y tumbando a Sonic) Perdone llego tarde es que bueno usted sabe que me encontré a una pobre vieja que tenia una llanta desinflada y mi corazón no podía permitirme dejarla allí. (Pone su mano en su pecho dramáticamente)

El aparecido era un chico de una estatura no más alta que la de Sonic, de tez morena, cabello rojo ligeramente largo y suelto y ojos violeta. Sus facciones físicas similares a las de Sonic, solo se notaba un poco mas de músculo en los brazos.

ROUGE: (entre risas) ayy si pobre KNUXIE- la piel del aludido tomo el color de su cabello- Profe yo que usted lo dejaría entrar, usted sabe tenia que ayudar a su novia- suelta una ola de carcajadas.

KNUCKLES: Primero que nada es Knuckles mi nombre es Knuckles no Knuxie y segundo aunque sea yo puedo caminar tranquilo con mi "novia" sin miedo a caerme de frente por exceso de peso en el área del pecho.

ROUGE: ay KNUXIE tal vez no tengas exceso de peso en el área de los pechos, pero mas abajo si lo tienes-vuelve a reírse.

KNUCKLES: (Se levanta la camisa enseñando el torso) ¿Esto te parece exceso de peso? Además la única razón por la que te miran es por esas dos que te cuelgan del pecho. O dime ¿Por qué alguien se fijaría en una chica de 17 años canosa, mezquina y revoltosa como tú?

P. BIG: Es suficiente los dos. Y vaya a sentarse señor Echidna, hablaremos de su emocionante historia mas tarde.

Sonic Aun aturdido se levanto del suelo y tambaleándose se dirigió silenciosamente a su lugar detrás de Amy.

Los ojos de Amy se mantenían fijos en el chico del pelaje azul, no sabia el porque y no le interesaba mucho realmente. Sus oídos captaron el sonido de Knuckles peleando con Rouge, de manera distante (aunque en realidad estaban sentados a ambos lados de donde se encontraba ella) Por mas que su mente, le mandaba ordenes a sus ojos para que desviaran su posición, estos desobedecieron. De repente, el "nuevo" movió su mano, haciendo un extraño ademán de saludo. Amy se extrañó, acaso la estaba saludando?. Su cerebro, se paralizo por unos segundos antes de que ella se diese cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, EL NUEVO LA ESTABA SALUDANDO!. Abriendo sus ojos como platos, una sobresaltada Amy, levanto su mano bruscamente para "estirarse" y lo que logro fue golpear la nariz del chico pelirrojo a su izquierda.

KNUCKLES: (Sobandose la nariz) SI CLARO PONTE DE SU LADO

ROUGE: (riendo como loca) JAJAJA! Mira el lado bueno KNUXIE, ahora no vas a tener que recorrer al cirujano para arreglarte la nariz

KNUCKLES: Si que no es tu mismo caso por lo que veo P-E-C-H-U-G-O-N-A.

ROUGE: (cruzandose de brazos) deja la envidia, solo porque TU no consigas una novia así no quiere decir que las que tenemos somos plásticas

A este último comentario Knuckles mostró señal de nerviosismo pero la tapo rápidamente.

KNUCKLES: Y… y ¿Para que quiero yo una novia así¿Para tener que levantarla del suelo cada vez que se caiga de frente y no poder tomarla de la mano por miedo a caerme yo también? Creo que no, además preferiría una que sea plana pero linda y sincera Y NO UNA PLASTICA SUPERFICIAL COMO TU!!

AMY: (volviendo en si) ¿plástica?

KNUCKLES: Pues si porque esta es una completa plástica

ROUGE: (fingiendo ignorar al pelirrojo) Amy querida, a ver..si de verdad yo fuera plástica, como el apestoso dice- empieza a explicar haciéndose un énfasis en la palabra "apestoso- ..estuviera así- señala a Sally, quien había agarrado desprevenido a Sonic y lo tomaba de la mano, mientras este luchaba por escapar, para dirigirse a su puesto, detras de Amy- así como te darás cuenta este solo habla .est...

Pero Amy volvió a fijar su mirada en Sonic, quien se dirigía en dirección a donde ella se encontraba

AMY: (con un diminuto hilo de voz) ¿viene hacía acá?

Sonic solo se limito a sentarse mientras volteaba su cabeza hacia la izquierda pero mirándola disimuladamente.

ROUGE¿Ves Knuxie? no se necesita ser superficial para saber que el nuevo tiene su público

KNUCKLES: QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI y de todos modos ¿Eso que tiene que ver? Sigues siendo una plástica.

ROUGE: Y tu sigues siendo cabeza hueca.

KNUCKLES: plástica…

ROUGE: gorila…

AMY: (haciéndose la enojada)...PUEDEN MADURAR YA?-golpea la mesa

A esta acción Sonic no pudo evitar voltear completamente.

ROUGE: Amy es verdad- expone- yo soy la victima-agachándose teatricamente

AMY: (frunciendo el entrecejo) aqui ninguno de los dos es victima, se pelean tanto que pueden terminar hasta casados- concluye entre risas

Al escuchar tales palabras, Knuckles y Rouge se miraron fijamente y luego ambos posaron sus miradas en la chica de pelo rosa como si estuviera loca. Knuckles, quedo pensativo ante este comentario, mientras que Rouge empezó a sacudir el pupitre de Amy para hacerla caer, frustrándose mas cuando vio que la chica pudo mantenerse, solo logrando hacer caer el lápiz de esta

Sonic observo la escena con detenimiento y decidió aunque sea romper un poco el hielo.

SONIC: (recogiendo el lápiz y estirando el brazo hacia Amy) Oye… se te cayo tu lápiz.

Amy volteo riendo por el fracaso de Rouge, y al darse cuenta de quien le estaba devolviendo el lápiz su expresión cambio totalmente

AMY: (esbozando una sonrisa tímida) gracias- logro articular antes de extender su mano y tomar el lápiz

Sonic no le quitaba la mirada de encima por alguna razón no podía dejar de verla y sentía timidez. Y peor fue aun cuando se dio cuenta que ella noto su incomodidad.

AMY: (mirándolo de reojo) ¿te pasa algo?

SONIC¿Eh? No no…nada ¿Por…que?

AMY: no nada-sonríe de nuevo- otra vez..Gracias-término para lego voltearse.

SONIC: (Para si mismo) Si… de nada.

Un lápiz… por tan solo pasarle un lápiz se sintió tan…extraño, sentía un vuelco en el estomago y por aquella razón desconocida para el no podía dejar de mirarla. Simplemente lo cautivaba y al verla todo lo demás desaparecía a su alrededor como si de pronto estuvieran en un mundo aislados solos los dos… ¿Que serian todas estas sensaciones?

AMY: (se voltea) disculpa, no me presente- sigue sonriendo- Me llamo Amy Rose- se presento extendiendo una mano temblorosa hacia el peli-azul- ¿y tu?

SONIC: (Estrechando la mano nerviosamente) uhh… Me llamo Sonic Speeder…

Los ojos verdes de Amy se clavaron en el nuevo chico llamado Sonic aun más.

AMY: (pensando) Sonic… es un nombre bonito- se sobresalta un poco- ¿Qué te pasa Amy, que estas diciendo¿Quién piensa en los nombres como algo bonito?- Sonic la miro extrañado- ¿Por qué me mira así, tendré algo en el pelo? Debe ser la luz, vaya no me dado cuenta que la luz era de color blanco- volvió a sobresaltarse- ¿Y a quien le importa el color de la luz?- suspiró resignada- ¿Qué me pasa…?

P. BIG: (apareciendo de repente) Ejem… -los dos voltearon sobresaltados- Al parecer ustedes señor Speeder y señorita Rose han conseguido un tema mas interesante que la clase y ya que los dos se llevan taaaaan bien supongo que no habrá problema en que usted le enseñe alrededor de la escuela. Después de clase –dijo enfatizando esta ultima frase- ¿Verdad señorita Rose?.

AMY: (mirando al Profesor, mientas un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo) Ehhh...no profesor, no creo que haya ningún problema- volteó para volver a mirar de nuevo a Sonic- Si Sonic está de acuerdo, claro.

El profesor miro a Sonic.

SONIC: (respondió sintiendo un vuelco en el estomago) eh… si por mí esta muy bien.

AMY: (sintiendo un incómodo calor en sus mejillas) Disculpe la interrupción, Profesor.

P. BIG: si por supuesto (se dispuso a ir de vuelta a su escritorio cuando noto algo raro en Knuckles que estaba mirando hacia abajo) señor Echidna ¿Pasa algo?.

KNUCKLES: (poniéndose nervioso) uh… no nada profesor -dijo escondiendo su mano en el bolsillo.

P. BIG¿Qué tiene allí? –Dijo señalando su bolsillo.

KNUCKLES: Ehhh no nada señor es solo que iba a sacar otro lápiz pero no tengo un sacapuntas.

P. BIG: ah no se preocupe yo tengo uno por favor déme el lápiz y le sacare punta por usted.

KNUCKLES: eh… -Comenzaba a sudar- No profesor no se moleste.

P. BIG: (acercándose a el) no es molestia a ver déme el lápiz –le halo el brazo sacándole la mano del bolsillo y de este cayó un celular el cual tenia un mensaje de texto a medio escribir- ¿Con que se va a ver con alguien a la salida señor Echidna?. Pues lamentándolo mucho tal vez tenga que cancelarlo porque al parecer va a hacerle compañía a los señores Speeder y Rose aquí presentes.

Knuckles solo los miro con cara de fastidio.

ROUGE: (tratando de callar la ola de carcajadas, que morían por salir de su boca) Ay profesor, no sea mala gente- a tal comentario, el Profesor Big cruzó los brazos, mirándola ceñudo- Deje salir a Knuxie, que seguramente tiene que ayudar a su novia a cambiar su dentadura- pero no aguanto más, y las risas se apoderaron de ella ante tal comentario.

P BIG: Bueno supongo que no le molestara acompañarles así el recorrido será mas rápido y el señor Echidna podrá ir con su novia.

ROUGE: P-pero…

P. BIG: (interrumpiéndola de forma cortante) Pero claro que no profesor no es molestia. Sabía que podía contar con usted. –Se retiro hacia su escritorio y recogió sus cosas- bueno clase me retiro ahora mismo espero tengan un muy agradable año escolar, hasta luego. –Diciendo esto salio del salón.

ROUGE: (mirando enojada al pelirrojo a su lado) Me asombra tu inteligencia, de verdad.

KNUCKLES: Gracias al parecer tú no usaste mucho la tuya por lo que veo.

ROUGE: Por Dios, lo del sacapuntas es tan...a la vieja escuela.

KNUCKLES: Cállate ¿a ti que te importa lo que haga? además estas tan metida en esta como yo.

ROUGE: (mirándolo de reojo) hasta crees, yo conozco buenas maneras para salirme de ésta.

KNUCKLES¿Ah si? A ver miss yo-lo-se-todo ¿Cómo?

ROUGE¿No me dijiste que me callara? Bueno lo voy a cumplir.

Knuckles abrió la boca para hablar pero no dijo nada.

SONIC: (a Amy) ¿Siempre son así?

AMY: (volteándose) No, no te creas- hizo una pausa, en la que observó a Knuckles y a Rouge, quienes miraban al techo en silencio con los brazos cruzados- hoy están de buenas- comentó soltando una risita tonta, por lo que tapó su cara con ambas manos.

SONIC: Oye ¿Segura que te sientes bien? –Dijo mirándola preocupadamente.

AMY: Por supuesto- contestó relajándose- ¿Y que trae a alguien como tú a esta escuela?

SONIC¿Eh? Lo dices como si yo fuera algo especial –Contesto medio riéndose.

AMY: (riendo ante el comentario de Sonic) Curiosamente, para mí si eres alguien especial- confesó sonrojándose un poco- normalmente, tardo como dos meses en hablar con un nuevo compañero.

SONIC: Ah ya veo –Dijo el aludido sonrojándose- Pues estoy aquí simplemente porque a mi madre le pareció un buen cambio porque según ella en la otra escuela me peleaba mucho. –Dijo cansadamente.

AMY: Jajaja, la verdad no creo que le ganes a Knuckles.

Sonic la miro extraño.

AMY: (sorprendida ante la actitud de su compañero) ¿Que?-escuchaba como su voz temblaba- Knuckles se lleva el record del mayor número de peleas en este colegio.

SONIC: Ah ya veo –Rió.

AMY: (sonriendo sin razón aparente) Wow, jamás imaginé estar hablando con uno de los nuevos el primer día de clases- notó que la gente empezaba a irse- ah sí, cierto las clases- recordó riendo apenada- ¿Me prestas tu horario? Puedo llevarte a tu próxima clase, tengo libre este período.

SONIC: Ah si claro toma –Saco un papel doblado de su bolsillo y se lo entregó.

AMY: A ver- su expresión facial cambió un poco, la sonrisa seguía en su rostro, sin embargo su ceja izquierda se levantó mientras leía para si misma- "Sonic: Cariñito mío, me entristece el hecho de que ya estés creciendo, supongo que el día de dejarte ir se acerca cada vez más, y me parte el alma tener que hacerlo, aunque para mi siempre serás mi "Pooky", pase lo que pase. Bueno mi amorcito, espero que te vaya bien en este nuevo colegio, ya verás que harás muchos amigos y te conseguirás una chica linda que te quiera tanto como lo hago yo. Quien te ama con su alma y su corazón, tu mami"- Amy terminó de leer- Creo que este no es el horario- concluyó riendo.

SONIC¿Eh? –Le quito el papel y lo vio- ¿QUEEEE? SEGURO QUE LO METIO EN MI BOLSILLO ANOCHE –Su cara se puso de todos los rojos posibles- ¿Por qué se empeña en hacer esto? –Dijo desesperado mientras rompía la carta y guardaba los pedazos en su bolsillo. –Saco otro papel de su otro bolsillo lo reviso cuidadosamente y se lo entrego a Amy- Toma y por favor esto nunca paso ¿OK? –Dijo seriamente.

AMY: (riendo por la actitud de Sonic) Ay Pooky pero no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte, es muy tierno que tu mamá te escriba estas cosas.

SONIC¿Es que acaso no te daría verguenza que tu madre te escriba este tipo de cartas y después las leyera algún amigo tuyo? Si tanto me quiere como lo dice ella no debería hacerme pasar estos osos y por cierto no vuelvas a llamarme Pooky. –Dijo con algo de enojo.

AMY: Yo no me avergonzaría-continúa riendo, y se detiene para ver el horario de Sonic- Wow, parece que tomamos las mismas clases hoy, lo que quiere decir que no tienes clase hasta dentro de 1 hora- sus ojos brillan- ¿Sólo tienes dos horas de Matemática? La debes de odiar- Sonic asiente y Amy vuelve a reír- Tengo algo de hambre¿te gustaría acompañarme a la cafetería?

SONIC: Depende ¿Vas a pagar tu tu comida? –Dijo riendo.

AMY: Lo más normal es que el niño pague- se levanta- Vamos Pooky- dijo al momento que le apretó juguetonamente la mejilla.

SONIC: (Sonrojado se toco la mejilla pero se quito la mano rápido) ¿No te dije que no me dijeras Pooky? Hasta pensaba pagarte la comida.

Amy esperó a que Sonic se levantara, y luego se dirigieron a la puerta, dispuestos a salir, pero Sally se les acercó.

SALLY: (Sonriendo) Hola! Me llamo Sally Acorn, mucho gusto- le dijo a Sonic quien tenía la mano extendida pero ella le besó la mejilla que Amy le había apretado.

Amy, al ver esto, colocó su zapato arriba del pie de Sally, pisándolo con fuerza.

SALLY: (moviendo su pie) ay¿Y tú quien te crees, para poner tu zapato de baja categoría sobre mi pie?.

AMY: (acercándose a Sally, con mirada desafiante) Ay Sally, disculpa de verdad, es que a mi me enseñaron que con la basura se pueden hacer dos cosas, la primera es botarla al bote de basura y la segunda es pisarla, y como no veo un bote de basura por aquí tuve que ser buena ciudadana y cumplir haciendo la segunda opción.

SALLY¿Quien te crees, estúpida?

AMY: Me creo Amy Rose y si tienes algún problema con eso¿házmelo saber si?

SALLY: Pues, ahora mismo te lo voy a hacer saber- le hala el cabello rosa.

AMY: Suéltame!- logra soltarse como puede, para clavar sus unas en la cara de Sally.

SONIC: (separándolas a las 2) YA PAREN NO PELEEN AQUÍ -Se va con Amy halada de la mano. Ven… -se la lleva y ya lejos le grita a Sally. –MUCHO GUSTO TAMBIEN.

Un rato más tarde…

SONIC¿Me puedes explicar que fue todo eso?

AMY: (mirando a Sonic como si estuviera loco) ¿Tengo que?

SONIC: no seria malo ¿Sabes?

AMY: (con cara de niña malcriada) es que esa Sally es una pesada...

SONIC: pero ¿Tanto así?

AMY¿No la escuchaste tú mismo?

SONIC: bueno si tal vez es algo… lanzada

AMY: (sorprendida) ¿Sólo algo?

SONIC: Digo no hizo mas que darme un beso en la mejilla eso no es nada. ¿O si?

AMY: (se cruza de brazos, molesta) no, no es nada...

SONIC: ok esta bien si es lanzada pero no había razón por la que ponerte así, digo el problema era conmigo ¿No?

AMY: No, no la había- replicó tratando de fingir indiferencia, manteniendo sus brazos en la misma posición.

SONIC: ya no te enojes conmigo solo digo que no había razón para ponerse así es todo. Además ya te despeinaste. –rió

AMY: (intenta peinarse con las manos) no estoy enojada con nadie

SONIC: pues esa es la impresión que das.

AMY: pues no lo estoy- lo mira de reojo y sonríe, antes de voltear y fingir indiferencia de nuevo.

SONIC: uhh... -la mira inexpresivamente.

AMY: (señala la cafetería) Mira ya llegamos- dijo, mientras trataba de evitar el contacto visual con Sonic.

Los dos entraron a la cafetería que no era muy diferente al resto de la escuela. Justo al entrar se podían ver varias mesas cuadradas de color gris con 4 sillas cada una. En ese momento había varias disponibles ya que no era la hora de receso. En una esquina apartada de las mesas se encontraba el sitio en donde comprar la comida en el cual se encontraba una mujer de edad con cara de evidente aburrimiento. A su izquierda estaba un pequeño estante con varios dulces y una maquina de refrescos, a su derecha estaba un congelador y una maquina de café probablemente solo para los profesores.

AMY: (fingiendo frialdad): Bueno, yo voy a comprar mis cosas. Si quieres puedes buscar una mesa.

SONIC: no, yo también voy a comprar algo.

AMY: está bien-replicó al voltear la cara para que Sonic no la viera reírse.

Amy se acerca a la vendedora, examinando cuidadosamente cada producto que había en cada uno de los estantes. Volteó para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Sonic, que la miran confundidos. Ella se da la vuelta, y decide comprar un jugo.

AMY: Buenos días- dijo con amabilidad- ¿Podría darme un jugo de naranja y un sándwich con jamón y queso?

¿??: 1 dólar 35

AMY: (sacando el dinero de su billetera) tome, muchas gracias- tendió su brazo hacía la anciana, pero sintió la mano de Sonic, ruborizándose un poco- ¿Qué pasa?

SONIC: yo pago hoy –Dijo sacando el dinero de su billetera y entregándoselo a la mujer.

AMY¿Estás loco?-preguntó mirando a Sonic con el entrecejo fruncido- Apenas me conoces.

SONIC: exacto, fuiste la primera que me hablaste hoy, además dijiste que soy especial así que es mi forma de darte las gracias.

AMY: No tenías porque hacerlo, te hablé por voluntad propia y si dije que eres especial pero no espero nada a cambio.

SONIC: ok perfecto y yo pague tu comida por voluntad propia, así que estamos a mano. –Le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa.

AMY: (sonriéndole) Gracias Pooky.

SONIC¿Podrías dejar de decirme así? –La miro con el ceño fruncido.

AMY: (riendo tiernamente ante la expresión facial de Sonic) Te ves tan gracioso- comentó antes de darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección a una mesa apartada en el rincón.

Sonic se la quedo mirando con recelo pero no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Acto seguido se dirigió a pedir su comida.

SONIC: me da un refresco el que sea por favor.

La mujer tomo un vaso de tamaño mediano y le sirvió lo pedido.

SONIC: gracias.

¿??: 1 dólar…

Sonic le entrego el dinero y tomo su bebida.

¿??: …Pooky –dijo esta algo burlona.

SONIC: …olvídese de eso.

Después de esto Sonic se dirigió hacia donde estaba Amy y se sentó en frente de ella.

AMY: (observando a Sonic) Wow, que nutritivo desayuno- bromeó.

SONIC: hey, soy joven y saludable mejor tomar esto ahora y no sufrir cuando sea un viejo que todo lo que coma le caiga mal. –dijo riéndose.

AMY: (examinándolo) Hm, yo no te veo tan joven-comentó riendo.

SONIC: yo no soy el que esta tomando un jugo aparentemente natural como mi abuelita. –sonrió.

AMY: Eso es precisamente, para mantenerme joven y saludable, P-O-O-K-Y.

SONIC: AHHHH te juro que voy a matar a mi madre por esto. –dijo ya frustrado.

AMY: A mi me pareces más tierno cuando pienso que eres Pooky.

SONIC¿Qué¿Y acaso como Sonic no te parezco tierno? –Dijo ya sonriendo tratando de aparentar normalidad.

AMY: (poniéndose nerviosa) No, me pareces un cabeza hueca- replicó bromeando.

SONIC: Solo por eso no volveré a comprarte la comida. –Sonrió

Amy ríe ante este último comentario, pero luego calla y se queda pensativa.

Sonic solo la observa preocupadamente.

SONIC: Amy ¿Estas segura que te sientes bien? ya es la tercera vez que te veo así hoy.

AMY: (reaccionando) ¿eh? Si, si estoy bien, sólo estoy agradecida- pensó un poco y luego comentó:- ¿Wow las estás contando? Yo no me doy cuenta cuando me pongo así.

SONIC¿Agradecida por que?

AMY: De que hayan comenzado las clases

SONIC¿Desde cuando eso es algo bueno? –Pregunto fastidiado

AMY: (deprimiéndose un poco) Desde que tú casa es un infierno.

SONIC: oh… Amy perdón no quería hacerte sentir mal.

AMY: (forzando una sonrisa) No importa, supongo que va perdiendo importancia una vez que te acostumbras.

SONIC: (Mirándola compasivamente) No se si te haga sentir mejor pero… -le toma de la mano- aunque apenas te conozco siento que nos vamos a llevar bien y si quieres un hombro para llorar tengo dos disponibles. –la aprieta mas fuerte y le sonríe sonrojado.

AMY: (muy sonrojada) Gracias-le sonríe mientras intenta tapar una de sus mejillas con la otra mano- Eres muy amable.

SONIC: yo… no suelo ser así con todo el mundo¿Sabes?

AMY: (aún más sonrojada) ¿Ah no¿Y qué tengo yo de especial?

SONIC: la verdad… -Empezó a ponerse nervioso- No se, suelo ser muy desconfiado con la gente… tal vez es porque es una nueva escuela y fuiste la primera persona amable que vi., no se, pero por alguna razón me inspiras confianza. –Dijo esto muy sonrojado.

AMY: (suspira) Te entiendo, la gente muchas veces pretende ser tu amiga sólo para utilizarte.

SONIC: lo se… -Le suelta la mano- Pero yo no soy así, vas a ver que puedes confiar en mi. Ahora ya quita esa cara y vuelve a sonreír –Le dijo animadamente.

AMY: (se anima al ver que Sonic le sonríe) ¿Normalmente no llega gente nueva como tú sabes?

SONIC¿Cómo así?

AMY: Si son chicos, lo único de lo que hablan es de sus romances y "actividades extras" con sus ex-novias, o simplemente demostrarte su "rudeza"- Amy hizo una pausa en la que miró a Sonic sonriendo por su obvia incomodidad- y si son chicas de lo único que saben hablar es de moda o de lo "hermosas" que son.

SONIC: (medio riéndose) Ah… si. La verdad es que eso de hablar de romances y "Otras actividades", te apuesto que son puras mentiras, que sacaron de una revista barata que se vende en esquinas.

AMY: (mirando ceñuda a Sonic) espero que tú no seas uno de esos.

SONIC: no… La verdad pienso que "Eso" se debe hacer solo con la persona que tu quieras y el haberlo hecho con mas de una me parece mas una señal de inseguridad que de hombría.

AMY: Wow, Pooky eres muy maduro-ríe mientras vuelve a apretar la mejilla de Sonic.

SONIC: Oye… lo digo en serio deja de llamarme "Pooky" lo odio. –Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

AMY: Bueno bueno, está bien pero no me vayas a pegar- continúa riendo.

SONIC: tratare –dijo intentando parecer serio.

AMY: cabeza hueca, ya hasta te pareces a Knuckles.

SONIC¿Quién, el pelirrojo?

AMY: Ajá- ríe- los dos son unos tontos.

SONIC: pues aquí entre nosotros yo sabría dar una mejor respuesta a eso con el celular.

AMY: Muy mal hecho por cierto, no debió sacar su celular.

SONIC: Ay si como si tu nunca hubieras sacado un celular en clase. –Dijo riéndose.

AMY: (haciéndose la enojada) No, no lo he hecho, ni lo pienso hacer.

SONIC: aw si claro ella es una niña buena – dice burlonamente mientras le palmea la cabeza.

AMY: Al menos trato de serlo –Dice con cara de niña mimada.

SONIC: Apuesto a que no lo logras.

AMY: (cruzada de brazos, le saca la lengua) siempre lo hago.

SONIC: Veremos –Se ríe ruidosamente.

AMY: (mirando el reloj) Creo que nos saltamos la clase, ya va a ser la hora del recreo.

SONIC: si eres una niña buena no eres muy responsable. –dice riéndose.

AMY: es tu culpa, tú me entretuviste aquí.

SONIC: alguien que sea responsable no se dejaría entretener ¿O si? Acéptalo te querías volar la clase.

AMY: (bromeando) Para que querría "volarme" la clase? Para estar contigo? No lo creo.

SONIC: (bromeando) Tienes que aceptar que soy bastante envolvente.

AMY: y egocéntrico…

SONIC: ósea que admites que si lo soy.

AMY: No sueñes tanto Sonic, hace daño.

Antes de que ambos lo notaran, la cafetería, estaba repleta de estudiantes, que literalmente se mataban por ser los primeros en la fila. Amy no tardó en reconocer la voz de Rouge, que de seguro se estaba escapando de algún chico, o lo más seguro, peleando con Knuckles.

ROUGE: (notando a Sonic y a Amy) Gracias a Dios, escapé de Knuxie un rato- aleja una de las sillas de la mesa de en frente y se sienta con ellos.

SONIC: uhh… hola.

AMY: (reacciona, porque miraba a Sonic) Ah hola Rouge.

ROUGE: (mirando pícaramente a la peli-rosa) Parece que por aquí ya se conocen muy bien.

Sonic la miro extrañado.

AMY: Ah sí, Sonic ella es Rouge- señala a Rouge- Rouge él es Poo...Sonic.

SONIC: (Mira a Amy ceñudo y luego voltea a Rouge y le extiende la mano) Mucho gusto me llamo Sonic Speeder.

ROUGE: Mucho gusto- sonríe de manera sexy.

AMY¿y Knuckles?

ROUGE: Ay no lo se, y te pido por favor que no lo invoques.

SONIC¿Qué hay con el?

ROUGE: Qué no hay con él es la pregunta que deberías hacerte: es arrogante, FEO, tonto, irresponsable, totalmente naco, es inculto, machista y la lista sigue.

SONIC: (a Amy) Si ellos se quieren –Ríe.

AMY: Cállate si valoras tu vida- ríe silenciosamente.

SONIC¿Y por que lo odias tanto? Digo ¿Qué te hizo alguna vez? Si es que puedo saber.

ROUGE: (clavando su mirada en Sonic de una manera que hacía pensar que éste estaba loco) ¿Acaso no odiarías a alguien que te hace la vida imposible todos los días?- inquirió claramente tratando de evadir la pregunta.

SONIC: …Si supongo.

AMY: (tratando de cambiar el tema) Oye Rouge, Qué sabes de Shadow?

ROUGE: (pasando su mirada de Sonic a Amy) pensé que nunca lo preguntarías- gruñó molesta- Está comprando algo para comer, lo que pasa es que llegó tarde- explicó al notar la mirada inquisitiva de Amy- Ya debe venir, estaba preguntando por ti.

AMY: Ah- fue lo único que logró articular la peli-rosa. Si hubiese estado en clase, probablemente hubiese hablado con Shadow; tal vez después de todo estuvo mal "volarse" la clase.

SONIC: (mirando de Amy a Rouge confundido) ¿Quien es Shadow?.

ROUGE: Muy pronto sabrás quien es- dijo amablemente, mientras observaba la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Amy.- Mira ahi viene.

No muy lejos de ellos se acercaba un chico de facciones físicas similares a las de Sonic, de cabello negro corto y ojos rojizos, que se acercaba calmadamente con una expresión seria, pero al ver a Amy y a Rouge se le dibujo una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, Y confiadamente se sentó con ellos.

AMY: Shadow!- exclamó mientras sus ojos brillaban- Que alegría volver a verte- continuó para abrazar al recién llegado con entusiasmo.

Sonic al ver esto sintió un vuelco en el estomago y notoriamente comenzaba a sentirse incomodo.

SHADOW: (Respondiendo el abrazo): hola Amy también me alegro de verte ¿Como has estado?

AMY: (sonriendo, mientras se separa de Shadow) Nunca he estado mejor que hoy, sabes como son las cosas en mi casa- soltó un suspiro- ¿Y tú verano que tal estuvo?

SHADOW: Igual que siempre la verdad es que no hay nada nuevo que contar, un verano bastante aburrido si me lo preguntas aunque… Te llame mas de una vez pero no respondiste.

AMY: (sorprendida) Me llamaste?- Shadow y Rouge la observaron con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero ella pareció reconocer el problema- Ay no, lo hizo otra vez...

ROUGE: (molesta) ¿Qué acaso no aprende?- Amy la miró, negando con la cabeza- Tranquila, ya encontraremos una solución.

Sonic solo se limitaba a observar confundido, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Quien era este Shadow y por que se sentía tan incomodo con el cerca?

AMY: Lo siento mucho, Shadow -se disculpó ruborizándose levemente.

SHADOW: No Amy yo entiendo. –le dedico una sonrisa.

AMY: (mirando a Sonic y luego a Shadow) Shaow, él es Sonic- señaló al chico peli azul que le sonrió, mas le dirigió una mirada fría al otro- Sonic él es Shadow, uno de los mejores compositores que puedes conocer.

SONIC: (Sorprendiéndose) OH… uh, mucho gusto –le extiende una mano- Sonic Speeder.

Mientras observaba como los dos chicos se estrechaban la mano, Amy sintió una extraña tensión entre ambos.

SHADOW: Shadow Black. ¿Eres el nuevo verdad?

SONIC: si...

En ese momento la campana sonó.

El fuerte sonido que produjo la campana al sonar, distrajo a la chica pelirosa quien tomó sus preciados libros y se dirigió camino hacia las aulas. Pero en su mente aún estaba presente esa extraña tensión que se había producido entre los chicos que caminaban a su lado. Decidió no pensar mucho en eso y autodenominarse "paranoica". Suspirando lentamente, se dio la vuelta hacia Sonic.

AMY: (mirando a Sonic con una sonrisa malévola) Puedes ver en tu horario que clase tienes ahora? Si quieres yo te puedo llevar- se ofreció, aunque sabía cual sería la respuesta, puesto que tomaban las mismas clases- Y esta vez, asegúrate de que sea el horario- sentenció acercándose a él, para luego susurrarle en el oído- Pooky.

Shadow y Rouge observaron la escena extrañados.

SONIC: (Susurrando y haciendo un gesto de disgusto) Que ya no me digas así, te pueden escuchar –Ya hablando normalmente- Y si me gustaría ir contigo, déjame ver.

Sonic reviso cuidadosamente el horario.

SONIC: Me toca literatura.

AMY: Ah- replicó, fingiendo asombro- Wow, claro que te llevo, de todos modos yo también tengo clase de literatura- dijo mientras sonreía, antes de notar que Rouge la miraba extraño- ¿Qué pasa Rouge?

ROUGE: (tratando de establecer una mirada cómplice con su amiga) Oh nada, nada- contestó sonriendo pícaramente. Introdujo la mano en su bolso y sacó su horario, para que un gesto de asco apareciera luego en su cara- Que suerte la mía, me toca Química- suspiró y miro a su otro compañero- ¿Y a ti Shadow?

SHADOW: También literatura... -Dijo mirando su horario.

ROUGE: (Irónicamente) Que bien, yo sola, lo único que faltaría para completar mi hermoso día, es que AQUEL también tenga química- gruñó notoriamente molesta.

SONIC: (Levantándose) bueno mejor no seguir aquí porque vamos a llegar tarde.

ROUGE: (dramáticamente) ¿Prometen llevarme flores?

SONIC: No te gusta química ¿Verdad? -Dijo Sonic sonriéndose.

AMY: Ay ya Rouge, es sólo una clase- la consoló riendo- Bueno, vamos, no quiero hacer esperar al Profesor Emo ese- ordenó con tono despectivo a lo que Sonic y Shadow obedecieron y empezaron a caminar, dejando a una Rouge frustrada.

Los tres emprendieron su camino, y mientras caminaban Amy volvió a sentir el ambiente tenso entre los dos chicos pero no comentó nada. En silencio, alcanzaron a divisar una puerta de madera, y se dirigieron hacia ella; Sonic giro la perilla, abriéndola, y dejando pasar a su compañera primero, y luego entrar él y cerrar bruscamente cuando Shadow intentaba pasar. Ignorante de la situación puesto que estaba delante, Amy miró alrededor del aula, y un gesto de asco se dibujo en su cara. El aula, una habitación circular, poseía paredes blancas de las cuales colgaban retratos de personajes literarios, tales como Don Quijote o Romeo, expuestos de una forma exagerada tal vez para agrandar el dramatismo. Pero su vigésima exploración de la habitación se vio interrumpida por un leve carraspeo por parte del profesor.

PROF: (Sarcásticamente) Que gusto me da volverla a ver, Señorita Rose

AMY: (de manera fría) Buenos días- contesto, tratando de sonar cortés- Lo mismo digo, "profesor"- añadió, haciendo un énfasis en la palabra profesor.

PROF: (Tratando de ignorar el comentario de Amy) Como lo saben, seré su profesor de literatura durante este ano escolar, y quiero que cada uno de ustedes aprecien la belleza que representa este arte al culminar el mismo.- expresó dramáticamente- Bueno debo ir a buscar la lista de asistencia ahora vuelvo- continuó antes de mirar a Amy con el ceño fruncido- Y no se dejen llevar por las malas influencias- finalizó antes de salir del aula

AMY: (mirando la puerta con enojo) AY!- gritó, cerrando los puños- No lo soporto!- exclamó antes de notar que Sonic se había sentado a su lado

SONIC¿Que hay con el?

AMY: Nada importante- replicó cruzada de brazos- La verdad es que siempre me ha odiado

SONIC¿Y por que dices eso? –Dijo riendo.

AMY: (suspirando lentamente) es un dramático- Sonic la miró extrañado- Es que me encanta leer y él y yo diferimos en gustos literarios- explicó a Sonic que la miraba sonriente. Pero Amy se había fijado en que faltaba algo o más bien alguien- ¿No has visto a Shadow?

SONIC: Shadow? Ahhh el chico gótico ese. No se debe andar por ahí –dijo con cara de fastidio- A lo mejor se sintió mal y decidió no entrar.

AMY: (extranada) Que raro, juré que entró después de ti- debido a ese comentario, se ganó una mirada de fastidio por parte de Sonic- Bueno que más nos queda sino esperar al dramático.

SONIC: si claro… -dijo secamente.

En el laboratorio de química se pudo ver a una muy fastidiada Rouge sentada en una de las mesas esperando a que comenzara la clase. Aunque no se sentía tan molesta por la clase sino por su compañero a su lado.

ROUGE: (mirando al techo) ¿Por qué a mi?- inquirió dramáticamente- Es la peor clase del mundo, y lo que la hace mas mala es el baboso éste- continuo su monólogo mirando a Knuckles- ¿Qué acaso fui una mujer de la mala vida en mi vida pasada para merecer esto?- Knuckles se rasca la cabeza- Y tu¿Qué? Aparte de soportarte, también tengo que sacarte las pulgas?

KNUCKLES: Eh? No pero tu parece que te preparas para volar digo como ya tienes dos globos aerostáticos y dos salvavidas abajo también debo agregar.

ROUGE: Si pudiese volar con mis bebés, ya estaría en París y no aquí CONTIGO

KNUCKLES: Ah pues entonces que esperas. Ah si y ya que por fin me voy a librar de ti. ¿Por que no te llevas algunas pulgas de recuerdo? –Se acerco más a ella y se rasco la cabeza con fuerza

ROUGE: (molesta) ¡Pero cuanta clase estas demostrando tener!- exclamó tratando de sonar despectiva- Y no gracias no quiero tus pulgas ¿Para que querría yo recordarte de todos modos?

KNUCKLES: Sabes que me vas a extrañar –dijo con aire de presumido.

ROUGE: (fingiendo decepción) Knuckles...me descubriste... la verdad es que si te voy a extrañar- replicó acercándose un poco.

KNUCKLES: (nervioso y echándose para atrás) ¿¡Qué haces!?

ROUGE: (mirándolo de forma pícara) ¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo?

KNUCKLES: (mas nervioso aun alejándose) uhh…

ROUGE: (tratando de no reír) Estoy esperando una respuesta- continuó haciéndose la impaciente.

KNUCKLES: pues… sigue esperando…

ROUGE: (resignándose) Bueno que te parece que mientras yo espero tu apuntas todo lo que dice el profe va?. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

KNUCKLES: (Atontado) ¿Qué fue todo eso? –Dijo mas para si mismo que para Rouge.

Knuckles aun atontado no se dio cuenta que el profesor se acercaba hacia el.

ROUGE: que apuntes todo lo que diga el profesor-repitió pausadamente- ¿Crees que puedas hacer algo tan sencillo como eso?

KNUCKLES¿Eh? No pienso pasarte mis apuntes si es lo que piensas. –Dijo mientras sacaba su cuaderno.

ROUGE: (poniendo ojos de rogona) Por favor...- dijo en un tono de súplica.

KNUCKLES: No me vas a comprar con eso.

ROUGE: (mirándolo a los ojos) pero si yo no te estoy intentando comprar- dijo inocentemente- ¿Por favor si?

KNUCKLES: (Suspirando) bueno lo voy a pensar pero solo porque se que a ti te falta cabeza para copiarlo, pero no esperes nada ¿ok?

ROUGE: Gracias- contestó sonriendo- Hay quienes son tan fáciles de convencer- comentó para si misma luego de voltearse para comenzar a dibujar distraídamente en su mesa de trabajo.

Mientras tanto en la clase de literatura se encontraban realizando un análisis de varias poesías que estaban en el libro de dicha asignatura. Sonic ya fuera por falta de sueño o aburrimiento se había quedado dormido pesadamente en su mesa, mientras Amy leía silenciosa y fatigadamente si prestar mayor atención al asunto. Shadow se mantenía serio sentado al otro lado de Amy, al parecer concentrado en la lectura.

AMY: (con el entrecejo fruncido) La verdad no se que tiene de emocionante leer algo sobre alguien que quiere condenarse a la muerte- dejó salir un suspiro mientras su libro cayó suavemente sobre la mesa- No crees¿Sonic?- no hubo respuesta- ¿Sonic?- preguntó una segunda vez pero como no consiguió respuesta alguna decidió sacudirlo suavemente con su mano- Sonic despierta, si te ve así el emo, puede creer que te suicidaste dada la belleza que representa la tragedia de este poema.

SONIC: (balbuceando) 5 minutos aun es muy temprano…

AMY: (se voltea hacia Shadow) Es inútil¿podrías despertarlo tú sin hacer ruido?

SHADOW: (Sonriendo ligeramente) Si claro –Acto seguido saco una botella de agua vacía de su mochila y asegurándose que el profesor no lo veía se levanto y golpeo a Sonic ligeramente en la cabeza.

SONIC: (aun dormido) Ya, te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer…

AMY: (mirando a Shadow perpleja) Si que tiene el sueno pesado ¿no crees?

SHADOW: Si no fuera porque habla dormido diría que si se suicido. No me gustaría ser su mamá. –Dijo algo indiferente.

AMY: Shadow pobrecito, de seguro no durmió bien anoche. Gracias pero yo me encargo- volteó hacia Sonic y se acerca a su oreja- Pooky corazoncito despierta es tu mamá, vine a traerte tu almuerzo cariño.

SONIC: (Abriendo los ojos) ¿uh? –Dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Amy se echo para atrás bruscamente -¿¡Qué te pasa!?.

SHADOW¿Pooky? –Dijo para si mismo con expresión de cierto disgusto.

AMY: De nada- replicó cruzándose de brazos- Te salve de ser el emo del día.

SONIC: (Recuperando la compostura) uhh… gracias supongo. –Dijo aun atontado y algo sonrojado. –Y deja de decirme así –Le dijo en voz baja.

AMY¿Puedo preguntar a que mundo maravilloso te llevaron tus sueños esta vez?

SONIC: A uno en el que no hay clases.

AMY: Ese no existe "cariñito"- comentó mientras lo miraba como si estuviera infectado con alguna plaga mortal- Agradece que estás aquí.

SONIC: la verdad es que no veo mucho que agradecer excepto porque mi mamá no puede hacerme la vida imposible aquí. –Dijo medio dormido.

AMY: (mirando fijamente el techo) Yo sí tengo muchas cosas que agradecer pero bueno supongo que no todos son como yo. ¿Tu que piensas Shadow?

SHADOW: Pienso que todos tenemos nuestro punto de vista y debemos saber expresarlo sin negar el de los demás. Yo por mi parte no tengo nada que agradecer pero tampoco nada de que quejarme… -Dijo seriamente.

AMY: (suspirando y mirando de reojo a Sonic) Si supongo que si tienes razón.

SONIC: uh huh… bueno supongo que hay que terminar esto, tratare de no quedarme dormido aunque no creo que pueda aguantar más tiempo. –Suspiró.

AMY: Te deseo suerte- dijo fríamente- Ya yo lo terminé.

Sonic se la quedo viendo fijamente rogándole con la mirada.

AMY: No me mires así, Sonic tú fuiste el que se quedó dormido no yo.

SONIC: Aww por favor a este paso no voy a terminar nunca.

AMY: (llevándose las manos a la cara para que no lo vea lo sonrojada que está) ¿Está bien en que quieres que te ayude?

En los pasillos de la institución era fácil relajarse a estas horas de la mañana puesto que todos los estudiantes estaban en sus respectivas aulas siendo torturados hasta enloquecer, o al menos eso pensaba el Director Robotnik que paseaba mientras estiraba sus largos y extraños brazos Ah sí, silencio eterno...

ROUGE: (abriendo la puerta de un golpe) ¡WOW HAY CLASES ABURRIDAS Y ESTA!

...o tal vez no

ROUGE: (abriendo la puerta de un golpe para luego lanzarse al piso dramáticamente) LIBERTAD! POR FIN! NECESITABA EL AIRE FRESCO.

KNUCKLES¿Aire¿Que el de tu cabeza mas el de esas dos bolsas no te alcanza?

ROUGE: No si te tengo a ti al lado- contestó sin disgustarse- El olor a gorila tiende a eliminarlo.

KNUCKLES: Ay si gracias por avisarme, ven te agradezco con un abrazo –Dijo acercándose a ella.

ROUGE: (colocando su dedo en su nariz) Aléjate o llamo al zoológico para que te vengan a buscar-advirtió mientras se alejaba temblorosa.

KNUCKLES: (Extendió los brazos acercándose más a ella) Pero te tengo que agradecer de alguna forma que me hallas advertido.

ROBOTNIK: (Apareciendo de pronto) jóvenes creo que he sido muy claro cuando establecí que no se permiten demostraciones amorosas de ningún tipo dentro de la institución. Tienen permitido abrazarse, besarse y… cualquier otra cosa que ustedes hagan¡pero al salir de clases!

ROUGE: (abriendo los ojos como platos) Cómo se le ocurre pensar, Sr Director que una Señorita tan digna como yo pueda besar a una cosa como esta? -señaló a Knuckles con una expresión de disgusto- No sé si lo sabe pero, yo tengo una reputación que cuidar! -exclamó mientras cruzaba los brazos en señal de indignación.

ROBOTNIK¡Señorita se le agradece respeto para su compañero! y no se lo que usted haga con el pero lo que sea, háganlo fuera de esta institución. Buenos días –Dicho esto siguió su caminata por los pasillos.

ROUGE: "Se le agradece respeto para su compañero"- repitió las palabras del director en tono de burla bastante agudo, cuando éste ya estaba lejos de su posición- Si usted fue el primero que le falto el respeto al decir que se besaba...conmigo-volteó a ver a su pelirrojo compañero que observaba perplejo la escena- ¿Qué?

KNUCKLES: (Reaccionando) ¿Eh? No nada…

ROUGE: (llevándose una mano a la frente) Por qué será que estoy rodeada de gente inútil?-comienza a caminar antes de notar el cabello color rosa particular de su amiga Amy- Hey Amy! Aquí!- gritó haciendo gestos exagerados con la mano- Sálvame por favor!

AMY: (caminado hacia su amiga que sólo estaba a unos pasos de distancia) ¿Qué pasa Rouge¿Por qué los gritos¿Se te rompió una uña?

ROUGE: Afortunadamente, no-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- Pero el director Robotnik me acaba de humillar amiga y muy feo.

SONIC¿huh¿Qué te dijo Eggman?

ROUGE¿Eggman?- dudó antes de reírse- Tiene sentido, ese viejo esta deforme no le caería mal una o dos entradas al quirófano- reflexionó- Pero bueno me acusó de besarme con esto- señala a Knuckles- ¿Pueden creerlo? Es decir sólo observen- se acerca a Knuckles le agarra la cara y le abre la boca- ¿Ven la cantidad de gérmenes que hay aquí? Eww- le cierra la boca a Knuckles de tal manera que éste se muerda el labio inferior.

KNUCKLES: (Se acaricia el labio) Sabes bien que eso es lo que quieres. Sino ¿Por qué me molestas todo el tiempo? Yo no te he hecho nada.

SONIC: El rojo tiene un buen punto.

KNUCKLES: Tengo nombre ¿Sabes?

ROUGE: Porque todo el tiempo te metes con mis "niñas"-replicó ofendida- Y hablando de eso ¿Por que siempre te estas fijando en ellas eh?

AMY: (dando un paso al frente) Rouge también tiene un muy buen punto.

Sonic solo los miró con picardía.

KNUCKLES: Pues yo creo que por su tamaño es preferible fijarse sino podría chocar con ellas y fracturarme algo. –Dijo tratando de sonar despectivo.

ROUGE: Ah es por eso, no te preocupes no te vas a fracturar nada, toda la grasa que tiene tu cuerpo no lo permitiría-argumentó aunque no se sentía muy segura de lo que decía- Y si me disculpas, tengo que ir a clase, no quiero que me pongan un retraso por andar discutiendo contigo- concluyó antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar con aire ofendido.

KNUCKLES: SI CLARO. CUIDADO NO TE CAIGAS.

AMY: (siguiendo a Rouge con la mirada) Knuckles ahora si te pasaste- comentó dejando salir un largo suspiro- ¿Qué tienes para compensar tu falta de tacto eh?

KNUCKLES: Hey te recuerdo que yo no soy el que empieza.

AMY¿Qué nunca se piensan dar cuenta? -Knuckles la miró, expectante- olvídalo. Bueno yo tengo clase de historia así que los dejo. ¿Vienes Shadow?- le preguntó al chico que permanecía callado con los brazos cruzados.

SHADOW¿Tengo opción? –pregunto antes de comenzar a seguir a Amy.

Cuando los demás estuvieron fuera de vista Sonic se dedicó a revisar su horario.

SONIC: a ver ahora tengo… Biología… Que divertido –menciono sarcásticamente.

KNUCKLES: también tengo Biología si quieres te llevo, así no me sentiré culpable si te pierdes o te secuestran.

SONIC: nah, el que me secuestre me devuelve, pero si acepto la oferta.

Los dos empezaron a caminar silenciosamente hasta que Knuckles decidió romper el hielo.

KNUCKLES: y ¿Cómo viniste a dar aquí?

SONIC: Lo dije antes, mi madre pensó que seria un buen cambio porque según ella en el otro colegio me peleaba demasiado… Yo no tengo la culpa si esas personas eran unos completos hipócritas. ¿No escuchaste cuando se lo dije a Amy esta mañana?... ah ¿O es que tu atención estaba centrada en esa chica?. –Pregunto pícaramente.

KNUCKLES: No digas estupideces, para enamorarme de esa, prefiero quedarme solo. –Dijo poniendo cara de asco.

SONIC: bueno no soy un experto en el tema pero si se odian tanto ¿No deberían simplemente dejarse de hablar y ya?

KNUCKLES: No es que la odie. Es que… -Knuckles bajo la cabeza.

SONIC¿Qué? –volvió a preguntar sin cambiar la expresión.

KNUCKLES: (Volteando a mirar a Sonic y sonriendo) ¿Y que me dices tu? Veo que tu y Amy se han llevado muy bien, y que Amy se lleve bien con uno nuevo, wooo eso es muy MUY extraño.

Sonic que no se esperaba esto tan repentinamente abrió los ojos como platos, sonrojado como una manzana.

SONIC: Es que… uh… pues soy nuevo aquí y ella se mostro muy buena conmigo… es todo…

KNUCKLES: (con tono acusador) ¿Estas seguro?

SONIC: si... estoy seguro… -Aunque sus palabras sonaban serenas su mente era todo lo contrario. "Si… seguro". Estas palabras pasaron por su mente varias veces. ¿Qué era este sentimiento tan repentino?... La voz de Knuckles lo trajo a la realidad.

KNUCKLES: Bueno mejor nos apuramos se nos hace tarde y no quieres hacer esperar a ese viejo créeme.

SONIC¿Ah¿Por qué? –Dijo sobresaltado.

KNUCKLES: Si encuentra la menor excusa no te va a dejar tranquilo durante el resto del año, y solo se dedica a poner las mismas actividades. Unas lecturas aburridas sobre cosas que en realidad no le interesan a nadie. Mientras el se sienta a no hacer nada o a burlarse de alguno de los alumnos, y ser su victima no es bonito.

SONIC: (Riendo) Lo dices como si te hubiera pasado.

KNUCKLES: por eso te lo digo. El año pasado no dejo nunca de molestarme con eso de que "No debes buscar peleas" y otras cosas así. Estúpido, yo no las busco, me buscan a mi.

SONIC: uh huh.

Por su parte, Amy y Shadow no tardaron en llegar a su destino. El salón de historia no era muy alegre, la iluminación era bastante tenue porque dependía de unas inmensas velas colocadas en cada extremo de la habitación. En las paredes habían cuadros de distintos personajes. Algunos montados en sus caballos con sus espadas en mano o simplemente en una especie de salón presidiendo una junta. La chica no se distrajo mucho y señaló dos mesas justo al lado de Rouge quien musitaba cosas como "quien se cree" o "ya verá" Amy fue la primera en sentarse y se acercó a su amiga.

AMY: (mirando con compasión a la chica de pelo platinado) Rouge¿qué pasa¿Te sientes bien?

ROUGE: (sobresaltándose) ¿Eh? c-claro q-que sí- respondió, mientras su cara se hinchaba poco a poco.

AMY: Rouge ¿estuviste llorando?

ROUGE: No Amy¿cómo crees?- trató de sonar lo más convincente posible pero la voz se le quebraba cada vez más- No te preocupes.

AMY: Bueno, está bien, Rouge- cedió- Pero cualquier cosa, sabes que Shadow y yo estamos aquí para ti ¿verdad?- preguntó al que estaba sentado de su otro lado.

SHADOW: Claro Rouge, todo el mundo tiene problemas, y para eso estamos los amigos. –Le sonrió levemente.- Y llorar no tiene nada de malo. A todos nos hace falta alguna vez…

AMY: Shadow tiene razón no tiene nada de malo llorar, aunque mucha gente diga que eso es para los débiles, en realidad nos hace más fuertes- logró que Rouge le dedicara una sonrisa- Ahora ve al baño que se te va a caer el maquillaje y no quieres que pase eso ¿verdad?- Rouge negó con la cabeza, y levantándose del pupitre corrió inmediatamente hacia la salida Amy volteó a ver a su amigo- Gracias por tu ayuda- dijo dedicándole una tierna y cálida sonrisa.

SHADOW: No me agradezcas, sabes bien que ellos se gustan y le afectó. Que tontos… si yo tuviera alguien que me gustara… -Shadow se quedo pensativo.

AMY: (mirando a Shadow con curiosidad) ¿Qué harías si alguien te gustara?

SHADOW: (bajo la cabeza) Nada, no importa. –Volteo a mirar a Amy otra vez y le dedicó una corta y muy poco convincente sonrisa.

AMY: (examinándolo con la mirada) Shadow, puedes decírmelo, no tienes que ser tan cerrado.

SHADOW: …Es que, me acorde de alguien que alguna vez me gustó pero nunca le dije nada…es todo.

AMY: (mirando a su interlocutor con el ceno fruncido) ¿En serio? Y ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?

SHADOW: Por miedo a perder su amistad.

AMY: Pues si esa persona deja de ser tu amiga sólo por eso entonces no estaba siendo sincera contigo.

SHADOW: si, tal vez tengas razón. Gracias Amy. –Dijo aunque manteniendo la seriedad en su rostro.

AMY: No hay nada que agradecer- contestó mirándolo cariñosamente.

Para este momento ya Sonic y Knuckles llevaban tiempo en el salón de Biología aburridos ya que el profesor se había retrasado.

SONIC: Pues mira quien esta llegando tarde. –Dijo a su compañero pelirrojo el cual se había sentado adelante.

KNUCKLES: (volteando a verlo) siempre hace lo mismo, seguro es a propósito para matarnos de aburrimiento, pero te digo ese viejo jamás falta.

En ese momento la puerta del aula se abrió lentamente revelando a una figura supuestamente humana, de mediana estatura, cara cuadrada cuya cabeza estaba llena de canas. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca, con todos los botones cerrados, una corbata muy ajustada le colgaba del cuello y los pantalones casi (o eso creyó Sonic) a la altura del pecho. Traía consigo un enorme maletín negro, en donde, según Knuckles, se encontraba su arma más grande para enloquecerlos. El profesor se sentó en su escritorio, y observó a los estudiantes como si los estuviera pasando por una máquina de rayos X.

KNUCKLES: Te lo dije.

PROF: Buen día Jóvenes- saludó en un tono bastante educado para ser normal- Cómo ya deben saber, soy su Profesor de la cátedra de Ciencias Biológicas. La asignatura aunque a muchos de ustedes, que los carcome la pereza mental que llevan encima, les parezca tediosa, es al contrario una materia muy hermosa y tiene muchas cosas que analizar y descubrir- recitó con cariño- Es por esto, que me he dado a la tarea de preparar yo mismo este artículo que habla de un tema muy interesante- se dirigió al maletín, lo abrió, y extrajo hojas de información y empezó a repartirlas- En su hoja encontrarán las indicaciones y sólo le digo dos cosas: A los nuevos (veo muchas caras nuevas) no se asusten es bastante sencillo pasar esta asignatura y la segunda lo que siempre les digo: Lean y analicen que todos tienen la capacidad.

SONIC: (Viendo su hoja) _claro seguro que lo preparó el mismo_ –Pensó. Luego le susurró a Knuckles- Las letras están inclinadas y se ven marcas de páginas, esto fue copiado de internet e impreso.

KNUCKLES: (susurrando) ¿Y tu solito te diste cuenta genio?

Pasados unos minutos, se podía sentir la desesperación del 90 de los alumnos que se encontraba en el aula. El profesor no parecía darse cuenta de esto ya que posaba su mirada en los distintos alumnos nuevos, como un león que asecha a su presa. Pero, para la salvación de los alumnos, alguien tocó la puerta, distrayendo la atención del Profesor.

PROF: Pase- ordenó, intentando sonar rígido

La puerta inmediatamente se abrió y la figura esbelta de Rouge pudo verse, lo que produjo varios chiflidos por parte de los otros estudiantes. Ella sólo se limitó a sonreír.

ROUGE: (llegando a la mesa del profesor) Disculpe la interrupción, pero la profesora de Historia necesita el código que le han asignado a este curso así como la lista de alumnos de este curso.

PROF: Eh, claro senorita- abrió su maletín y empezó a buscar entre sus cosas- Tenga aquí tiene- dijo entregándole una hoja a la chica de pelo color plata.

ROUGE: (tratando de contener la ola de carcajadas que golpeaba su estomago, ansiosa por salir) Muchas gracias- replicó y se dio media vuelta, caminando de manera sensual hacia la puerta, y sin mirar al pelirrojo cuando paso al lado de éste, que parecía tratar de establecer un contacto visual con ella.

SONIC: (siguiendo a Rouge con la mirada) Ahora si la hiciste rojito.

KNUCKLES¿Qué hice que? Es una amargada, y mi nombre es Knuckles. –Dijo enojado.

PROF: (acercándose a Sonic y a Knuckles, al corriente de la conversación) Y de ser así... ¿por qué te enojas?

KNUCKLES¿Quién lo llamó? Y por cierto para sacar copias de preferencia el libro se abre completamente y se sostiene para evitar copas inclinadas. –Levanto su hoja y se la entregó- Ya termine.

PROF: Siempre con ese caracter, en fin no creas que terminaste rápido puesto que ya la clase terminó, así que por favor entreguen todos- ordenó mientras se dirigía a su mesa donde llovían las hojas arrugadas- Bueno jóvenes, esto fue todo por la clase de hoy nos vemos en la próxima clase, hasta luego- y dicho esto, se retiró del aula.

Ya las clases terminadas, todos los alumnos se preparaban para dirigirse a sus casas a descansar y los pasillos estaban repletos de gente circulando, Sonic y Knuckles se encontraban en los bebederos frente a la entrada principal.

KNUCKLES: (Golpeando la pared) Es un idiota ¿Quién se cree?

SONIC: ya cálmate Knuckles lo único que vas a lograr es fracturarte la mano. Además tiene algo de razón¿Por qué te enojas si te importa tan poco?

KNUCKLES: Tengo mis propias razones. –contesto bruscamente.

SONIC: (suspirando) Bueno, sea lo que tu quieras.

AMY: (pasando por en medio de la enfurecida estampida de estudiantes) Knuckles! Sonic!-chilló con esperanzas de ser escuchada- aquí!

Sonic y Knuckles miraron al instante y como pudieron pasaron entre la gente.

SONIC: Hola Amy –Dijo ya en frente de ella.

Knuckles mantenía su enojo.

Amy fue la única capaz de esbozar una alegre sonrisa, porque Rouge y Shadow miraban seriamente a su alrededor.

AMY¿Qué tal su clase con el Profesor Esponja?-inquirió con su mirada fija en ambos. Sonic rió y ella se sonrojó levemente.

Knuckles musito haciendo notar su enojo.

SONIC: Aburrida y el tipo es un idiota, y nos cree idiotas. –Sonic volvió a reír- Como si nos fuéramos a tragar eso de que el escribe los artículos.

AMY: Ten cuidado, que no te vea ninguna novia o vas a ser el próximo en su lista- advirtió en un tono que sonaba más amenazante que otra cosa.

SONIC: (Riendo) Si… lo tomare en cuenta. –Vio a Shadow y a Rouge- ¿Y a ellos que les pasa?

AMY: Shadow siempre es así- dijo colocándole una mano alrededor de los hombros a su amigo- Y Rouge no preguntes.

Sonic sintió que su estomago le dio un vuelco. Y sin saber porque sintió cierto enojo a la acción de Amy pero borro la idea inmediatamente.

SONIC: si ya veo.

Rouge, sin mencionar palabra, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, tragándose a cuanto estudiante se cruzaba en su camino. Knuckles la siguió con la mirada un rato y luego comenzó a revisar en su mochila, sacando un cuaderno.

KNUCLES: Oigan ya me voy los veo mañana –Luego salió rápidamente entre los estudiantes- Hey Rouge!!!- Gritó tratando de llamar la atención de la chica cabello plata.

ROUGE: (volteándose lentamente para mirar fríamente al pelirrojo en frente de ella) ¿Si¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

KNUCKLES: (Dándole el cuaderno) Toma. Los apuntes de química.

ROUGE: (sorprendida) Ah...muchas gracias pero ya Vektor me prestó los de él, así que no importa- le devuelve el cuaderno- Gracias de todos modos- y siguió caminando.

KNUCKLES: Rouge! –Volvió a llamarla.

ROUGE: (volteándose de nuevo) ¿Si?

KNUCKLES: De todos modos llévatelos, solo por si acaso… -Le estiró el cuaderno nuevamente tratando de parecer serio.

ROUGE: De verdad que no hacen falta, gracias pero no quiero molestar- y una vez más siguió caminando.

KNUCKLES: Rouge solo llévatelos, en serio, nunca esta de mas tener mas de uno. –forzó una sonrisa.

ROUGE: (sintiendo como su estomago se revolvía) Está bien, gracias- estiró el brazo.

ROUGE: (sintiendo como el estomago se le revolvía) Está bien, gracias- hizo una pausa y luego continuo, cabizbaja- Knuckles,...te debo algo.

KNUCKLES¿Eh? –La miró extrañado.

Y sin decir ni una sola palabra más, la chica estiró sus brazos y lo abrazó sonrojada.

KNUCKLES: h… hey –musito débilmente, pero no pasó mucho antes que el le correspondiera el abrazo.

ROUGE: (se separa sonrojada) B-bueno ya me t-tengo q-que ir y...eh..gracias..por los apuntes...-y sin decir otra cosa, se marchó rápidamente.

Knuckles solo la miró mientras se alejaba, mas rojo que el mismo color de su pelo, y sintió como su estomago le daba vueltas y como su mente estaba hecha un nudo. Con todas estas cosas en su cabeza, emprendió su camino.

No muy lejos de donde Knuckles se había marchado estaban Amy, Sonic y Shadow, boquiabiertos ante la escena que acaban de observar.

AMY: (sorprendida) Ay! No lo puedo creer!-chilló emocionada- Que lindo es el amor ¿verdad?

SHADOW: Aunque solo fue un abrazo. Dijo lo suficiente.

SONIC¿Qué fue todo eso!?

AMY: Ay Sonic veo que eres nuevo en este asunto-suspiró-Tengo que ir por Miles ¿alguien viene conmigo?

SHADOW: Lo siento ya tengo que ir a casa o me van a matar por la tardanza. Adiós Amy. –Después de despedirse, se alejó entre la gente.

AMY: Bueno debo ir por Miles...así que..

SONIC: Bueno iré contigo. Mi madre ya esta acostumbrada a que llegue tarde.

AMY: Gracias Pooky- dijo con otra sonrisa.

SONIC¿Puedes dejar de llamarme así? –Le pregunto ya irritado.

AMY: (riendo ante la expresión de Sonic) Es que te queda muy lindo, de verdad- apuntó mientras un leve rubor recorría su mejilla- Perdón, es que no lo puedo evitar.

SONIC: (ruborizándose) Mejor ya vámonos.

AMY: Está bien pero no te enojes, gruñón- pidió juguetonamente.

SONIC: (suspira) bueno ok. Pero solo porque me ayudaste en mi primer día. –Le sonrió juguetonamente.

AMY: (comenzando a caminar) Para mi fue un placer ayudarte- confesó mientras seguía sonriendo.

Sonic comenzó a caminar con ella mientras la miraba de reojo. No pudo evitar reírse tímidamente.

AMY: (pensando) Le dije a Miles que me esperara en la cafetería, espero que todavía este ahí.

Siguieron caminando sin decir palabra. Y ya estando cerca de la cafetería pudieron escuchar varias voces dentro.

¿??: Ya déjenme en paz¿Qué les hice alguna vez?

¿??: No sé si me explico, enanito, que nos chocan los nerdos llorones como tú.

¿??: No seas tan duro con el bebé, no queremos hacer que llore… tan pronto. –Soltó una risa burlona.

¿??: (Temblando) Ya déjenme o les juro que...

¿O qué¿Vas a llamar a tu mami para que te venga a defender?- preguntó mientras reía como un retrasado mental.

¿??: Uy cuidado no nos vaya a dejar sin TV. –Se rio de forma molesta y ruidosa.

Amy, que ya no podía ver más lo ocurrido sin participar en ello, le dio sus libros a Sonic y corrió a auxiliar al niño.

AMY: (colocándose en frente del agresor, envenenándolo con la mirada) No tendrá a su mamá, pero me tiene a mí, y yo te puedo dejar sin TV y muchas otras cosas estúpido.

¿??: Ah ¿Y tu que¿Eres su hermanita mayor del circo?

¿??: Ya ya, deja a Rosita Fresita que vino al rescate

AMY: (mirándolo como si fuera la persona más despreciable del mundo) ¿Cómo me llamaste?

¿??: Mira, y de paso parece estar sorda.

¿??: Rosita Fresita- repitió- Y cuéntame ¿Que hace una chava tan linda por aquí solita?

Sonic había entrado en la cafetería. Escuchando todo el alboroto.

SONIC: Para su información ella esta conmigo y del circo ustedes deben saber mucho, sobre todo de los fenómenos. –Agregó desafiante.

¿??: Miren Rosita Fresita y su novio juntos, que escena tan conmovedora.

Sonic sintió que su estomago dio un vuelco logro mantenerse.

¿??: Suéltame- chilló el niño tratando de escapar de los brazos de su otro agresor.

AMY: (dirigiéndose al otro atacante) Mira, para que veas que soy buena gente, te voy a dar una oportunidad, suéltalo- siseó.

Sonic se acerco a donde estaba Amy.

SONIC: (Susurrando) Amy deja que yo me encargue, ya se tratar con este tipo de gente.

AMY: (susurrando también) yo también Sonic, no te preocupes.

¿??: Míralos que lindos susurrándose palabras de amor.

AMY: Te di una oportunidad y la desperdiciaste.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, levantó su mano y cacheteó a su "contrincante" dejándole la mejilla completamente morada.

¿??: Mira la niña se sabe defender. –Tomo a Amy del brazo y la halo hacia el.- Eso me gusta en una chava.

AMY: (sonriendo sarcástica) Te recomiendo que lo pienses dos veces antes de hacer eso.

???: Y si te gusta creo que ya sabes lo que viene ¿No?

Sonic, al ver esto no lo pudo aguantar más.

SONIC: No se si el sabrá. Pero yo se lo puedo explicar –Halo al chavo del la camisa haciendo que soltara a Amy y sin pensarlo lo golpeo fuertemente en el estomago sacándole el aire.- ¿Hay preguntas? -Agregó irritado.

AMY: Yo tengo una- sugirió divertida- ¿Cuál es el resultado de un estúpido golpeado en donde no le llega el sol?

SONIC: Explícamelo.

AMY: No, mejor te lo demuestro, fíjate bien- se acercó al otro chavo que aún anonadado por lo que acaba de observar, no se dio cuenta cuando Amy lo pateó en sus zonas privadas, dejándolo privado y casi inconsciente- Y la próxima vez métanse con alguien de su tamaño, basuras.

SONIC: (Acercándose al niño y tomándolo del brazo) Ven vámonos. Vamos Amy.

AMY¿Miles, estás bien?

El chico rubio miró a Sonic y luego a Amy antes de responder.

MILES: Eso creo, Amy...la verdad no se que querían esta vez.

AMY¿Qué crees que querían esos tipos? Obviamente molestarte, Miles ya te lo he dicho, esos tipos no tienen porque asustarte, tu tienes 10 veces el nivel de inteligencia que tienen ellos.

MILES: Ya lo se… pero es que.

SONIC: Tiene razón. No deberías dejar que te intimiden así, créeme no es la primera vez que veo a esta basura de gente. Y lo único que quieren es reírse de ti y humillarte. No te dejes.

MILES: gracias...- sonríe- Soy Miles Prower y ¿tú eres..?

SONIC: Sonic Speeder. Soy nuevo aquí.. –Le extiende la mano.

MILES: Mucho gusto- contestó devolviendo el saludo.

SONIC: Igualmente.

Y luego de esto, permanecieron todo el trayecto callados. Una vez que la salida estuvo visible, Amy volteó hacia Sonic.

AMY: Bueno, creo que aquí me despido. Ehh… Tengo que ir a dejar a Miles en su casa, no quiero que su abuelo se preocupe- hizo una pequena pausa en la que miró a Sonic fijamente- Gracias por tu ayuda con los tipos esos.

SONIC: No es nada. Gracias a ti por haber sido tan buena conmigo. Y… ¿Nos vemos mañana?

AMY: Eso si tengo suerte de verte mañana- comentó entre risas- Fue un placer conocerte- y luego de esto, besó su mejilla- Pooky- concluyó antes de caminar con Miles de la mano hasta perderse del alcance del campo visual de Sonic.

Sonic sonrojado se toco la mejilla, para luego tomar camino a su casa.

Ya la noche había caído. Sonic estaba listo para dormir. Apago la luz y se acostó mirando al techo con los ojos abiertos.

SONIC: (pensando) Vaya, es mi primer día en una nueva escuela y ya ha pasado de todo. El director un raro deforme, los profesores mas fuera de lo normal imposible. Conocí muchas personas hoy, pero quien mas me intriga es esa chica Amy. Desde que la vi fue como si ya la conociera. A pesar de que no soporta a los nuevos fue tan buena conmigo y sentí que me podía abrir con ella, y a la vez me siento extraño. Me sentí tan bien con su compañía. Seguro es porque fue la primera persona que me habló cuando yo estuve tan perdido. Y Knuckles y Rouge hmm… ahora si no entendí nada, primero parece que se odian y al final del día terminan abrazados como si se quisieran. Son extraños pero parecen ser buenas personas, el único que me dio algo de mala espina fue ese Shadow. No parece un mal tipo del todo pero por alguna razón no me sentí muy bien con el alrededor. Bueno supongo que no puedo juzgar a una persona por como se ve. Y ese niño Miles, no hay mucho que pueda decir de el. Pero si es amigo de Amy no debe ser malo. Ya veremos que pasa mañana.

Con todas estas cosas en su cabeza cerró los ojos ansiando por primera vez el siguiente día de clases.

La oscura noche trataba de asomarse por la ventana de Amy, quien a pesar del hecho de tener que aguantar el interrogatorio de su madre por su "prolongada tardanza" al llegar del colegio, se lograba mantener con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Con un brillo especial en los ojos, miroo su diario, que guardaba cariñosamente al lado de su almohada, y con bolígrafo en mano empezó a escribir:

"

_Querido Diario: _

_Se que tengo mucho tiempo sin llenar tus paginas pero ya sabes lo monótona que puede ser mi vida a veces. Pero la verdad, es que hoy fue un día de cambios no se si serán permanentes, pero me agradaron; este primer día de clases fue definitivamente el mejor de todos, la verdad, porque fue un día en donde reviví tantos sentimientos que creía muertos y pude sentir que nacieron muchos sentimientos nuevos y fuertes. Knuckles y Rouge pelearon todo el día (¿Qué novedad no?) pero lo más extraño es que terminaron abrazados como esas dos almas perdidas que se encuentran para formar una sola en los libros. Como siempre te he dicho, el amor siempre es el vencedor, pero bueno yo los voy a dejar que se den cuenta ellos solos. Shadow, siempre tan callado, haciéndole honor a su nombre… la verdad no se si esto sea algo positivo o negativo… a veces me inquieta que este alrededor de tanto misterio. Miles, como siempre, sale de un problema para meterse en otro, pero ya aprenderá a defenderse por si solo, ya que tiene todas las armas para lograrlo. Y el nuevo...Sonic ¿que puedo decirte? Es una persona maravillosa, tan sabia y a la vez tan ingenua. En el momento en el que lo vi sentí como si algo muy grande estuviera creciendo dentro de mi, una sensación agradable, como si un vacío dentro de mi alma se llenara para nunca volver a ser vaciado, sentí como si esos ojos verdes tuvieran la respuesta a todas mis dudas y muy dentro de mi se que en él se encuentra la llave que necesito para encontrarme a mi misma, aunque te confieso que no quiero aferrarme a lo que pueda ser una simple ilusión, pero confío en esa dulce sonrisa que dice no decepcionar a nadie La verdad es que jamás había estado tan ansiosa por el comienzo de un año escolar, porque se que algo ha comenzado y nunca tendrá fin"_

Luego de leer todo lo que había escrito, Amy sonrío fugazmente, apago la luz y se dejó llevar al inmenso mundo de los sueños.

-----

NEO180: Wow ¿Y a poco leyeron el cap completo? (Fue largo xD).

DRAGON-062: Espero que les haya gustado especialmente la ultima escena (que confieso tenia miedo de escribirla pero me gusto escribirla XD) y cualquier critica CONSTRUCTIVA que puedan dejar será muy agradecida uu. Dejen Reviews y si les gusto recomiéndenlo xDU

NEO180: Pero eso si por favor de verdad dejen Reviews. No podemos saber si les gustó o no si no lo hacen DU además, los autores también necesitan algo de apoyo moral. XD Gracias y hasta el próximo cap.


	2. Chapter 2

By: Dragon-062 and NEO180

**Personajes: **

Dragon-062 Amy Rose, Rouge, Miles (Tails), Espio, Charmy, Sally Accorn

NEO180 Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Vector, Cream

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**NOTAS DE LOS AUTORES: **

_DRAGON-062:_ Hola a todos los lectores, aquí estamos de vuelta con un capítulo nuevo, y mucho más largo (si pensaban que eso era imposible, estaban equivocados XD) esperando que sea del gusto de todos ustedes. Yo por mi parte nunca llegué a creer que esta historia llegase a gustar tanto, de verdad quedé impresionado. La verdad, es que si bien, también recibió una que otra dura critica, lo que vale es lo aprendido de toda esta experiencia ¿o no Neo?

_NEO180_: Muy de acuerdo, y que va nosotros tampoco pensábamos que nos fuera a quedar tan largo, pero es que cuando uno se enfrasca en algo, y aun mas cuando hay gente que aprecia tu trabajo D

_DRAGON-062:_ Aunque no lo vea como un trabajo estoy de acuerdo contigo P. Bueno cambiando un poquito de tema antes de dejarlos leer, quisiéramos aclarar unas cosas

NEO180: Si... por ejemplo empezando por lo que es un Universo Alterno (AU) Ok? En un universo alterno se ponen a los personajes en ambiente, forma o tiempo diferente al que se supone que deben estar. No tiene ninguna relación con el trabajo original excepto por los personajes y a veces por los lugares, y aunque se trata de hacer a los personajes los mas "In- character" posible, siempre qudan un poco OOC ya sea por querer agregar originalidad, porque el personaje afectado no cumpla con las necesidades del autor o bien por error del mismo, siempre van a quedar algo OOC siempre. Esto lo estamos diciendo para evitar que se prestaran confusiones y de todas formas si no les gusta no importa nadie les obliga a leerlo. Lo único que tienen que hacer es dar click a ese botoncito que dice "Atrás" y se acabo el problema. (nnU)

_DRAGON-062:_ Y otra cosa, es como ya se habrán dado cuenta, la publicación de este fic en las dos cuentas, y antes de que nos manden a matar por eso, debo decirlo: CONOCEMOS LOS GUIDELINES DE y sabemos que esta prohibido la publicación de la misma historia en más de una cuenta, y yo supongo que es para evitar plagios (que en este caso, ninguno de los dos estaría plagiando porque la historia es DE LOS DOS) pero bueno, esto lo hicimos simplemente porque es una historia de los dos y merece estar en nuestra lista de historias. Y hemos escrito a los webmaster de sobre esta situación y si ellos nos dicen que debemos borrar la historia de alguna de las cuentas, así lo haremos

NEO180: También como habrán notado, el fic esta en formato Script. Por que? por una razón muy simple. Estamos escribiendo a través del msn y se hace mucho mas fácil para nosotros escribir de esta forma. y la verdad no se que tienen alguna personas contra este formato, igual lo están leyendo, igual saben como se sienten los personajes y lo que esta pasando.

DRAGON-062: Y con todo eso aclarado, quiero dar un especial agradecimiento a mi sister "Marth Mt." por su apoyo incondicional, y por acceder a hacer una participación especial como Sally en una de las escenas (creo que se darán cuenta cual, porque notarán la GRAN diferencia en los estilos de escritura, ya que el de ella es mejor que el mío como por mil XD) y bueno sis no tengo más nada que decirte, sólo que este capítulo va para ti, así como para todos nuestros reviewers

PD: Todo el texto que este escrito en cursivas y entre comillas, por ejemplo: _"Hola"_ son pensamientos de los personajes

**Sonic Adventure: Chaos High**

_Chapter two: "Promise"_

Era de mañana, el sol aun no había salido, las luces aun estaban apagadas en toda la casa, excepto por un cuarto, En el cual Sonic se encontraba terminando de vestirse para ir a clases. Se había levantado muy temprano ese día, ansioso por comenzar. Algo muy raro en el. Ya había terminado de vestirse cuando se miró nuevamente en el espejo y sonrió satisfecho, para luego dedicarse a revisar su horario y recoger los libros para ese día.

Pasó tal vez lo que sería una media hora.

El sol ya había salido parcialmente y había cierta iluminación, pero aun era necesaria la luz eléctrica para ver. La madre de Sonic ya se había despertado. Estaba abajo preparando el desayuno. El cual consistía de una simple tostada y jugo de naranja. Ella no pensó que debía hacer más ya que Sonic siempre salía apurado. Después de estar lista con su comida dijo para si misma.

¿??: Creo que ya es hora de despertar a Sonic.

Cual fue su sorpresa al escuchar una puerta cerrándose y ver a Sonic bajando las escaleras ya vestido y arreglado para ir a clases.

SONIC: Hola ma.

La mujer lo miro con la boca ligeramente abierta, luego de unos segundos contesto el saludo.

¿??: Ho…hola mi amor ¿Dormiste bien?

SONIC: Si muy bien gracias. Oye ya me voy a clases, adiós.

¿??: Espera mi cielo ¿No quieres que te prepare nada? Hoy no vas tarde.

SONIC: No no, comeré en el colegio como siempre. Bye. –Dijo a lo que apuradamente se dispuso a salir.

¿??: Sonic! –Gritó al joven de cabello azul.

SONIC: ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa ma?

¿??: Eso quisiera saber. Nunca te habías levantado tan temprano y mucho menos has estado tan apurado por ir a clases. ¿Qué paso ayer?

SONIC: Ah... –Sonic se quedó pensando por un rato, si le decía acerca de Amy ella podría tener la idea equivocada… Aunque tal vez no estaría tan equivocada. –Es que conocí a varias personas y los profesores me cayeron muy bien. Además que es algo nuevo entonces me gustó mucho.

¿??: Oh… Bueno me alegro que te sientas bien en tu nueva escuela y que ya hayas hecho amigos. Cuídate amor.

SONIC; Si mamá ya no te preocupes mas. Bueno adiós. –Salió corriendo por la puerta antes de darle tiempo a la mujer de decir algo más.

La luz solar se asomó perezosamente por la ventana del cuarto de Amy, mientras ésta decidía mirarse al espejo por quinta vez. Una sonriente y tierna Amy le devolvía la mirada, con un intenso brillo en los ojos. Se había asegurado de que la camisa marrón luciera reluciente, ya que había pasado toda la tarde del día anterior lavándola y planchándola. Trató, a su vez, de ajustarse su minifalda azul, a la altura perfecta. No quería que estuviera muy larga, o parecería una monja, ni tampoco muy corta, porque parecería otra cosa.

Y de repente, como si hubiese caído como un rayo, una duda voló por su mente. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan obsesiva con su imagen? No es que no le importara, pero quien llevaba siempre todo lo relacionado con la imagen con exageración era Rouge y no ella. Sin embargo, no tardo en dar con la causa: El "Nuevo", por supuesto, tal vez quería demostrarle, que ella también podía verse bonita. Y otra pregunta pasó por su cabeza: ¿Por qué le importaba tanto que "El Nuevo" se diera cuenta de lo bonita que podía verse? Y peor aún, el hecho de tratar de engañarse a si misma, pretendiendo no recordar el nombre de Sonic. Por supuesto que lo recordaba, si desde que salió por primera vez de los labios del chico, quedó grabado en su mente, dando vueltas libremente alrededor de ésta. Y la verdad es que pensar en Sonic le hacia bien, reflexionó mientras bajaba las escaleras que daban a la cocina, por alguna extraña razón, desde que lo conoció, todos sus problemas se apartaron y al parecer no tenían ninguna intención de volver.

¿?: Buenos días mí querida Rosita- la sacó de sus pensamientos una voz ronca- ¿No vienes a sentarte aquí conmigo?

Amy identificó al dueño de la voz ronca inmediatamente. Su padre, Barney Rose, la saludaba desde el comedor principal. Era un hombre corpulento, de baja estatura, anchos brazos, y un muy pronunciado estomago. Su tez era blanca al igual que su hija, y sus ojos verdes, que intentaban esconderse, detrás de unos parpados que luchaban por mantenerse abiertos, no brillaban con la misma intensidad que irradiaban los de Amy

AMY: (saludando a su padre con una medio sonrisa) Buenos días, papá- devolvió el saludo tratando de sonar lo más normal posible. No era la primera vez que veía a su padre en ese estado- No puedo sentarme, contigo, perdóname, pero ya voy tarde- se excusó, tratando de no mirar a su padre

BARNEY: Oh ya veo, no importa hijita- contestó con algo de decepción en su voz- Ve, no quiero que te vaya mal por culpa de tu padre

AMY: (sonriendo) No te preocupes papá, no llegaré tarde, aún estoy a tiempo- aseguró, mientras se acercaba para besar la regordeta mejilla de su padre- Cuídate mucho ¿si?- imploró cuando ya se había acercado a la puerta, y no vacilo en salir

Y antes de que cerrara la puerta completamente, pudo escuchar un fugaz "Tu también".

Sonic ya había llegado al colegio. No estaba muy lleno ya que este había llegado algo temprano. Se encontraba sentado en un banco cerca de la entrada, esperando calmadamente.

Finalmente después de un rato se levantó y se dispuso a entrar al colegio cuando una voz conocida lo hizo voltearse.

AMY: (llegando, con una sonrisa en el rostro) Sonic- logró pronunciar- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- inquirió curiosa- ¿Esperabas a alguien acaso?

SONIC: No no… Lo que pasa es que me levante muy temprano y ya sabes. –Le devolvió la sonrisa.

AMY: Oh ya veo...-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar- De todas las personas en el colegio, eras a quien menos esperaba ver.

SONIC: Pues lamento decepcionarte –Bromeó.

AMY: No me decepcionas, la verdad es que...- empezó, pero desvió ligeramente la mirada- Es que quería verte, sólo que no esperaba verte tan temprano, es todo.

Sonic se la quedo viendo. Estaba rojo hasta el tope y sentía que el estomago se le revolvía horriblemente. Si solo le dijo que quería verlo. ¿Era algo normal no? Siendo el un amigo nuevo para ella. Bueno fuera la razón que fuera el efecto fue el mismo. Sonic no pudo evitar reír nerviosamente.

AMY: ¿Sonic?- preguntó observando a su compañero que la miraba como paralizado- ¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó avergonzándose.

SONIC: ¿Ah? –La miro preocupado.- No claro que no… es que… la verdad yo también quería verte. –Volvió a reír aun más nervioso.

AMY: Ah- replicó, tratando de ignorar la fiesta que había dado inicio en su estómago, y el fuerte calor que sintió de repente- Me al-alegra escuchar eso.

SONIC: Si… -Se la quedo viendo de reojo mientras sonreía.

AMY: (dándose cuenta de la mirada de Sonic, sonrojándose, de esa manera, aún más) ¿Qué?- preguntó con mucho nerviosismo- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

SONIC: Uh…- "_No. se dio cuenta ¿Qué hago_?"- No nada es que… te ves bien hoy es todo…. "_Bien hecho genio ahora va a pensar lo que no es"_.– Pensó arrepentido.

AMY: (Sonrojándose aún más, si es que eso es humanamente posible) Ah...gracias, de verdad- agradeció mirándolo con sinceridad- Tú también te ves muy bien hoy... _"Muy bien para ser posible... ¿pero que estoy pensando?"_

SONIC: (Tan rojo que a los autores les ha sido imposible describirlo) Ah gracias. "_Ufff me salve de esta. Y de paso dijo que me veía bien… ¿Y ahora por que me pone tan feliz?"_

AMY: ¿Q-qué clase tienes ahorita?- preguntó cuando estaba en frente de su locker.

SONIC: Umm… –Reviso su horario –Historia… Que divertido- dijo sin ánimos.

AMY: ¿Quieres que te lleve?

SONIC: ¿Por qué? ¿También tienes historia?

AMY: No- contestó, sonando decepcionada- Pero te puedo llevar, si quieres.

SONIC: No, No quisiera que llegues tarde por mi culpa.

AMY: Sonic, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero todavía falta mucho tiempo para que empiecen las clases- dijo divertida- No debes de estar acostumbrado a llegar temprano ¿Verdad?

SONIC: Ah… Si es verdad –Rió- No a decir verdad siempre acostumbro llegar bastante tarde. Aunque nada comparado a Knuckles ayer –Volvió a reír.

AMY: La verdad es que al parecer no le ganas en casi nada- bromeó.

SONIC: ¿Eh? ¿Cómo así? –La miró extrañado.

AMY: (riendo ante la mirada de "Pooky") Lo que quiero decir es que no le ganas en nada que tenga que ver en "romper las reglas escolares".

SONIC: Ahh… -Volvió a reír y luego sonrió- Bueno ¿Nos vamos?

AMY: Claro- contestó, empezando a caminar- Vas a dejar al Profesor sorprendido.

SONIC: Me imagino que no muchas personas quieren llegar temprano a una clase como historia. –Menciono mientras caminaba con ella.

AMY: La verdad, no- replicó- Su clase tiende a ser muy repetitiva, a veces.

SONIC: Para mi todas las clases de historia son iguales. Temas sobre personas que ya murieron y que ni conocen en persona y que en realidad a muy pocos les interesa. Al menos eso pienso yo. Mi madre dice que la historia es bonita, pero yo no se que tiene de "bonita" un montón de guerras sin sentido y una política que ya ni se usa.

Amy no dijo nada, sólo miro a Sonic unos instantes, y luego desvió un poco la mirada.

AMY: _Vaya que es de mente cerrada, aunque tiene razón, y además por fin conozco a alguien que no tiene miedo a decir lo que piensa._

Sonic observó a Amy por unos segundos.

SONIC: Amy –La llamó.

AMY: (saliendo de sus pensamientos) ¿Eh?- preguntó sobresaltándose un poco.

SONIC: ¿Esto es algo que te tiende a pasar muy seguido o que? –La observó preocupado.

AMY: (mostrándose nerviosa) No, es sólo que estaba pensando, y me dejé llevar-explicó tratando de disimular los nervios. ¿Y es que acaso tenía una razón para estar nerviosa?

SONIC: ¿Fue por lo que dije? ¿Te molestó o algo?

AMY: (perdiendo los nervios) No, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- se dirigió a él con curiosidad- Era...otra cosa, no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte- aseguró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sonic se sonrojó ligeramente y se la quedó mirando.

SONIC: _Es muy linda cuando sonríe… Creo que nunca me había sentido tan agradable con una chava antes…. ¿Qué estoy pensando? Claro que me siento bien con ella después de todo fue la primera que me habló ayer. Aunque también es muy agradable y… ¿¡Que estoy pensando!?_

AMY: (mirando a Sonic) Pooky, ¿En qué piensas?- preguntó con un tono bastante cálido en su voz, mientras el chico volteaba bruscamente.

SONIC: (Rojo hasta el tope) ¿Ah? No no, en nada. –Se rió nerviosamente.

AMY: _Que extraño, no me reclamó, por llamarlo Pooky- lo _miró de reojo_- Parece que tiene calor, pobre, si está esperando a que arreglen el aire de este pasillo se va a desesperar...-Sonic la observa, extrañado- Amy te está mirando, no vayas a cometer ninguna tontería, ya sonríele ¿No? Eso es.., Wow!- _y al poco tiempo Amy resbaló y cayó al suelo provocándose un pequeño golpe en la rodilla. Miró con enfado a su alrededor y divisó el aviso de "Cuidado. Piso mojado"- Ouch- se quejó.

SONIC: (Sobresaltándose) ¿Estas bien Amy? –Le preguntó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

AMY: (tomando la mano que le ofrecían) Si, gracias- contestó- Qué torpe ¿no?- comentó, sin darse cuenta de que aún estaba agarrada de la mano de Sonic.

SONIC: (Riendo) Pues si ya veo que te dejas llevar. –Le sonrió- Y ahora tu ¿En que pensabas que tan distraída te puso? –Le pregunto sonriéndole, aun sin soltarle la mano.

AMY: En Knuckles y Rouge-mintió mientras soltaba varias risitas nerviosas- Mira, ya llegamos.

Sonic observo la puerta que decía claramente "Historia" con cierto fastidio. La propia palabra ya era suficiente para que sintiera deseos de dormir.

SONIC: (Suspirando) Que bueno que solo sea una hora. No aguantaría más de lo mismo por dos o más al dia. –Dijo frustrado.

AMY: (tratando de no reírse de la "desdicha" de Sonic) Confío en que podrás- afirmó, tratando de animarlo- Bueno, tengo que irme, voy a encontrarme con Rouge para ir a clase de Psicología, ¿Te veo en la cafetería?- inquirió, casi rogando.

SONIC: Claro –Agregó animadamente- Si es que sobrevivo.

AMY: Bueno, entonces te veo ahí- dijo con emoción- ¡No llegues tarde!-añadió, para darse la vuelta y caminar con cierta dificultad mientras tarareaba alegremente.

Sonic la vio mientras se iba, luego volteó a la puerta y dio un suspiro antes de entrar. El salón estaba vacio, no había ni un alma dentro excepto por el profesor que al parecer estaba acomodando unos planes de clases, aunque era difícil ver por la oscuridad. El salón tenía la misma apariencia oscura y pesada que el día anterior. No había ninguna luz excepto por unas cuantas velas que no ayudaban mucho a alegrar el ambiente. Sonic se preguntó como podía leer con tan poca luz.

SONIC: Umm… Buenos días… -Saludó al hombre quien al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

¿??: Ah Buenos días joven, que bueno verlo de nuevo.

Sonic pudo reconocer la voz del profesor Big saludándolo en ese tono tan inusual para un profesor.

SONIC: Profesor Big ¿Es usted el profesor de historia?

PROF BIG: Um si, soy yo. Me alegro de verlo tan temprano el día de hoy. ¿Tan emocionado esta por empezar la clase?

SONIC: uhh… si algo así… -Dijo desanimadamente.

Sonic fue y tomo uno de los asientos más cercanos a la luz de las velas. No le fue difícil ya que no había nadie en el salón, luego de esperar unos minutos sonó la campana y los estudiantes comenzaron a llegar poco a poco. Sin muchos ánimos al parecer, entre ellos estaba Shadow que tomo el puesto atrás de el chico peli azul. Este se lo quedó mirando con cierto recelo.

SHADOW: (Notando a Sonic) Ah hola. –Saludo en un tono inexpresivo.

SONIC: ¿Que onda? –Devolvió el saludo en el mismo tono.

PROF. BIG: (Saludando animadamente) Buenos días clase. Espero hoy estén muy animados porque vamos a hablar sobre la Segunda guerra mundial, para refrescar nuestra memoria. Como saben este fue un periodo muy importante….

Así la clase transcurrió sin mayores problemas por un rato. Sonic se estaba quedando dormido al punto de que ya daba pequeños ronquidos de vez en cuando. Shadow no se inmutaba, pero vio como estaba su compañero adelante y decidió despertarlo.

SHADOW: (Palmeándolo en la espalda) Hey…

SONIC: (saltando en su silla) ¿Ah!? Ah ¿Qué pasa?... –Dijo mirando al chico de cabello oscuro.

SHADOW: No te recomendaría quedarte dormido. Los exámenes del profesor Big son bastante difíciles, aunque no lo parezca.

SONIC: ¿Los de Big? Si parece que el no sabe ni donde esta parado. –Dijo en voz baja.

SHADOW: Recuerda que no todo es lo que parece.

SONIC: Si, tienes razón… Oye ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen tú y Amy? –Preguntó cambiando de tema súbitamente.

Shadow sintió que se le revolvía el estomago, pero no se inmutó.

SHADOW: Ella y yo… Solo somos amigos y ya –Dijo con cierto desanimo, luego continuó.- La verdad es que ella es mi mejor amiga y siento que con ella puedo abrirme cuando con las otras personas me he cerrado. Ella me entiende y yo la trato de entender en lo que puedo, por eso que es que somos tan cercanos.

SONIC: hmm, ya veo. –Sonic volteo sintiendo molestias en su estomago sin saber por que ¿Eran celos? ¿Por qué debería estar celoso? Al fin y al cabo ellos son solo amigos, y aunque fueran mas que eso ¿Por qué le debía importar…?

La clase transcurrió de manera normal sin futuras charlas o percances.

El pequeño moretón que yacía en la rodilla de Amy, no fue impedimento para que ésta llegara puntual a su clase. El aula de Psicología, no era precisamente un salón de clase común: era como una versión gigantesca del consultorio de un verdadero Psicólogo, habían sillones grandes en vez de pupitres, y la pared estaba decorada de tal forma que Amy pensó que si la luz se apagara y quedaran totalmente a oscuras, la pared de alguna u otra forma lograría brillar. Fue a sentarse en su sillón con calma e intento recordar el conocimiento que tenía acerca de la materia. Siempre vio la Psicología como una asignatura interesante y fácil de comprender, y de alguna manera siempre le ayudaba a comprenderse a si misma cada vez un poco más. Pero esta vez dudaba que la Psicología la pudiera ayudar, dado que nunca había tenido tantos pensamientos en la cabeza. Y en el estomago, sentía una mezcla muy agradable de sensaciones se revolvían en él como si estuvieran rugiendo. No lograba comprenderlo, por más que lo tratara de reflexionar. ¿Acaso habría alguna explicación lógica para lo que estaba sintiendo? Esperaba que si.

¿??: ¡QUITATE IMBECIL ESE ES MI PUESTO!

Y de nuevo fue sacada de sus pensamientos tan repentinamente que sintió un fuerte pero pasajero dolor de cabeza como si la hubiesen golpeado con un martillo. Los estudiantes empezaron a llegar y entre ellos estaba una muy enojada Rouge que se ubicó a su lado, y cuando se volteó para observarla le dedicó una media sonrisa

AMY: Ah eres tú- susurró para luego soltar un largo suspiro. Rouge murmuró algo parecido a "A quien esperabas" mientras escupía veneno con la mirada- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó con su usual tono curioso

ROUGE: (haciendo esfuerzos enormes para no alterarse) La verdad no se porque lo preguntas, Amy si bien lo sabes

AMY: (mirando a su amiga con el ceno fruncido) No, no lo se- refutó- Si de verdad lo supiera, no te lo estaría preguntando ¿o sí?- argumentó, a lo que Rouge cruzó los brazos derrotada. Esto sólo hizo que Amy sonriera- Anda, sabes que puedes confiar en mí- aseguró con sinceridad

ROUGE (calmándose) Es por lo de ayer- explicó mientras estiraba los brazos- Es que… ¡no se que fue lo que me pasó!- exclamó con indignación mientras levantaba el tono de su voz. A raíz de esto, muchas miradas curiosas se posaron sobre ellas. Rouge avergonzada, se levantó de su sillón- Amy ¿podemos ir a otro lado?- la chica peli rosa la miró como si estuviera loca- Si es por las clase, ya ha pasado media hora y el profesor no ha llegado y no creo que llegue. ¡Por favor Amy!- insistió. Amy se levantó a regañadientes- Gracias, y ahora larguemonos de aqui antes de que nos sigan la cuerda de viejas chismosas que rondan por aquí- gritó haciendo un énfasis especial en las palabras "viejas" y "chismosas". El alumnado femenino presente en esa aula las miró con recelo y con un toque de decepción cuando cruzaron la puerta y salieron del salón.

En ese mismo momento iba un Knuckles muy apurado corriendo por los pasillos para llegar lo mas temprano que su "sueño" le dejaba, topándose con las dos niñas en el camino y frenando apuradamente.

Rouge sintió un horrible nudo en la garganta, que le daba una desagradable sensación de asfixia. De todas las personas con las que podía haberse cruzado en ese momento, el destino lo escogió a él. Desvió la mirada ligeramente, pensando en lo mucho que odiaba su suerte en ese momento.

KNUCKLES: (Mirando nervioso de un lado a otro) Ah… Hola Amy… -Saludó. La tensión podía sentirse en aire. Knuckles miró a Rouge fijamente- Uhh Rouge.

Amy no respondió verbalmente, limitándose solo a asentir levemente con la cabeza.

KNUCKLES: ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –Dijo algo tembloroso.

ROUGE: (evitando la mirada de Knuckles) Ehh.. Perdona no puedo- balbuceó- Es que...estoy ocupada.

KNUCKLES: Rouge… de verdad necesito hablar contigo.

ROUGE: (sonrojada) No puedo, ya te dije...estoy ocupada- Knuckles la miró inquisitivamente- Es que voy a ayudar a Amy con su maquillaje, ya ves como está y ¿No puede presentársele a Sonic así verdad?

La aludida brincó al escuchar tal comentario.

KNUCKLES: (Mirando a Amy) ¿Qué tiene? Se ve muy bien como esta. Rouge de verdad es importante.

AMY: (mirando ceñuda a Rouge) Gracias Knuckles, eres muy amable.

KNUCKLES: Si, de nada, Rouge ya viste por favor solo ven.

En ese momento Sonic estaba caminando por el pasillo, alegre de haber sobrevivido esa clase. El y Shadow se habían separado a lo que esta terminó, no es que a Sonic le importara mucho. Mientras caminaba divisó al pequeño grupo en su discusión y se acercó a ellos.

SONIC: Hey ¿Qué hay? A poco no puedo creer que sobreviví a historia pero aquí estoy. –Saludó alegremente.

AMY: (alejándose de Rouge para poder acercarse a Sonic sonriente) Me alegro de verte otra vez- comentó riendo.

Rouge observó a Amy desesperada, como si estuviera buscando una respuesta en los ojos de Rose.

SONIC: (Algo avergonzado) Uh… Si. Igualmente –Rió.

Knuckles solo se estaba impacientando, mirando en todas direcciones.

AMY: (confundida) Rouge ¿De qué estas habla...?

ROUGE: Claro, claro- la cortó nerviosa- Amy que no te de pena todas las mujeres hacemos esto diariamente, a todas nos hace falta un retoque de vez en cuando. Tranquila Amy, estoy segura que Sonic entenderá.

SONIC: ¿Re… Que? –Las miro extrañados- Ok, no entiendo na…

KNUCKLES: (Ya enojado) Mira ¿Sabes que? Mejor déjalo así. Lo único que quería preguntarte es ¿Qué fue todo eso de ayer? Pero la verdad ¿Qué importa no? Mas bien debería de ir al doctor para ver que me pegaste en lugar de estar parado aquí, hablando contigo.

ROUGE: (acercándose a Knuckles) Esa fue tu decisión no la mía no me insultes por eso- sentenció, mirando fijamente los ojos violeta de Knuckles- Si ya te dije que estoy ocupada, es porque estoy ocupada y si por si acaso crees también que tus insultos de ESCUINCLE me afectan, estás muy equivocado- dijo con resentimiento- Discúlpame pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- concluyó antes de empezar a caminar en dirección contraria.

KNUCKLES: Si claro vete. ¿Para que gasto mi tiempo en hablar contigo cuando puedo hacer algo productivo? Como ver la hierba crecer. –Dicho esto se retiro.

SONIC: …da. –Termino la palabra quedando sorprendido.

AMY: lo que hace la terquedad ¿Verdad?- comentó mirando a Sonic, con decepción en los ojos- No es tan difícil decirse que se gustan ¿O sí?

SONIC: (Aun sorprendido) ¿Eh?

AMY: Olvídalo Pooky, eres un caso perdido- dijo resignada.

SONIC: Espera, espera… ¿Se supone que ellos se gustan? Les faltó poco para matarse… Y deja de decirme Pooky –Le dijo sonrojado.

AMY: Tan lindo y tan inocente- suspiró divertida- ¿Que no es obvio que lo hacen para tratar de esconderlo?

Sonic se la quedo mirando sonrojado. ¿Le había dicho que era lindo o solo se lo había imaginado?

SONIC: A decir verdad, no soy un experto en asuntos de amor.

AMY: No ya me doy cuenta- ironizó- Pero si, lo hacen para esconderlo- afirmó muy segura de sus palabras- Y ahora que lo recuerdo, Rouge quería decirme algo pero no alcanzó a hacerlo..!Ahora me muero de la curiosidad!-se quejó frustrada.

SONIC: (Volteando los ojos) Amy, que chismosa.

AMY: Gracias- contestó sarcásticamente- la mayoría de las personas no entienden lo que es la "curiosidad innata"

Sonic se rió divertido.

SONIC: Oye, entonces ¿Vamos a la cafetería?

AMY: Claro- afirmó sonriendo radiante- Pero antes deja que vaya por Rouge, me preocupa.

SONIC: ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

AMY: Aunque tu oferta suena tentadora, no- replicó sonrojada- No creo que puedas entrar donde creo que pueda estar- comentó entre risas.

SONIC: (Captando el punto) Si supongo –Se rió también- Entonces te espero en la cafetería. ¿Ok? –Le dijo alegremente para luego salir caminando, luego volteó. –Tal vez y hasta encuentre a Knuckles en el camino aunque no debería acercármele. –Luego siguió su camino despidiéndose con la mano.

Amy le sonrió mientras se perdía de vista, y luego se dio la vuelta para ir en busca de Rouge. No sería muy difícil encontrarla, seguramente con lo vanidosa que era estaba en el baño maquillándose o arreglándose el cabello, pensó Amy mientras caminaba, por los ahora llenos, pasillos de la institución. No podía creer que fueran tan tercos los dos, era tan obvia su atracción hacia el otro, no entendía como no podían haberse dado cuenta todavía. Si hasta Sonic lo había comentado el día anterior, y el nuevo había probado ser en su opinión "tan tierno y tan inocente" como ella misma se lo dijo. Un momento… ¿acaso se lo dijo? ¡Pero si se suponía que sólo lo estaba pensando! Otro montón de ideas entraron en su cabeza, si de verdad se lo dijo, eso daría pie a que Sonic pensara otra cosa de ella ¿o no? ¿O habrá entendido perfectamente lo que ella pensaba sobre él y acerca de la forma en que lo veían sus ojos verdes? No tuvo, sin embargo, el tiempo suficiente para tratar de responderse aquellas preguntas, ya que el baño de mujeres, se encontraba en frente de ella

Y con apenas cruzar la puerta sus ojos localizaron a Rouge inmediatamente. Estaba cepillando su cabello platinado en frente del espejo; movía el cepillo con cierto nerviosismo y murmuraba cosas como "?Que hice?" o "que tonta eres" Amy se le acercó sigilosamente, y le colocó una de sus manos en el hombro. Rouge pegó tal salto, que el cepillo salió volando y fue a dar a un inodoro

ROUGE: (respirando rápidamente) Amy… me diste un buen susto, pensé que eras…- empezó sonando decepcionada

AMY: (mirando a su amiga preocupada) …que era Knuckles- terminó la frase por Rouge- Hey, no creo que pueda entrar a menos que tenga un lado que no hayamos descubierto en él- comentó tratando de animar a su amiga pero Rouge sólo bajo la cabeza. Amy la observó comprensivamente- A ver Rouge, cuéntame ¿Qué sientes?

ROUGE: (con cierto temblor en la voz) La verdad es que… no quería hablar con el en ese momento- la chica "rosa" le lanzó una mirada curiosa- Lo de ayer…es algo que también me confunde a mi.- confesó mientras senita que la voz se le iba- Fue algo muy raro, no se por que, pero sentí que abrazarlo era lo correcto, y al hacerlo, me sentí bien...conmigo misma. Fue una sensación tan extraña, que es inexplicable,

AMY: y si tan bien te sentiste…?Por que no se lo explicaste?

ROUGE: (riendo de manera sarcástica) Ay por favor Amy, ¿Cómo crees que se lo voy a explicar? Sería demasiado para su cerebro de mandril y no quiero insultar a los mandriles

AMY: (con el entrecejo fruncido) Yo lo vi. muy dispuesto a hablar sobre el tema

ROUGE: Tal vez para el fue otra cosa y como le doy lástima quiso pedir perdón. Además, si le explico todo esto es muy probable que el pequeño maní en su cabeza explote...- conjeturó soltando una risita tonta

AMY: (tratando de permanecer seria) No estás por saber que fue para él hasta que no lo hablen- sentenció mirándola fijamente

ROUGE: (sin darse por vencida) La verdad tienes razón, pero ¿y si piensa que estoy loca luego de que le explique todo esto?

AMY: (sonriendo) Rouge, él ya piensa que estás loca, y no te importa mucho ¿o estoy equivocada?- razonó riendo. Rouge esbozó una sonrisa- No tienes nada que perder

ROUGE: La verdad, no- cedió sonriendo- Me convenciste, voy a hablar con él cuando lo vea. Gracias, siempre sabes que decir

AMY: ¿Para que estamos los amigos?- dijo mientras la sonrisa en su rostro se expandía- Ahora ven que Sonic nos espera en la cafetería- Rouge accedió y empezaron a caminar cuando escucharon una voz familiar que las "obligó" a esconderse en uno de los inodoros"

SALLY: (hablando calmadamente)...y por eso digo que se preocupen las que no tienen quien las invite para el baile de Navidad, por que yo ya tengo

Amy ladeó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, no le gustaba escuchar conversaciones ajenas. En el rostro de Rouge se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa, para ella esto iba a estar muy bueno como para perdérselo

¿??: ¿En serio? -Pregunto con entusiasmo otra chica que estaba con Sally- ¿Y quien es? No no me digas. Es alguien del equipo de fútbol ¿Verdad?

SALLY: ¡Claro que no, Karen!- exclamó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo- Es algo que está recién llegado

KAREN: (Emocionada) Entonces dime, me matas de curiosidad.

SALLY: (haciéndose la importante) Se llama Sonic Speeder, estaba en la clase del Profe Big esta mañana- específico arreglándose el cabello rojo- De pelo azul

KAREN: ¿Queee!? No es cierto -dijo dando brincos- Ese chico nuevo es todo un ejemplar y ¿A poco te invitó?

SALLY: (mirándola con decisión) No, todavía no- replicó con frialdad- Pero no tardará mucho en caer, ya sabes que siempre consigo lo que quiero

Los oídos de Rouge y Amy captaron la conversación lo que causó diferentes efectos en cada una. Amy se recargó en la pared, mientras aparentemente conseguía el techo muy interesante, dado que su mirada se había clavado en el mismo; Rouge por su parte, se quedó pensativa por unos segundos, antes de dirigirse a Amy

ROUGE: (susurrando enojada) No voy a permitir que Sally se salga con la suya- sentenció decidida. Amy la miro ceñuda

AMY: (molesta, sin razón alguna) ¿Vas a tratar de hacer que Sonic te invite a ti al baile?

ROUGE: No yo precisamente- refutó picadamente- No son mis encantos los que le atraen- comento guinandole un ojo. Amy la miro asustada

AMY: (nerviosa) Rouge…se que cuando pones esa cara, es porque alguna idea loca pasa por tu cabeza

ROUGE: (riendo) No es tan loca como piensas- Amy la miró, expectante- No soy yo quien va a conquistar a Sonic, tú lo harás

Amy sintió una fuerte ola de calor que le golpeó la cara bruscamente. Su mente empezó a trabajar rápidamente, dejándola como aturdida. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Rouge? ¿ELLA conquistar a Sonic? Por supuesto que le gustaría…pero…!PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO! No, no podía hacerlo, simplemente porque era demasiado infantil, Sonic no era un juguete..mas sin embargo si ella lograra conquistarlo no estaría jugando con él de todo porque… porque obviamente lo estaría salvando de Sally, si claro, pero ¿desde cuando le había importado tanto un chico? Con el que tenía un contacto más cercano siempre había sido Shadow pero ahora Sonic se le colaba en su mente y…

ROUGE: (mirando satisfecha a Amy) ¿Estás pensando seriamente en hacerlo verdad?- inquirió, Amy le desvió la mirada- Sabes que quieres, ven vamos a poner en su lugar a esas brujas- y dicho esto, literalmente arrastró a la oji verde fuera de su escondite, donde una Sally las miró con desprecio y sorpresa

SALLY: (lanzando veneno con la mirada) Pero miren, si las cucarachas salieron de su cañería- siseó con desprecio. Karen solito una risita tonta

ROUGE: (sarcásticamente) Pues si, y hemos venido desde nuestra cañería a pedirle a nuestra Reina aquí presente- comenzó señalando a Sally- que regrese con nosotras, que sin ella no tenemos quien nos gobierne

KAREN: Pues su reina tiene que prepararse para ir al baile, no tiene tiempo de jugar con niñitas de kinder

ROUGE: ¿El baile de Navidad?- preguntó riendo- ¿Y ya tienes pareja?

SALLY: (confiada) Claro, es un bombón, se llama Sonic Speeder

ROUGE: Ay Sally querida, no entendientes lo que significa una pareja ¿verdad?- inquirió riendo malévolamente- Una "pareja" es algo que está compuesto por dos

SALLY: (enojada) ¿Y quién es la resbalosa?

ROUGE: La tienes enfrente- contestó satisfecha. Sally dirigió su vista a Amy quien estaba, enfrente de ella, se acercó y la examinó minuciosamente con la mirada como estuviera buscando algún tipo de droga o algún explosivo dentro de ella, antes de estallar en carcajadas

SALLY: (riendo) ¿Rose con Sonic?- preguntó mirando a Rouge como si esta tuviera millones de granos en su cara- Por favor, es más factible que sea gay a que se fije en Rose

La aludida no había pronunciado palabra pero al escuchar tal comentario, dirigió su mirada hacia una muy risueña, fusilándola con está.

AMY: (con determinación) ¿Y por qué Sonic no podría fijarse en mí?- la interrogó, intentando contestarse ella misma su pregunta mentalmente

SALLY: (parando de reír) Por favor, Rose, mírate, ¡eres un chiste!- se mofó Sally, con placer. Amy le dedicó una mirada helada

AMY: No se quien es el chiste aquí la verdad- le espetoo- Pero no quiero caer en ese tema, solamente te voy a decir que no voy a permitir que juegues con Sonic ¿me entendiste? Porque él vale mucho y no se merece que una…basura como tú se burle de él, así que si no quieres ver más allá de la chica "Rosa" que ves aquí te sugiero que ni se te ocurra meterte con él- le advirtió Amy, mientras que la asesinaba con los ojos. Karen la observaba asustada y Rouge disfrutaba del espectáculo con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

SALLY: (con voz quebrada) Sólo lo dices por que sabes que obviamente me va a invitar al baile a mi y no a ti- Amy soltó un leve suspiro, y fingiendo que no le prestaba atención, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida- ¡Y por favor no te vayas a suicidar cuando nos veas juntos!- añadió, gritando provocando otra risita estupida por parte de Karen. Amy clavó su fría mirada de nuevo en Sally y Rouge observaba, expectante

AMY: (fríamente) Te equivocas de nuevo Sally, no estoy asustada- sentenció con seguridad- Porque cualquiera con mas de dos dedos de frente, elegiría a cualquier persona antes que elegirte a ti, y estoy segura que Speeder los tiene- puntualizó con todo el desprecio posible- Ah si y ya veremos quien es la que se termina suicidando- y sin más, ella y Rouge salieron del baño, saboreando el triunfo

Mientras tanto Sonic estaba en la cafetería esperando pacientemente, aunque aun no había comprado nada. En realidad ahora mismo tenía otras cosas en la cabeza que comer… Como por ejemplo si Amy había encontrado a Rouge. De pronto Amy se le vino a la cabeza, hoy se había arreglado bastante, no es que el dia anterior hubiera estado desarreglada pero aun así, se notaba que había cuidado hasta el más mínimo detalle… ¿Y desde cuando era tan detallista? Por más que trataba no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Ya Sonic se sentía algo fastidiado y se puso a mirar a su alrededor, y logró ver a Knuckles acercándose. Se inquietó ligeramente, pero Knuckles solo se sentó en frente de el sin decir nada.

SONIC: um… Hey Knux,,,

KNUCKLES: …Knuckles –Dijo irritado.

SONIC: Si… Oye dime en serio ¿Que fue todo eso?

KNUCKLES: ¿Qué fue que? –Dijo secamente.

SONIC: Bueno lo que paso hace un rato, tú sabes…

KNUCKLES: Ah… nada, no quiero hablar de eso.

SONIC: Bueno si. Disculpa que te lo diga pero realmente la regaste.

KNUCKLES: ¿Tu que sabes? –Dijo irritado.

SONIC: Bueno no soy un experto en el amor… -Knuckles lo miro feo- …digo en chavas ni nada –rió- pero quizás debiste de ser mas suave con ella.

Knuckles lo miró frente a frente y sonrió brevemente.

KNUCKLES: Como tu con Amy ¿Verdad? "Amy ¿Puedes llevarme a mi siguiente clase?" –Se burló- claro llevas solo 1 día y medio aquí pero parece que te has acercado muuucho a Amy, por no decir que ella no suele ser tan amistosa con los nuevos.

A Sonic se le revolvió el estomago. Ahora que lo mencionaba, el no hace tanto que la conocía y ya sentía como si hubieran sido viejos amigos… pero era eso nada mas…

KNUCKLES: Si quieres mi consejo, invítala al baile de navidad.

SONIC: ¿Baile de navidad?

KNUCKLES: Si. Todos los años se organiza un baile donde celebran, lo que es la navidad y todas esas tonterías del amor y quien sabe que otra cosa. A mi solo me parece un montón de farsas para hacernos gastar más dinero y hacernos perder el tiempo, aunque así no tengo que venir al colegio, así que no me importa.

SONIC: No estas loco ¿Cómo la voy a invitar si apenas la conozco? Además, Amy no parece del tipo a la que le gusten esas cosas.

KNUCKLES: No a menos que tenga alguien con quien ir. Invítala ¿Qué puedes perder?

SONIC: Nah no creo Knuckles. –Sonic se sonrojó.

No muy lejos de allí, una muy sonriente Rouge no se cansaba de felicitar a su amiga por el triunfo obtenido. Amy también estaba sonriendo, no es que le gustara caer en el juego inmaduro de Sally, pero ésta se lo merecía, ya era hora de que alguien la pusiera en su lugar. Después de todo, todos los chicos con los que ella salía se quejaban de que no recibían llamadas por parte de ella luego de cierto tiempo, y la verdad a Amy le importaba muy poco. Pero Sally decidió fijarse en Sonic, y Amy no quería que él se ilusionara con Sally y luego terminara decepcionado o destrozado, y sabía que si eso llegase a suceder era problema de Sonic y no de ella, pero le importaba, sólo por el hecho de que se trataba de Sonic, aquel chico sincero, chispeante y de mente simple que la había dejado impactada desde que lo conoció.

No tardó en divisar al objeto de sus pensamientos, unas pocas mesas más allá de por donde ellas iban caminando. Le estaba sonriendo y haciéndole señas con la mano. Knuckles estaba a su lado con la cabeza hundida entre sus manos, lo que provocó cierta tensión en Rouge, quien bajo la mirada levemente. En cuanto a Amy se le volvió a revolver el estómago, en cuanto se sentó en frente del chico, luego de que un fugaz "hola" saliera de sus labios, y tratara de desviar la mirada del campo visual de los ojos verdes de Sonic.

SONIC: Hola Amy, Rouge. –Sonrió.

Rouge se había sentado en frente del pelirrojo e intento no reparar de su presencia.

ROUGE: (sonriéndole a Sonic) Hola Speeder- saludó alegremente- ¿Nos acompañas a tomar algo para celebrar el triunfo de mi rosita preferida?- inquirió con picardía. Knuckles la miró con interés, y ella fingió ignorarlo.

SONIC: ¿Triunfo de que? –Dijo mientras se levantaba.

Amy miró de reojo a Sonic pero no respondió. La sonrisa de Rouge se alargó.

ROUGE: Amy, te está preguntando- canturreó divertida- No seas maleducada y contéstale, no lo dejes con la duda que lo está matando.

SONIC: Si anda Amy dime. –Rió divertido, ignorante de lo que Rouge quería decir en realidad.

La aludida sintió como todo a su alrededor dio vueltas, a la vez que sus piernas empezaron a temblar de manera alarmante.

AMY: (balbuceando) L-la verdad...

SONIC: (Mirándola preocupado) Amy ¿Qué te pasa? Estas temblando.

ROUGE: (mirando a Sonic con malicia) La verdad es que Amy puso a la odiosa, insoportable, insufrible y chocante de la probable hermana gemela de Knuckles- alegó Rouge.- Por si no lo entiendes, hablo de Sally- observó la preocupación en los ojos de Sonic- No te preocupes, es la emoción ¿verdad Amy?

AMY: (desviando la mirada) S-si claro es la emoción- aseguró forzando una sonrisa- No te preocupes, Pooky.

Sonic le tomó la mano.

SONIC: Pero estas helada Amy, ¿Segura que te sientes bien?

ROUGE: "_Dios mío, si a este le llega un tren de frente, llega al cielo antes de darse cuenta de que se va a morir_"

AMY: Pooky, estoy bien, ya no te preocupes, que me haces sentir peor- aseveró Amy pellizcándole juguetonamente la mejilla izquierda.

SONIC: Bueno si tu lo dices. –Dijo sonrojado- Pero mejor vamos a comprarte algo. –Sin soltarla la llevo con el a la línea para comprar.

ROUGE: "_Rouge querida, Cupido te tiene envidia_"- volteó la mirada para observar a un asombrado Knuckles- ¿Y tú que?

KNUCKLES: Nada que te importe. –Volteó enojado.

ROUGE: Me asombra tu madurez, mandril, yo que trato de ser educada y ve con lo que sales animal.

KNUCKLES: ¿Qué te importa lo que yo haga? Solo vete y déjame en paz.

ROUGE: (enojada) Y por qué no te vas tú con tu estúpida amargura para otro lado? Pensaba disculparme, pero ya veo que no tengo porque hacerlo, me acabas de demostrar que un gorila tiene el coeficiente intelectual más alto que tú- argumentó con severidad- Además si tu te vas, podremos respirar aire fresco de nuevo.

KNUCKLES: Bueno ¿Sabes que? –Dijo levantándose- Por una vez te voy a hacer caso, no tengo porque quedarme aquí y aguantar tus insultos. Ah por cierto tu eres quien seguramente podrías asfixiar a alguien con facilidad. –Dicho esto se retiró.

ROUGE: (susurrando) Eres un completo imbécil Knuckles Echidna.

Mientras tanto Sonic y Amy estaban esperando su turno para comprar, Amy no decía una palabra, Sonic solo la miraba discretamente con preocupación y algo de nerviosismo, el sentía que algo no estaba bien con ella la pregunta era ¿Qué…? Sonic se dignó a hablar.

SONIC: Amy…

Amy levantó su cabeza lentamente, tratando de no perderse en los ojos verdes de Sonic.

AMY: (susurrando) ¿Sonic?- fue lo único que logró salir de su boca. No quería que la mirara, no quería, simplemente porque si la miraba directamente a los ojos le confesaría lo que acababa de ocurrir con Sally.

SONIC: Amy ¿Qué tienes? –Sonic le toco la mejilla y la miró con preocupación- Oye si te sientes mal dímelo.

AMY: (evitando la mirada de Sonic) Nada, no me pasa nada- se tocó la mejilla y sintió la mano de Sonic allí. El impulso de dejar su mano allí para siempre se apoderó de todo su cuerpo por unos segundos en los que observó a Sonic con un brillo especial en los ojos, pero luego bajó la mirada cuando volvió a la realidad- Quédate tranquilo, no me pasa nada, en serio- aseguró con una sonrisa forzada.

SONIC: pero estas helada Amy.

AMY: Son los nervios los que me ponen así- confesó con franqueza. Sonic la observó con más preocupación y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de su grave error.

SONIC: ¿Nervios? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Amy sintió como el estómago se le revolvía con fiereza, y su mundo daba vueltas tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

AMY: Es p-por mi última clase del día: Educación Física, no soy muy buena en eso de los deportes ¿sabes?-aclaró tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible. Sonic abrió la boca para responder pero un fuerte carraspeo lo interrumpió. Una enojada vendedora los asesinaba con la mirada en ese instante. Amy volteó y pudo observar la cantidad de estudiantes molestos detrás de ellos. ¿Acaso estaban escuchando la conversación? Si así fue, ahora si que quería desaparecer.

VENDEDORA: (enojada) ¿Qué van a querer?

SONIC: uhh yo solo quiero un jugo de naranja. Nada más. ¿Tu que quieres Amy?

AMY: "_Yo quiero desaparecer_" Sólo un jugo de naranja, por favor.

VENDEDORA: Aquí tienen tórtolos- les pasa los jugos- 1 dólar.

Sonic avergonzado como estaba, y los mas rojo en las posibilidades humanas pago por los dos sin dar crédito a lo que hacia del todo, luego tomo su jugo y paso a Amy el suyo mientras comenzaba a caminar sin decir palabra.

Amy no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a beberse su jugo y en todo el camino ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra. Rose se sentó en la mesa y levantó la cabeza para recibir una confundida mirada por parte de Rouge.

AMY: (notando que los ojos de Rouge se habían posado sobre ella) ¿Qué pasa Rouge?- inquirió con angustia.

ROUGE: Parece que le pasaste los nervios a Sonic- comentó divertida.

Efectivamente Sonic estaba completamente tenso, solo bebía su jugo y no decía ninguna palabra.

ROUGE: (observando a Sonic) Por cierto, Amy, nunca llegué a felicitarte por completar tu curso de masajes para los nervios, la verdad eres muy buena en eso- comentó con malicia- ¿Por qué no se lo demuestras a Sonic? Le caería muy bien uno.

Sonic al escuchar esto se atragantó con el jugo y se sonrojo ya fuera por la idea o por la cantidad de líquido en la garganta. ¿Qué estaba pensando Rouge? ¿Un masaje? Y departe de Amy. La sola idea era loca si apenas lo conocía. Pero solo era eso, un masaje ¿Qué tenia de malo? Que a el se le revolvía el estomago cada vez que ella se acercaba demasiado, pero no es que el sintiera asco de Amy ni nada pues la razón de esto aun era desconocida para el chico.

Otra ola gigantesca de calor golpeó bruscamente a Amy. Cómo era posible que Rouge le estuviera ofreciendo eso? Un masaje a alguien que apenas conocía? No no podía hacerlo. Pero, ese alguien la había ayudado, incluso la había hecho reír mas de lo que creía que era capaz de hacerlo, por ende, sería una forma de pagarle ¿Verdad? De hacerlo sería eso, una forma de pagarle todas sus atenciones y nada más...nada más.

Rouge observó a Amy y luego a Sonic. Su comportamiento comprobaba su teoría todo era más que obvio ahora.

ROUGE: ¿Qué dices Sonic?- preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos- Amy no te dirá que no ¿Verdad Amy?

Sonic prefirió salir por el camino rápido.

SONIC: No… estoy bien, no te preocupes, no tienes que.

Amy miró a Rouge y luego a Sonic. Este le medio sonrió y ella se sintió algo decepcionada sin saber el por qué.

AMY: Tranquilo Sonic- dijo con voz suave- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Knuckles?- ante esta pregunta, Rouge saltó alarmada.

Sonic no dudó en desviar más la conversación.

SONIC: Es verdad, el estaba sentado conmigo hace un rato, Rouge ¿No sabes nada?

ROUGE: (fingiendo indiferencia) Ahora mismo debe estar ahogándose en el río mas cercano si tengo suerte.

Amy miró de un lado a otro, angustiada. Si Rouge había dicho algo como eso es porque alguna discusión estúpida había surgido entre ellos.

AMY: (levantándose la mesa) No sé que haya pasado- empezó tratando de sonar comprensiva- pero mejor voy a asegurarme que esté bien- y dicho esto se retiró.

Y por primera vez desde que tuvo la desdicha de conocerlo, el pelirrojo por fin se demostraba útil para Rouge. Estaba sola con Speeder, el pobre chico, ahora inocente y desprotegido como un bebé sin su mamá. Rouge sonrió con malicia, ahora si no podía escapar de sus garras, ahora si iba a responder todas sus preguntas sobre su "relación" con Amy. No estaba haciendo nada malo, después de todo, eso hacían las amigas.

ROUGE: (en un tono casual) Linda chica ¿Verdad?- inquirió con curiosidad.

SONIC: (Mirándola curioso) ¿Eh? Si… supongo. –Se rió algo sonrojado.

ROUGE: ¿Puedo preguntar a que te refieres con "supongo"?- preguntó tratando de sonar molesta- ¿Te parece bonita o no?

Sonic comenzó a mirar a todas partes como buscando el conducto mas pequeño por donde arrastrase para escapar a la pregunta, al no ver ninguno o al menos ninguno por el cual pudiera entrar, se rindió y no tuvo mas opción que responder.

SONIC: Pues… si digo… si es bonita.

ROUGE: Me alegra escuchar eso- comentó mirando al chico directamente a los ojos- Si me permites decírtelo, me tienes sorprendida ¿Sabes?

SONIC: ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? "_¿Qué pasa aquí?"_

ROUGE: Digamos que Amy no es la misma desde que apareciste tú- dijo simplemente.

SONIC: ¿Cómo así? –Sonic se apoyó en la mesa y la observo con interés.

ROUGE: _"¿Por qué tanto interés de repente, Sonic?"_ ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?

SONIC: (Riendo) ¿Y que le voy a decir? "Hey Amy ¿Es verdad que desde que llegué no eres la misma?"

ROUGE: "_Que simple Sonic_" ¿No podrías ser más disimulado?

SONIC: Quizás, pero prefiero no intentar nada, después puede creer lo que no es. ¿No seria más fácil que tú me lo expliques?

ROUGE: (sonriendo) ¿Y tanto miedo te da que crea lo que no es?- interrogó sin despegar la vista de Speeder.

SONIC: (Tratando de mantenerse) Obviamente. Es que es la primera que me habla y pues quiero conservar su amistad y se que apenas la conozco poco pero siento que me puedo abrir con ella.

ROUGE: "_Rouge eres un genio_" Ya veo- replicó pensativa- Te importa mucho su amistad ¿Verdad?

Sonic solo respondió con la cabeza.

ROUGE: ¿Y hasta que punto llegaría a importarte?

SONIC: (Sonrojado y hablando en una voz suave) No sabría decirlo, personas así son difíciles de encontrar.

ROUGE: Si, la verdad-contestó mirándolo tiernamente- Un consejo: no la dejes ir.

Estaba claro lo que Rouge quería decir, pero la mente simple de Sonic no capto el mensaje, y este solo respondió.

SONIC: No lo hare. –Sonrió.

ROUGE: "Amy tiene que darme las gracias" ¿Sabes? a veces presiento que es muy cerrada, quisiera que se abriera más, así sería más fácil ayudarla.

SONIC: ¿En serio? No lo parece.

ROUGE: Lo sé, pero lo es- aseguró- Pero bueno... por eso recurro a ti, se que Amy confía en ti, lo veo en sus ojos.

SONIC: Soy un completo extraño para ella, muy bien y podría ser un hipócrita ¿Sabes? –Mencionó ligeramente preocupado sin saber por que.

ROUGE: ¿Piensas que ella podría ser hipócrita?- inquirió sin entender.

Sonic negó firmemente con la cabeza.

SONIC: no, pero ¿Y si yo lo fuera?

Rouge lo miró curiosamente.

ROUGE: ¿Por qué piensas que llegarías a serlo?

SONIC: No me considero así, pero. Solo digo que dudo que ella confíe en mí así nada mas.

ROUGE: No lo dudes, porque ya lo hace- confirmó sonriente- Le demostraste que podía confiar en ti y eso para ella fue suficiente.

Sonic esbozó una sonrisa pero se mostro algo triste.

ROUGE: ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?- preguntó al notar la expresión de Sonic.

SONIC: No… Es solo que no me gustaría decepcionarla. –Miro a Rouge seriamente.

ROUGE: "¿Cómo le hizo Amy?" Con sólo estar ahí para ella, es suficiente- afirmó sonriendo.

Sonic le sonrió de vuelta.

Knuckles estaba en los bebederos, apoyado en la pared y murmurando para si mismo, quejándose acerca de lo que había pasado, y aunque de su boca salían insultos y demás cosas hacia Rouge en su mente ocurría algo completamente distinto.

KNUCKLES: (Murmurando) Es una estúpida, primero me evita tan descaradamente y después cree que voy a estar como si nada "_Aunque quizás me pasé un poco"_ Nah, se lo merecía. "_Aunque tal vez debería disculparme" _No ¿Para que? Seguramente va a comenzar a humillarme e insultarme.

AMY: (llegándole por detrás al pelirrojo) Knuckles- dijo en un leve susurro.

Knuckles se sobresaltó y volteó rápidamente para ver a una preocupada Amy.

KNUCKLES: Ah eras tú… No me asustes así –Dijo algo tenso.

AMY: (recargándose sobre la pared al lado de Knuckles) Ayuda mucho verdad?- preguntó en un tono soñador. Knuckles la miró con confusión- Pensar y reflexionar las cosas que nos han sucedido.

KNUCKLES: ¿De que hablas? –Preguntó el pelirrojo, tratando de aparentar normalidad sin mucho éxito.

Amy lo miró con ternura a la vez que una sonrisa comprensiva se dibujaba en su rostro.

AMY: Sólo digo que ayuda mucho pensar en aquellas decisiones que tomamos apresurados sin pensar en cuanto nos podríamos arrepentir después- aclaró con dulzura- Lo peor que nos podría pasar cuando tratamos de engañar a los demás es engañarnos nosotros mismos, ¿No crees?

Knuckles no dijo nada, pero en su mirada se hizo notar que entendía lo que Amy hablaba.

AMY: Knuckles, ¿Qué te pasa?- inquirió mientras tomaba la mano del pelirrojo- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿Verdad?

KNUCKLES: Es que… -Suspiró- Creo que la regué….

AMY: (empezando a caminar al lado de Knuckles) ¿Y cómo te sientes a partir de eso?

KNUCKLES ¿Tu como crees Amy?

AMY: (suspirando resignada) Knuckles, necesito saber lo que TU piensas lo que tú estás sintiendo en estos momentos para poder ayudarte.

KNUCKLES: Mira Amy de verdad no quiero hablar de eso. –Dijo mas nervioso que enojado.

AMY: Está bien- cedió seriamente. Sabía que Knuckles lo confesaría de todos modos, en su cara se veía la necesidad que tenía de tener a alguien que lo ayudara y comprendiera. y allí estaba ella para él ofreciéndole todo lo que tenía para poder ayudarlo.

Siguieron caminando. Knuckles se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, luego habló.

KNUCKLES: Es que… creo que no debí de hablarle así.

AMY: (mirándolo con aprehensión) No, no debiste, pero supongo que ella tampoco debió evitarte ¿Verdad?

KNUCKLES: Si supongo, aunque yo no debí reaccionar así.

AMY: Ella quería disculparse, lo se porque hable con ella- explicó- Pero no entiendo porque reacciono así...

KNUCKLES: No se… No tengo ni la menor idea de que es lo que le pasa,

AMY: Pero quizá más importante...- comenzó pensativa- ...es saber qué te pasa a ti ¿No crees?

KNUCKLES: (Un poco acelerado) Ya te lo dije, me siento mal por haberle contestado de esa manera, si ella solo se quería disculpar. Es todo.

AMY: Me refiero a antes de eso- dijo relajadamente- Antes de que ella te evitara y te cambiara el tema de conversación constantemente...tu sabes por lo de ayer.

Knuckles sintió una ola de calor repentino en todo su cuerpo, y su estómago comenzaba a molestarle, tanto por el tema como la falta de comida.

KNUCKLES: Eso… es que… -Balbuceó cada vez mas nervioso.

La chica esperó pacientemente, con una sonrisa, la expresión facial de Knuckles le recordó ciertas sensaciones que ella había estado sintiendo recientemente.

KNUCKLES: Es que me pareció extraño de ella, es todo. –Rió nerviosamente.

AMY: (con el ceño fruncido) ¿Estás nervioso Knuckles?

KNUCKLES: (Comenzando a sudar frio) ¿Yo? No ¿Por qué debería de estar nervioso?

AMY: ¿Porque sabes que no estás siendo completamente sincero?- propuso tranquilamente.

KNUCKLES: ¿Pero que quieres que te diga? ¿Qué me gusta Rouge o que? Ni creas Amy. –Mencionó rápidamente.

AMY: Aquí no es importante lo que yo crea, sino lo que tu creas.

KNUCKLES: Bueno… pues yo creo que deberíamos terminar la sesión aquí e ir a comer ¿Le parece bien Doctora?

AMY: Claro, "paciente"- comentó burlonamente- ¿Sabes? A pesar de que seas un gruñón, un pesado y además cerrado te quiero- añadió con afecto.

Knuckles le sonrió y dio un suspiro de alivio, como si hubiera pasado por una situación de vida o muerte.

AMY: ¿Sólo recuerda que todo tiene solución si?

KNUCKLES: Si… claro.

Se quedó callado un rato y luego esbozó una sonrisa picara.

KNUCKLES: Oye y ¿Que te parece el nuevo?

AMY: (tratando de fingir serenidad) ¿Sonic? Es buena persona- dijo con un leve rubor en las mejillas- de verdad que no se parece a la mayoría de los chicos que llegan aquí ¿Sabes?-añadió con chispas en los ojos.

KNUCKLES: ¿Ah si? ¿Y cual es la gran diferencia? –Le preguntó haciendo énfasis en "gran".

Amy sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo desde que las palabras de Kncukles fueron captadas por su sistema auditivo.

AMY: (con un ligero nerviosismo) ¿No has visto como son los demás chicos que llegan aquí, Knuckles?

KNUCKLES: Uno que otro, y no lo veo muy distinto al resto. –Agregó con serenidad,

AMY: Yo sí- afirmó entusiasmada- Sonic tiene algo, algo distinto que lo hace especial, tiene mmm… ¿Como lo explico?- se quedó pensativa un rato y luego respondió:- Una chispa, eso es...

KNUCKLES: Ya veo… ¿Te das cuenta que solo llevas un día y medio conociéndolo? –Le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

AMY: (ruborizada al máximo) La mirada de una persona dice mucho de sí.

KNUCKLES: No se acerca de eso, pero el color en tu cara me dice que te gustaría volver a ver esa mirada para asegurarte, -Su sonrisa aumentó.

Amy volvió a sentir ese incómodo de nuevo, y su estómago se revolvía de una manera tan brutal que parecía que allí se llevaba a cabo la Tercera Guerra Mundial. El corazón comenzó a latirle violentamente como si la amenazara con salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento. Su mente, por otro lado, trataba de recordar aquella mirada que Knuckles había mencionado.

AMY: (nerviosa) Creo que será mejor que vayamos a clase de literatura, la hora de comer ya se ha acabado- propuso con un ligero temblor en la voz.

KNUCKLES: (rio divertido) Si, claro –Siguió caminando junto a Amy.

Amy volvió a sentir ese incómodo de nuevo, y su estómago se revolvía de una manera tan brutal que parecía que allí se llevaba a cabo la Tercera Guerra Mundial. El corazón comenzó a latirle violentamente como si la amenazara con salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento. Su mente, por otro lado, trataba de recordar aquella mirada que Knuckles había mencionado. ¿Y qué había detrás de esa mirada? Eso ella no lo sabía todavía...y eso creo dudas en su cabeza. ¿Qué tal si Sally tenía razón y Sonic nunca se fijaba en ella? Porque la única razón por la que Sonic estaba con ella por ahora era porque ella "fue la primera que le habló" Para él, ella sólo eso seguro, la primera que le habló, nada más. Si él supiera que ella le habló por la sinceridad de su mirada cuando le devolvió su lápiz. ¿Y si Sally lograba que esa sinceridad desvaneciera de la mirada de Sonic y él se transformaba en otra persona? Todo esto tenía sentido para ella, Sonic sólo hablaba con ella por cortesía o tal vez por lástima, y ella no quería eso, además, de seguro cuando estuviese más adaptado al colegio y a Sally, quizá ya ni se acordara de ella, o la vea como un cero a la izquierda. Así que, aunque mucho le doliera, lo mejor era alejarse del chico que hacía que sus ojos brillaran de una manera tan especial, antes de salir lastimada.

Amy siguió caminando al lado del pelirrojo sin pronunciar palabra. La verdad, el silencio que se había impuesto entre ellos era agradable, al menos para ella. Mientras, caminaba por los ya desiertos pasillos de la Institución no pudo evitar pensar en lo que Knuckles le había dicho. Si bien era cierto que apenas conocía a Sonic sólo por un día y medio, ella sentía una muy agradable conexión con Speeder, algo que ella no se podía explicar... ¿O tal vez sí? De cualquier modo, todo pensamiento alusivo a Sonic se borró de su mente al ver el aula de literatura tan detestada por ella. Todo pensamiento alusivo a Sonic se borró de su mente...al menos por ahora.

KNUCKLES: Bueno, aquí estamos, tu clase favorita del día.

AMY: (con cierto enojo) No sabes la emoción que me da cuando veo al profesor "emo" si es que se eso se puede llamar profesor.

KNUCKLES: Si, me doy cuenta, mejor ya entramos, mientras mas rápido empiece mas rápido terminara, -Knuckles abrió la puerta.

El salón estaba lleno de gente, algunos ansiosos, otros indiferentes, y muchos fastidiados. Aun esperaban por el profesor que al parecer también se había retrasado para la felicidad de Amy. Más atrás en el aula estaban sentados Sonic, Rouge y Shadow. Rouge estaba un puesto delante de Sonic y Shadow dos puestos a la derecha, el puesto detrás de Sonic y entre el y Shadow estaban vacios. Sonic hizo cuenta de Knuckles y Amy llegando y saludó con la mano, haciendo publica la aparición de estos en el salón. Rouge observó a Knuckles con recelo. El solo bajo ligeramente la mirada. Shadow estaba como de costumbre. Callado y serio, mientras leía un libro sin dar cuenta de los aparecidos y quizás de nada de lo que estaba a su alrededor.

AMY: (susurrando) Kncukles...¿Donde quieres sentarte?

Knuckles dio una mirada rápida por las opciones.

KNUCKLES: Atrás de Sonic. –Dijo cortante.

AMY: (observando la única opción restante con desesperación) Bueno, espero poder sobrevivir a esta clase- suspiró desanimada, antes de ir a su ya determinado lugar sentarse, y hundir la cabeza en la dura tabla.

Knuckles tomo su lugar.

SONIC: (Susurrándole a Knuckles) ¿Qué le pasa? –Le preguntó señalando a Amy.

KNUCKLES: ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tu? –Sonrió con picardía.

SONIC: (suspirando y tocándole el hombro a Amy) Amy ¿Qué pasa?

Shadow al escuchar el nombre "Amy" la observo calladamente de reojo.

AMY: (nerviosa al sentir el tacto de Sonic) Nada, sólo estoy pensando- replicó sin levantar la cabeza.

SONIC: ¿Estas segura? Si te sientes mal dilo. –Aseguró sin quitarle la mano del hombro.

Shadow seguía observando calladamente, aunque sintió una ligera molestia en el estomago.

Amy cerró los ojos, intentando pensar en alguna excusa creíble.

AMY: No te preocupes, sólo estoy pensando en que poner en mi testamento antes de morir de aburrimiento en esta clase.

SONIC: No se si ya lo notaste, pero el profesor no ha llegado.

AMY: (levantando la cabeza ligeramente) ¿Ah no?- preguntó inocentemente.

SONIC: (riendo) No.

AMY: (volviendo a hundir la cabeza en la dura tabla) Con razón se puede respirar felicidad en este lugar todavía- comentó con desánimo.

SONIC: Yo no te veo tan feliz. –Sonic le intento levantar la cabeza sin mucho éxito.

AMY: (tratando de esquivar el toque de Sonic) Estoy feliz porque todavía no ha llegado para ensenarnos como cortarnos las venas- afirmó con amargura. Levantó la cabeza ligeramente y dirigió su mirada hacia su compañero de pelo negro- Qué lees, Shadow?- preguntó con interés.

Shadow se sorprendió un poco, y contestó esta vez volteando a mirar a Amy.

SHADOW: Una rara novela acerca de un hombre que sin razón ni motivo se transforma en un insecto gigante. Un escarabajo o cucaracha creo, bastante asquerosa y descriptiva si me lo preguntas…

AMY: (acercando su cara a la de Shadow para poder ver mejor el libro) Suena como el tipo de novela que nos haría leer nuestro muy llamado profesor de literatura- argumentó- Por favor, una cucaracha...que asco.

SHADOW: Es mejor que esos poemas aburridos donde el autor lo único que quería era suicidarse.

Sonic observó la escena en silenció. No pudo evitar sentirse algo… celoso por el hecho de que ella parecía preferir hablarle a Shadow mas que a el en ese momento… "_¿Y quien la culpa? Es su amigo ya desde hace mucho mas tiempo, y yo soy aun un completo extraño…". _Pensó este. Sin embargo en su cara se podía ver cierto enojo.

Pero el enojo de Sonic no llegó a igualar al de Amy cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par revelando una figura que sin duda pertenecía al profesor de Literatura. Este caminó con elegancia hasta su mesa, observando a cada uno de los estudiantes con una fría y cruel indiferencia, ganándose miradas asustadas, aburridas y desafiantes (siendo la más notoria la de Amy) mientras iba pasando. Se sentó en su silla, y acomodó distraídamente unos libros que llevaba en los brazos antes de hablar.

PROF: Buenos días clase- saludó de manera fría- Hoy como ya deben saber, analizarán poemas escritos durante el Renacimiento, lo que equivaldrá a la primera calificación de este período de evaluación, pero antes, voy a asignarles un pequeño proyecto que me llegó a la cabeza gracias a la Señorita Accorn aquí presente- Sally levantó la mano con entusiasmo y empezó a lanzar besos como si fuera una actriz o modelo. Amy la miró amenazadoramente- Señorita Accorn levántese por favor, necesitamos dos estudiantes más a ver- revisó su lista a la vez que Sally se levantaba y se colocaba a su lado- Speeder Sonic y Rose Amy acérquense por favor.

Amy se levantó muy vagamente de su asiento y suspiró antes de darse cuenta que Sonic la imitaba. Sus piernas empezaron a moverse contra su voluntad como si estuvieran en piloto automático porque ella estaba muy ocupada tratando de desviarle la mirada a Sonic cuando sintió la mano de éste en su hombro y observo un par de ojos verdes que la miraban preocupados.

PROF: Bien, como ustedes ya saben la literatura es un arte que no muchos saben apreciar dado que para ellos no es muy "práctica"- dijo cortante- Es por eso que este proyecto les va a ayudar a aumentar su grado de aprecio hacia las artes- Amy lo miró asqueada- Para la próxima semana, ustedes tres que serán un equipo tendrá que cocinar una receta y explicarla en frente de la clase así como también cocinarlo aquí, no está permitido traer comida ya preparada- Amy vio como Knuckles golpeaba ligeramente el pupitre, decepcionado lo que le causo risa a pesar de su nuevo "equipo"- Quizá a través de la cocina aprendan a valorar lo que siente un verdadero artista cuando trabaja duro en algo y luego su trabajo no es apreciado- concluyó con voz llorosa- Pueden ir a sentarse, primer grupo, ahora con el resto de los grupos...-comenzó observando su lista minuciosamente.

Sonic fue el primero que se sentó mientras observaba a Amy, ¿Qué le pasaba? En un momento estaba bien y al otro parecía estarlo evitando. ¿Acaso hizo o dijo algo malo? ¿O había otra razón? ¿Y por que le daba tantas vueltas al asunto? Bueno estaba preocupado ¿Pero era solo eso? Tenía que ser… Pero si así era ¿Qué lo hacia pensar que no lo fuera…? Estos pensamientos cambiaron de inmediato a lo que sus ojos verdes fijaron la mirada en Amy otra vez. Se veía melancólica. Al solo verla el mismo sentía ganas de llorar, y a la vez le parecía que esa expresión se veía… tierna, como inocente… Por un rato sintió una rara necesidad de abrazarla, pero se contuvo. No sabia que habría pasado pero no aguantaba verla así. Algo tenía que hacer…

Amy caminó con calma hacia su asiento, tratando de no pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sin embargo, al llegar a su asiento, todos esos pensamientos le llegaron a la cabeza. Sonic, ella y Sally juntos en un proyecto, ahora sí que podía ir despidiéndose del Sonic que conoció el día anterior, porque sabía que Sally iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por hacerlo caer, y no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Pero ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando amenazó a Sally si ella intentaba algo con Sonic? ¿Quién se creía? Después de todo, es Sonic quien tiene que tomar una desición en ese caso y no ella. Le haría las cosas más fáciles a Sonic si se alejaba de una vez y seguía su propio camino.

Mientras sus oídos captaban fugazmente la voz del Profesor nombrando el resto de los grupos, y las quejas de una molesta Rouge cuando la agruparon con Knuckles y un amigo de éste, Vector, Amy volteó ligeramente la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Sonic que estaban posados sobre ella, preocupados. Por un momento, unas ganas inmensas de correr hacía él y abrazarlo y explicarle la forma en como se sentía cuando estaba con él, siendo ella misma sin esconder nada, sin una máscara que escondiera su verdadera identidad, sólo ella, Amy Rose y nadie más. Pero debía aferrarse a la realidad, por más dolorosa que ésta fuera.

Sonic abrió la boca para hablar pero su voz se rehusó a salir. Sentía como si estuviera a punto de llorar, como si hubiera perdido algo... No pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado ya que esto no era cierto.

SONIC: (Forzándose a hablar) A... Amy...-Tragó saliva- Por favor, ya dime que tienes, no quiero verte así.

Amy levantó la cabeza pero no lo miró directamente. Su mirada se fijó temporalmente en Sally, que miraba de reojo a Sonic. Algo muy dentro de su ser le decía que le respondiera que le abrazara y que le confesara su muy oculta gratitud hacia él por la confianza que le había dado e inspirado. Pero si no quería salir lastimada, tenía que ignorar todo eso, sin importar lo fuerte que fuera ese impulso

Sonic ya para este momento no pudo más.

SONIC: (Tomándole la cara para que ella lo mirase) Amy -Sonic le susurró para no llamar la atención- Mira, no se que tengas, pero si es por mi dímelo. ¿Acaso dije algo que te molestara? Si fue así perdóname, mira no llevo mucho desde que te conozco pero... -Sonic sintió un gran calor en su cara y se esforzó al hablar- ...quiero ser tu amigo, y puedo decir que de verdad siento que me puedo abrir contigo y confiar en ti, pero ¿Tu puedes hacer lo mismo?

La chica cerró los ojos mientras sentía que todo en su cuerpo se aceleraba. Involuntariamente, una de sus manos se posó en la mejilla de Sonic, a su vez que un intenso calor se apoderaba de la suya. ¿Cómo explicarle todo, y hacerle entender que quizás en una semana se tragaría esas palabras? ¿Cómo decirle que desde el momento en que él llegó ella pudo confiar en él como si fueran dos niños de kinder jugando a ser "el mejor amigo"? No sabía si su voz la iba a traicionar pero hizo el intento de hablar

AMY: (abriendo los ojos y respirando con dificultad) Pooky…- empezó con voz quebrada- Claro que puedo confiar en ti, lo hice desde el primer momento pero…- se interrumpió, encontrando de repente el suelo bastante interesante, No sabía si era capaz de continuar

Sonic sintió una gran felicidad al oír esto y en contra de su voluntad comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Amy.

SONIC: Pero… ¿Qué? -le preguntó suavemente.

Por primera vez desde que estaban en el aula, Rose miró a Sonic directamente a los ojos. La suavidad de su voz la relajó un poco y pudo continuar

AMY: (con un hilo de voz)…¿crees que esa confianza se mantenga?- concluyó mirando asustada a Sonic, como si le tuviera miedo a una respuesta

Sonic le sonrío

SONIC: Claro que se va a mantener. ¿Que te hace pensar lo contrario?

Amy sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho. No quería responder, no quería que el pensara que era una tonta insegura que en realidad lo era pero quería ser algo más que eso para él, deseaba ser su amiga como él se lo había propuesto, una amiga incondicional que estuviera allí para él siempre

Se llenó de valor y abrió la boca para responder pero la voz fría y cortante del profesor la interrumpió, y volteó la cara de manera mecánica

PROF: (con arrogancia) Ya que están escogidos los grupos podemos pasar a la actividad evaluada del día de hoy. Abran sus libros en la pagina 17 por favor y analicen los poemas A, B y C de la sección numero uno para mañana, puesto que yo me tengo que retirar debido a una reunión improvista de profesores- dijo con asco- y no hay prorrogas- añadió tajante- Que pasen un buen día- concluyó antes de abandonar el aula

Sonic retiró su mano de la mejilla de Amy y le sonrió. Poco se había dado cuenta de que Knuckles estuvo observando toda la escena el cual callado esbozó una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba.

Escasos segundos de que aquel aburrido profesor de literatura se retirase del aula todos los alumnos de la clase rompieron en coro mientras el bullicio aumentaba de nivel, levantándose de sus butacas mientras se reunían en pequeños grupos con un solo tema en sus bocas. El baile de navidad; entiéndase esto como preparativos, ocupaciones, ocios y, sobre todo, las parejas de baile.

Gran mayoría de las mujeres conversaban al lado entre ellas, sobre las butacas, mirando de soslayo a los muchachos que reían mientras las miraban, motivando al amigo con el codo para que riese con él. No faltaba un grupo particularmente ruidoso ubicado justo en medio de la clase, al fondo, con tal escándalo de conversación tan rápida que era difícil creer que realmente se entendieran entre ellos mismos.

Justo en medio de ellos estaba el muy conocido equipo de porristas de la preparatoria mientras los galanes de ellas estaban a su lado poniéndoles la chaqueta sobre los hombros intercambiado por unos cuantos besos. Hacían guiños a los otros hombres, sonriendo de una forma un poco inquietante. Pero en medio de ellas, la capitana del grupo se encontraba un poco seria, mientras tenia las manos cerradas en los puños, notando indiferentemente la conversación a su alrededor.

¿??: ¿No crees que se me noten un poco grande la falda, querido? -dijo una de las porristas a su novio mientras le hacia una pequeña exhibición, llamándose la atención de mas de uno.

SALLY: Difícil eso -contesto Sally dulcemente, mientras se levantaba.

¿??: ¿Capitana? -una de sus compañeras se le acercó mientras se sentaba sobre la butaca de ella- ¿ya tienes pareja? porque digo, ya deberíamos de saber a estas alturas quien será el afortunado de este año.

Sally: Es sorprendente que me pregunten eso a mi (dijo en un tono de voz autoritario, mientras les daba la espalda al grupo y comenzaba a alejarse, acercándose a las butacas mal al frente, con una dos seguidas a su espalda). Y por supuesto que ya tengo a quien tengo pensado escoger a este año... es cuestión de sólo ir con él y pedírselo.

¿?: Jaja, jamás lo cuestioné, capitana. Pero se me hace raro que no este él justo ahora dándole cumplidos ni regalos.

Sally: (Deteniéndose de pronto, sin voltear a verlas. Se ríe un poco para sus adentros, y voltea a verlas de soslayo) No se preocupen por mí. Yo no tengo en encontrar mi pareja para este año. No soy como otras que es probable que ni siquiera asistan, por miedo a que les dejen plantadas.

¿??: (Mirando a su otra compañera, la cual se encogió de hombros) No puedes culparlas, Sally. No con como nosotras.

Al escuchar tales palabras, Amy levantó la cabeza ligeramente y observó de reojo a la capitana de las Porristas. Sabía perfectamente que hablaba de ella, no era necesario que mencionara su nombre, simplemente lo sabía. Giró su cabeza para mirar con ternura a Sonic que le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, causando otra vez que el incómodo calor invadiera sus mejillas. Speeder no podía ser tan estúpido como para caer en el juego de Sally, después de todo, es uno de los pocos chicos que le había hablado con sinceridad. Y en cuanto a Sally y su ejército de títeres podían hundirse en el mar más profundo sin que a ella le importara. Teniendo esto establecido, se quedó más tranquila y volvió a su lectura.

Sonic volteó a mirar a Sally con recelo, cuando Shadow se levantó y dijo tranquilamente.

SHADOW: Si estas hablando de Amy, pues déjame decir que yo iría con ella… y no la dejaría plantada.

Sally se puso las manos sobre las caderas.

SALLY: Bueno... considerándote a ti, seria hasta afortunado que alguna mujer -aun Amy Rose- aceptara ir contigo. Claro que no la dejarías, porque aseguro que seria tu primera ocasión, ¿o me equivoco, freak?

Amy volvió a elevar el rostro. Una cosa es que la insultara a ella, eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero otra cosa era que agrediera a Shadow, su amigo y confidente, eso sí que no lo iba a permitir. Se levantó cautelosamente y se dirigió hacía la Porrista mayor haciendo contacto visual con ésta. Sus ojos la miraron con la fiereza de un volcán en erupción.

AMY: (con frialdad) De verdad, no entiendo Sally, hasta donde yo se Shadow no puede ser un freak, porque es una persona amable, honesta y sincera- le espetó haciendo énfasis especial en los adjetivos- Más freak me parece una persona que necesita de un ejército de descerebradas que la siga para sentirse superior- razonó cortante.

Sally rompió en una carcajada repentina, mientras se le quedaba viendo fijamente, sonando un poco divertida. Pero estaba un poco alterada, pues no se habría imaginado exactamente ese pelirosado. Cuando hablo, lo hizo con tanta naturalizad que por un pequeño instante sus compañeras dudaron que fuera ella.

SALLY: ¿De dónde sacas tan... elocuentes comentarios? (hizo énfasis en la palabra elocuente) Ah, claro. Tus amigos los libros. Tal vez son los que lleves como pareja de baile, ¿tal vez? Digo... esos no fallan. Y por favor Rose (espetó, endureciendo la voz). No seas ridícula. Para ti todo quien se digne a hablarte es un santo. No me importa si es ese chico extraño o al niño rubio de primaria que todos abusan. Yo no necesito a nadie para sentirme superior, pero sé como se popular.. Si eso es un crimen, no te me enceles.

Amy tembló un poco, de verdad no se esperaba esa réplica pero no dudó ni un instante antes de separar sus labios de nuevo.

AMY: (con desprecio) Te equivocas de nuevo, Sally- afirmó con calma- No todo el que se me digne a hablar es un santo, porque hace unos segundos, tú me estabas hablando y créeme que estás lejos de ser una Santa- sentenció con aspereza sin apartar su vista de su contrincante- Ah por cierto, ¿Acaso sabes el significado de la palabra "elocuente"?- inquirió con malintencionada curiosidad.

SALLY: Pues si, estar tu parada en medio del salón intentando protegerte con todo lo que tienes llamas elocuencia, eres la reina (se rió, mientras miraba a su lado, mientras le daba una mano extendida a una de sus compañeras). Hay, Amy... cuánto NO has cambiado desde que te conocí... la misma niña sumisa, patética, callada, nerda y cerebrita rara que todos miran leyendo un libro mientras tooooodo un mundo se mueve a tu alrededor. Sólo, ¡mírate! (la miro de arriba abajo, acercándose dos pasos, invadiendo su espacio personal). Zapatos de charon, rosa chillante, peinado de niña buena y una horrible diadéma roja. Te vistes como una infante. Pareces una muñeca, pero una muñeca como si estuviera guardada de por vida en las sombras del cuarto de tu madre.

AMY: La verdad Accorn, prefiero ser sumisa y callada, antes que exponer mi vida personal de la manera en que tú lo haces- explicó con dureza- Y prefiero vestirme así como alguien que todavía tiene algo de decencia ¿No crees?- inquirió caminando curiosamente en el mismo círculo donde estaban las dos- Porque obviamente tú NO la tienes o ¿Es que ya dejaste de publicar la lista de los chicos con lo que te acuestas a diario? Contéstame para poder cambiar de opinión.

¿?: Capitana, no pendamos el tiempo con ellos. -La porrista miraba de soslayo como empezaban a llamar la atención del salón, que empezaba a interrumpir sus conversaciones.

¿?: Capitana. -Insistió pero como contestación, la mujer apartó el hombre donde la porrista había puesto su mano. La expresión de la capitana era irritada, pero con una mueca de orgullo y desprecio.

SALLY: Óyeme (escupió acercándose un paso), no dejare que una don nadie me diga que soy. No dejaré (levantó la voz, acercándose otro paso más) que una patética e infeliz mujer me sermoné. Tú te pierdes del mundo, te aíslas de él. Dime en cuántos de tus libros has leído historias de amor y fantasía, una vida mejor ¡cuando la que vives ahora es un maldito infierno! (le pega en el pecho, empujándola para atrás; levantando más su tono de voz, sus ojos más duros a cada instante). ¡Tú! ¡La niña más sumisa y castrada que he conocido en mi vida! ¿Aun esperas pareja de baile? (la miraba con desprecio, los puños cerrados) Eres una infeliz... dile al borracho de tu padre si podría ser tu pareja de baile para la noche.

Amy bajó su mirada, cerrando los ojos con pesar. De verdad que todo lo que decía Sally era cierto, siempre se escondía detrás de sus libros, tratando de ocultar lo infernal que era su vida. Pero no podía permitir esa humillación simplemente no podía. "No vale la pena" le advertía su conciencia "Deja a esa zorra ignorante en paz, no ensucies tus manos, Amy Rose" Pero al parecer las advertencias fueron ignoradas, porque lo que escuchó Amy al abrir los ojos fue un grito de Sally y notó que su mano estaba firmemente posada en la mejilla izquierda de su rival. Un enorme monstruo empezó a rugir en su estómago y su respiración se entrecortaba.

AMY: (levantando la voz) No necesito decirte que eres, cuando de eso te encargas de demostrarlo tú sola- estableció con severidad- Y no niego que a veces trate de esconderme detrás de mis libros pero al menos tengo la certeza de tener en quien confiar- continuó con frialdad- Y yo que tú, primero aprendo a usar la palabra "patética" cuando de verdad se requiere, como por ejemplo, en tu caso llamando la atención para que todas tus zorras hagan el papel que tus nineras hicieron alguna vez.

La mirada de Sally quedó muy abierta, inmóvil, aun sin reaccionar por la causa del golpe. Se quedó así unos instantes. Mientras que Amy hablaba, ella se había puesto su mano sobre la mejilla magullada. Había un delgado hilo de sangre asomándose por su boca, y se le quedó mirando tres segundos antes de lanzar una sonrisa tan cínica que, en ese bello rostro, se figuró ver a un demonio riendo, o un ángel dando una sentencia. Se reincorporó, con un frío pero rápido movimiento su mano se estrelló en el rostro de Amy tumbándola, mientras se lanzaba con los brazos sobre los hombros de la peli rosa mientras las dos rodaban escaleras abajo, tras un grito colectivo que fue indefinible quien era quién.

Amy quedó arriba y luchó para moverse, pero Sally le cogió de la camisa, y volvían a caer... chocaron con algunas de las butacas y sillas, los libros quedaron encima de ellas, mas de una silla estaban con ellas en el piso...

Sonic también se levantó agitado y corrió a separarlas. Sonic tomo a Amy de los brazos halándola y sosteniéndola con fuerza mientras Karen, la cual estaba entre el grupo de chicas corrió y agarró a Sally. Las 2 aun forcejeaban sin mucho éxito, mientras todo el salón los observaba.

SONIC: (hablándole por lo bajo a Amy) Ya Amy, por favor todo el salón te esta mirando. No vale la pena que te pongas así.

AMY: No pienso dejar qué esa humille a todos los que quiero de esa manera y luego se vaya tan campante- dijo fríamente- Sonic suéltame.

SONIC: (Aun en voz baja) No te pienso soltar hasta que te calmes, entiendo que te enojes pero nada vas a ganar. Anda vente –Sonic comenzó a halarla consigo aunque Amy aun se rehusaba.

KAREN: Sally ya déjala, solo vas a arruinar tu maquillaje. –Le decía riéndose con nervios.

SALLY: ¿Te quedaste trabada? Ve, que te mandan..

AMY: ¿No cambias verdad, Sally? De verdad que me da lástima el pobre chico que lleves contigo al baile, no sabe con que clase de zorra se está involucrando, que lástima. Nos vemos luego, Sally- y con esto, dejándose llevar por el peli-azul se retiró del aula.

La puerta se abrió con un sonoro chirrido dejando salir a Sonic que llevaba a Amy tomada de la mano. Esta se soltó de Sonic con un movimiento brusco y empezó a caminar a una velocidad un poco más rápida que la de él, cabizbaja con los libros entre sus brazos. Se tocó la mejilla izquierda, y sintió como todavía un poco de sangre lograba escaparse de su cuerpo, pero no le importó. Lo único que había en su mente, en ese momento, era el deseo de desaparecer. No quería darse la vuelta para mirar a Sonic y tener que escuchar lo decepcionado que seguramente estaba de ella...pero y ¿Eso por qué le importaba tanto?

Sonic caminó un poco mas rápido, dándole alcance a Amy, y poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

Amy sintió la mano de Sonic y soltó un largo suspiro. No pensaba voltear y mirar su cara de decepción. Sería demasiado para ella si lo hiciera, así que con su mayor esfuerzo, ignoró a Sonic y siguió caminando.

Sonic dio un suspiro y rápidamente tomo la mano de Amy.

SONIC: Amy… -Dijo inexpresivamente.

AMY: (sin voltear) Sonic...tengo clase, por favor. -rogó con voz quebrada.

SONIC: Aun hay tiempo antes de que esta termine.

AMY: Ya lo sé, pero no quiero llegar tarde...-replicó con fingida indiferencia.

SONIC: Amy… Mírame…-Le pidió suavemente, apretándole mas la mano.

El mundo de Amy se volteó completamente, al escuchar esa petición. Sintió otra vez esas fuertes ganas de abrazarlo, pero decidió de nuevo aferrarse a la realidad.

AMY: ¿Tengo que hacerlo?-preguntó en un hilo de voz. Sus mejillas se habían enrojecido, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía completa.

SONIC: Puedes hacerlo. –Le aseguró.

AMY: (volteándose con los ojos cerrados) ...¿Qué me vas a decir?-preguntó con nerviosismo.

Sonic no dijo nada. Solo sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y cuidadosamente le limpió la sangre de la mejilla.

AMY: (nerviosa) Sonic...¿Para que te molestas?

SONIC: ¿Sabes? Aun te quedó una mancha. –Sonic se rió un poco- ¿No te duele nada?

Amy no contestó. El cerebro se le había congelado, todo su cuerpo se había paralizado. Sintió como sus mejillas estaban muy cerca de explotar y como el monstruo en su estómago ronroneaba felizmente.

AMY: (suspirando) Ya se me pasó-contestó con ternura- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué lo haces?

SONIC: ¿Es que acaso no me puedo preocupar por una amiga? –Sonrió.

AMY: (acariciándole la mejilla) Gracias Sonic de verdad que te mereces el cielo- le contestó con una enorme y sincera sonrisa.

Cuando Amy acarició su mejilla, el corazón de Sonic, por una mala jugada comenzó a latir más rápidamente, y parecía como si toda la sangre la bombeara hacia sus mejillas. Sonic cerró los ojos mientras estas últimas palabras pasaban una y otra vez por su cabeza.

SONIC: No tienes que darme las gracias. –Dijo algo embobado.

AMY: Pero quiero hacerlo- replicó con ternura sin dejar de acariciarle la mejilla- Gracias por todo Sonic, por todo.

Sonic sintió unas repentinas ganas de abrazarla fuertemente, pero se contuvo.

SONIC: …¿Por qué no vas a lavarte? Aun estas algo manchada.

AMY: (sonriendo) Sí claro, por supuesto, a eso iba- recordó empezando a caminar de nuevo- Ah y Sonic- dijo volteándose para mirar a el peli-azul- De verdad, gracias- gratificó sinceramente antes de seguir caminando y perderse de vista.

Sonic sonrió para si mismo. De verdad había algo en ella que lo hacia sentirse bien. Tenía algo especial, pero aun no comprendía que podía ser. Luego volteó y noto a Rouge mirándolo sonriente.

ROUGE: De verdad, me sorprendes- dijo acercándose a él- Que atento de verdad, me conmueves.

SONIC: ¿Hmm? Es lo menos que podía hacer, estaba deprimida. –Le contestó nervioso sin saber por que.

ROUGE: (haciéndose la pensativa) Yo no diría deprimida- fingió razonar- Nerviosa quedaría mejor ¿No crees?

SONIC: ¿Por qué estaría nerviosa?

Rouge se recargó en la pared y le dedicó una mirada sexy e irónica.

Sonic la miró extrañado.

SONIC: Rouge… ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

ROUGE: Amy no es del tipo que suele pelear, no se si ya lo habrás notado- explicó mirándolo fijamente- Estaba nerviosa porque no sabía como iba a reaccionar su querido "público"

SONIC: Tampoco parece del tipo al que le importe lo que diga o piense la gente de ella.

Rouge sintió una gran necesidad de ser aplastada por un camión.

ROUGE: (tratando de mantener la calma) ¿Por qué crees que no quería voltear a verte?

SONIC: Supongo que se sentía avergonzada después de que se armo todo eso. –Dijo lo más naturalmente posible.

ROUGE: Exactamente, mi querido Sonic- replicó imitando su calmado tono- Pero

¿Por qué habría de avergonzarle si no le importa lo que diga la gente de ella?

SONIC: Pues supongo que es porque le importo. Digo no es como si fuera cualquier persona, soy su amigo o al menos yo me considero su amigo.

ROUGE: Que bueno que así lo ves, porque se nota que le importas y mucho.

Sonic sonrió y se sonrojo un poco.

ROUGE: ¿Tienes calor, Sonic?-preguntó maliciosamente mirándolo fijamente.

SONIC: Si, hace algo de calor. –Acto seguido sacó su horario y lo revisó. –Hey tengo Educación física, así que ya me voy.

ROUGE: (sonriendo con picardía) Ah...yo también tengo Educación Física, si quieres te acompaño- se ofreció- Digo, no soy Amy pero haré lo que pueda para no aburrirte- aseguró con astucia.

Sonic encontró este último comentario algo extraño pero aceptó sin más.

SONIC: ¿Entonces que? Supongo que tendremos un gimnasio.

ROUGE: (alcanzando a Sonic) Primero, tendrás que entrar a cambiarte, y ponerte el uniforme- le indicó con voz aburrida- Pero no te desesperes, que vas a ver a Amy de todos modos- añadió con un guiño cuando Sonic se encaminó hacia el baño. Sonrió satisfecha. "Esto me va a costar, pero de que lo logro !lo logro!"

SONIC: _"Wow esto se vuelve cada vez mas raro"_ –Sonic pensó mientras se cambiaba- "_¿A dónde quiere llegar? He conocido gente extraña antes, pero ella… Bueno, supongo que si Amy y ella son tan amigas no puede ser mala". _–Concluyó mientras salía ya cambiado. Rouge estaba recostada contra la pared observándolo sonriente. –"_Uh oh… ¿Por qué me mira así?"…_

Un par de ojos verdes se fijaron en uno de los cientos de lockers azules que se encontraban adyacentes a la pared. Aquél, en particular, tenía algo especial, un aroma dulce que lo identificaba entre los demás. Se acercó caminando con algo de torpeza hacia él, introduciendo la combinación con cuidado y el seguro cedió. Con cuidado, abrió el locker y revisando su interior, encontró un pequeño papel entre los libros y sonrió. Lo sacó de allí y lo leyó. O mejor dicho releyó. Era una nota corta, escrita con trazos largos e irregulares, pero al parecer a ella no le importaba. El mensaje que la nota contenía decía: "Amy, mi niña, ya estás creciendo y te estás convirtiendo en algo de lo que ya me siento orgulloso. Se que por tu hermosa cabecita corren muchas ideas, no las desperdicies, porque cada una de ellas puede llevarte un poco más cerca a la felicidad, no te dejes llevar por la envidia y el rencor, no son buenos consejeros. Y tampoco impidas que el miedo te impida vencer y desarrollar todo el potencial que sé que tienes. Deseo de todo corazón, que consigas a la persona que comparta contigo todas sus ilusiones y sus temores y que escuche los tuyos con comprensión. Y lo más importante que te ame, que te ame como lo hago yo desde que llegaste a mi vida. Esperando que algún día, se cumplan todas tus metas, y que sepas perdonar todos mis errores, se despide: Tu Padre". Amy miró radiante la pequeña nota, y la tomó entre sus brazos, como una madre con su bebé. Caminó dirigiéndose a la clase de Educación Física, con un ánimo bastante impresionante tratándose de ella cuando se trataba de algo que tuviera que ver con algún deporte. Una frase en especial recorrió cada rincón de su mente "La persona que comparta contigo todas sus ilusiones y sus temores y que escuche los tuyos con comprensión" Aunque muchas veces su vida le ponía trabas y le hacía creer que ya había encontrado a esa persona, ahora definitivamente la había encontrado. Sonic… cada vez que sus ojos la miraban, ella veía una luz especialmente brillante que jamás había visto en nadie. Esa luz para ella representaba la esperanza que ella creía haber perdido. La esperanza que ella no iba a dejar que se escapara. Se rozó la mejilla herida con una sonrisa y notó que la sangre ya había coagulado, mas, no sonreía por tal motivo. Pero como si estuviera predispuesto para ese día fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una fugaz voz que la llamó por su nombre. Volteó para reconocer al dueño de dicha voz.

SHADOW: Amy… Por fin te encuentro. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No te duele nada?

AMY: (con tono sonador) Shadow...¡claro que no me duele nada!- aseguró con un brillo de los ojos dedicándole una sonrisa sincera- ¿Por qué habría de dolerme algo?

SHADOW: …¿Te sientes bien?

AMY: Si Shadow- afirmó con entusiasmo- Estoy perfectamente bien- añadió con una alegría contagiosa- ¿Y tú?

SHADOW: Yo estoy bien, solo que me tenias preocupado, es todo. Y ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?

Amy observó fijamente a Shadow con una sonrisa.

AMY: Porque me siento bien conmigo misma- explicó con los ojos brillantes- Siento que hice lo correcto.

SHADOW: Amy… -Le sonrió- No tenia porque pelear así por mi, pero gracias. –Le sonrió pasándole la mano por el pelo.- De verdad gracias pero no vale la pena.

AMY: Shadow, tú me defendiste primero...sólo te devolvía el favor- aclaró con una sonrisa- Además, como no iba a defenderte? Si eres mi confidente.

SHADOW: (Sonriendo) Veo que ya tu mejilla esta mejor.

AMY: Sí- confirmó con energía- El chico nuevo, Sonic, me ayudó con eso.

Shadow sintió que se le revolvía el estomago.

SHADOW: Oh… si ya veo –Dijo algo serio- Pues que amable de su parte considerando que el no tuvo nada que ver… -Dijo con un ligero desanimo.

AMY: Sí, la verdad, es muy atento.

SHADOW: ¿Crees que es confiable?

Amy observó a Shadow, confundida.

AMY: ¿Por qué no habría de serlo?- preguntó con la misma expresión en la cara.

SHADOW: hmm… no se. Simplemente quería saber tu opinión, yo pienso que quizás sea muy atento. No es que sea algo malo pero no se… Tal vez solo este nervioso y yo paranoico.

AMY: Shadow, no te va a quitar tu puesto como confidente. Tu fuiste, eres y SERAS mi confidente sin importar lo que pase- aseveró sonriente.

Shadow le sonrió.

SHADOW: No, no es eso en realidad lo que me preocupa, pero gracias.

Siguieron caminando, por un largo rato, pasando por los concurridos pasillos, sin decir palabra. Cuando ya estaban en frente de la cancha donde se realizaría la clase de Educación Física, Amy se giró hacia Shadow y rompió el incómodo silencio.

AMY: Shadow, ¿Puedo decirte una cosa?- inquirió con timidez pero mirando con determinación a Shadow.

SHADOW: ¡Claro¡. Lo que quieras.

AMY: (con ternura) Más bien es un favor que quisiera pedirte- Shadow asintió y ella le sonrió- Nunca cambies, a pesar de lo que diga la gente, por favor, no sabes lo especial que te hace el hecho de que siempre seas tú mismo. Por lo menos, a mí no me importa que tan "freak" seas, siempre te voy a querer porque no tienes miedo a mostrarte como en realidad eres y eso es digno de admiración- le confesó acariciándole la mejilla- Por favor, no cambies ¿Si?

Shadow se entristeció un poco pero luego volvió a sonreír.

SHADOW: Te lo prometo. –Le afirmó colocándole la mano en el hombro.

AMY: (besándole la mejilla) Gracias- dijo con honestidad- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a clase y me acompañas mientras soy torturada?- preguntó fastidiada.

Shadow río

SHADOW: Si claro, pero no pienses que me voy a unir a la tortura.

AMY: Ya veremos- replicó guiñándole el ojo al momento en que salían hacia la cancha.

Sonic seguía caminando al lado de Rouge con la casual mirada extraña de su parte. Esto lo ponía mas nervioso cada vez. "_¿!Por que me mira así!?"_ Pensó Sonic. "_¿Es que acaso me veo mal con el uniforme o es que me lo puse al revés?"_. Sonic comenzó a revisarse como si de un perro en búsqueda de un hueso se tratase. Ya estaba mas nervioso de lo que podía aguantar, pues nunca había gustado de ser el centro de atención así fuera de parte de una sola persona.

ROUGE: (sonriéndole maliciosamente) Sabes? Amy no es del tipo que se fija en el físico sino en el interior de las personas- Sonic la miró confundido. La traviesa sonrisa seguía jugando en el rostro de ella- Así que no te preocupes, te ves bien.

SONIC: Uhh…. Gracias… creo. –Sonic siguió caminando, aunque no más tranquilo.

Rouge notó el nerviosismo del chico y se quedó pensativa. De verdad estaba muy nervioso, eso le demostraba que estaba en lo correcto, era tan obvio... "_Si tan sólo fuera un poquito más abierto, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer_" Quizá y sería buena persona y lo dejara en paz...!pero! lo de buena persona no iba con ella así que decidió seguir.

ROUGE: (examinando al chico con la mirada) Ese uniforme te queda bien en serio- comentó con una sonrisa- Te aseguro que te vas a robar miles de suspiros con eso puesto...- le aseguró con un guiño.

SONIC: Uh… gracias. –Le sonrió un poco. De pronto de todas las chicas, Amy se le vino a la cabeza. ¿Pensaría ella lo mismo? ¿Y por que de todo el mundo ella especialmente? De verdad algo pasaba, había algo en ella que Sonic no comprendía y solo se limitaba a definirlo como "Algo especial". Sonic se tranquilizó un poco y respiró más normalmente cuando ya estaban llegando a la cancha.

La chica de pelo platinado observó de nuevo al joven que estaba a su lado. Ya se había calmado, pero aún podía notar que se movía de una manera un poco torpe. "_Rouge ya no le digas más nada, lo vas a matar_"-fingió reflexionar- "_Nah, mejor le sigo, después de todo se va a morir cuando vea a Amy con el uniforme_" Rouge empezó a reírse antes de observar de nuevo a Sonic.

SONIC: ¿De que te ríes? –Le preguntó cada vez mas extrañado por el comportamiento de la chica.

ROUGE: Es que recordé como reacciona Amy cada vez que tiene que ponerse este uniforme- explicó aún riendo- Tienes que verla..Te da mucha risa!

SONIC: Ohhhh… -Sonic no había pensado en eso… ¿Cómo se vería Amy con el uniforme? Varias ideas comenzaron a figurar en su cabeza, y no se dio cuenta cuando su rostro comenzó a enrojecerse.

ROUGE: ¿En qué piensas eh Sonic?- preguntó tratando de sonar interesada, puesto que ya sabía en que estaba pensado el aludido.

SONIC: (Sobresaltándose) ¿Ah!? No nada. –Rió

ROUGE: (reparando la presencia de su amiga) Mira Sonic allí están Amy y Shadow!- exclamó dando brincos- ¿Por qué no vamos con ellos?

SONIC: Si, claro –Sonic sonrío por primera vez en ese largo rato.

Sonic se acercó a ellos, y fijó sus ojos en Amy. No pudo evitar sonrojarse aun mas pues para el se veía tan tierna en ese uniforme. Otra vez sintió esas ganas de abrazarla, pero se contuvo y siguió observándola embobado.

SONIC: Wow… -Pensó en voz alta.

Amy que se encontraba hablando entretenidamente con Shadow, reparo en la llegada de Sonic cuando escucho su voz. Observó sonriente al chico de pelo azul, mientras el la observaba a ella. Entonces un leve rubor recorrió de nuevo sus mejillas, vaya que ese uniforme le sentaba bien, de hecho nunca había detallado tan bien el uniforme deportivo de los hombres. Estaba tan concentrada detallándolo que por un instante olvido la verguenza que le hacía sentir el hecho de llevar una franela blanca y un pantalón deportivo que, según ella resaltaban su deformidad.

Sonic saludó con la mano aun algo embobado.

AMY: Hola, Rouge, Sonic- devolvió el saludo, dedicándole una sonrisa tímida a éste último- Se ven bien, ambos dos- aseguró para soltar una risita.

SONIC: Si.. Tu también. –Dijo algo tonto.

ROUGE: "_Bueno, yo mejor me meto, porque no quiero morir ahogada_" Eh ¿Por qué no vamos a las gradas?-preguntó suprimiendo las carcajadas que querían salir de su boca.

SHADOW: Me parece bien. No quiero estar por aquí cerca cuando empiece la masacre.

AMY: ¿Vienes Sonic? -preguntó al ver que el chico se quedaba atrás, como observando algo.

SONIC: ¿Uh? Ah si. –Dijo comenzando a caminar.

AMY: (sentándose) Sonic...¿Qué viste?- preguntó con curiosidad- ¿Te brillan los ojos, sabes?

SONIC: Es el sol. Hace mucho sol.

ROUGE: (con suspicacia) ¿Sol? Pero sí el día esta nublado, Sonic.

SONIC: ¿Ah si? Entonces este uniforme es muy caliente. –Dijo estirándose un poco la camisa.

ROUGE: Lo dificulto, porque si nos hacen cambiar de uniformes para esta clase, es para estar más frescos- contradijo astutamente.

SONIC: Pues a mi no me parece que ayuden mucho…

Amy observó la escena con una sonrisa en su rostro. El comportamiento extrañamente nervioso de Sonic le resultaba muy gracioso..¿Y tierno? Sin saber el porque de esto, siguió mirando con detenimiento el brillo en los ojos verdes del chico antes de que un color rojizo cubriera sus mejillas.

SONIC: …No tengo la culpa si tengo calor… Deja de mirarme así. –Pidió fastidiado.

AMY: (en un tono tan sonador que parecía irreal) No puedo evitarlo -expresó sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de Sonic. Se quedó así por unos segundos y luego sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Otra vez lo había hecho. Antes de cerrar los ojos para no volver a ver las caras de sus compañeros en un largo rato, pudo escuchar una risita triunfante de parte de Rouge y algo que parecía ser un gruñido de Shadow...pero ¿Y Sonic? ¿Se había muerto de la risa ante tal estúpido comentario o simplemente se habría alejado de ella debido a tal extrañeza? Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, se empezó a mecer distraídamente, con los ojos aún cerrados, como si con eso intentara borrar de los oídos de los demás lo que había dicho.

SONIC: ¿Qué no puedes evitar? –Le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Ahora eran los ojos de Rouge los que se abrían exageradamente. No supo nunca que tipo de fuerza mística fue la que la contuvo de poner sus lindas y bien cuidadas manos en el cuello de Sonic y estrangularlo hasta que se pusiera bien morado. ¿Acaso era humano? ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan lento? ¿Acaso era humano siquiera? Observó como la boca de Amy se abría lentamente para responder, luego de que ésta dejara salir un largo suspiro de alivio, pero el sonoro chillido de un muy fastidioso silbato los interrumpió.

PROF: A ver, hoy como todos los años vamos a escoger a los integrantes de nuestro equipo de football. Para los que no los sepan esto se hace con el objetivo de elegir a los mejores para competir contra otras escuelas en un torneo estudiantil, cada escuela tiene muy buenos jugadores y espero que la nuestra se lleve la copa este año. Ahora los hombres, levántense y quiero que corran alrededor de la cancha durante cinco minutos, y el que se detenga se le restará calificación. Después yo los voy llamando uno por uno para ver si sirven para este deporte o se quedan jugando videojuegos frente al televisor. Esto no es obligatorio, sin embargo los que jueguen bien tendrán puntos extra para su nota final. –Dijo este con aire autoritario, mientras los hombres se levantaban y hacían lo ordenado.

Amy suspiró lentamente a la vez que se dedicó a contemplar el cielo, dejándose invadir por millones de nuevas sensaciones para ella. Aunque no quería contestarle a Sonic su pregunta, sabía que algún día tendría que hacerlo, y esperaba que él no saliera corriendo, asustado por sus tonterías de niñita fantasiosa. Y quizá si tenía suerte, él se quedara con ella y le dedicara una de esas sonrisas sinceras que hacían que su mundo diera vueltas y vueltas hasta marearla. Y precisamente así fue como se sintió cuando las voces de Rouge y Sally la sacaron abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

ROUGE: ...pues lo lamento "capitana" pero su nueva formación es una completa porquería- escuchó como Rouge le espetaba a Sally con las manos en sus caderas. La aludida soltó un bufido.

SALLY: De verdad, Rouge, déjame recordarte que YO soy la capitana aquí y que por ende, yo decido que es una porquería y que no lo es- sentenció con falsa autoridad. Rouge musitó algo que por el movimiento de sus labios a Amy le pareció como un "si claro" antes de replicar

ROUGE: No lo parece- sentenció disgustada- Porque este completo equipo de "alegres y perfectas" porristas, ES, precisamente una porquería principalmente porque está incompleto- continuó victoriosamente, caminando con ligereza. Sally despegó sus labios pero Rouge la cortó- Y no Sally, ni siquiera tu séquito de zorras es suficiente para completar este equipo.

A Sally no le agradó mucho tal comentario, pero decidió seguirle "el juego".

SALLY: No creo que deba seguir consejos de alguien que usa un perfume de tan baja categoría- manifestó Sally venenosamente, claramente molesta.

Rouge soltó una carcajada tan ruidosa que los corredores parecieron detenerse para mirar lo que estaba sucediendo. Sally dio un paso hacia atrás.

ROUGE: Dudo que seas la persona más indicada para decir eso- puntualizó Rouge aún sonriendo- Hueles exactamente igual a una prostituta bebé, aunque claro debo felicitarte porque le eres fiel a tu naturaleza.

Sally fue invadida por unas ganas inmensas ganas de golpear a su interlocutora, pero no pudo por la presencia del profesor.

SALLY: (resentida) No mereces ser porrista- dijo con amargura.

ROUGE: A ver "Sra. Yo si merezco ser porrista" demuéstrame entonces como se hace

Sally le dedicó una desafiante mirada y susurró la palabra "Senorita" antes de dirigirse al centro de la cancha donde los hombres ya habían terminado su "entrenamiento" y se paró en frente de Sonic para luego plantarle un gran besote en la mejilla.

ROUGE: (susurrando) Volverás a ser señorita, el día en que Knuckles sea un caballero- soltó una risita.

Amy notó como el horrible monstruo en su estómago empezó a rugir con bastante fiereza. Quería abalanzarse sobre Sally y arrancarle la imagen de "niña perfecta" que tan vomitiva le parecía. No importaba si eran una, dos, tres o mil cachetadas lo único que quería era oír a Sally gritar de dolor. Inconscientemente, cerró sus puños, antes de sentir una mano en su hombro. Al darse la vuelta, se encontró con los ojos del profesor que la miraban inexpresivos.

PROF: Rose, siempre en mis clases estas sentada y no haces actividad física. esta vez quisiera que hicieras algo para esta clase, no quiero tener que aplazarte la materia.

AMY: (haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener la calma) Profesor, la verdad es que yo..usted sabe que a mí se me dificulta eso de la actividad física porque soy muy torpe...y- visualizó a Sally sonriéndole a un nervioso y extrañado Sonic, haciendo que el monstruo se impacientara. De repente, el tono de su voz cambió, sonando seguro y firme- y ya sé la manera de ayudar en esta clase para que no me repruebe- afirmó decidida con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El profesor levantó una ceja

PROF: A ver ¿Cómo?

AMY: Simplemente, infundiendo ánimos en sus jugadores, es lo que más necesitan, apartando sus habilidades, para ganar, ¿No es cierto? -preguntó inocentemente.

PROF: Si… supongo ¿Pero que piensa hacer? ¿Entrar al equipo de porristas? –Dijo sin cambiar la expresión.

AMY: Si se me da la oportunidad lo intentaré- afirmó sonriente.

PROF: A ver, ¿Qué puede hacer?

Amy no respondió. Sólo se levantó y caminó con lentitud pero con seguridad hacia donde se encontraba Sonic. Éste le dedicó una sonrisa y ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos como pidiendo permiso para hacer algo. A los pocos segundos, una enorme y al parecer satisfecha sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y luego de un enorme suspiro, pasó. Sin darse cuenta, rodeó el cuello de Sonic con sus brazos y acortó las distancias entre sus cuerpos, envolviéndose así en un cálido abrazo. Amy dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho del chico sin importarle nada más, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del momento. Un momento que, para ella pareció detener el tiempo y llevarla a su mundo de fantasías al que no había dejado entrar a nadie, un mundo en el que al parecer Sonic se había ganado permiso para entrar.

Sonic se quedó frio. Su cuerpo había dejado de responder, y todo a su alrededor parecía haber quedado en silencio, aunque el no estaba seguro de si el tiempo se había detenido ya que su cuerpo no quería responder. Su corazón también parecía decirle algo ya que no paraba de latir y cada vez con mas velocidad, en su cara sintió un calor abrumarte pero a la vez agradable y no era por el ejercicio. Su estomago empezó a realizar una revolución y a la vez que su cerebro solo se centraba en la chica de cabellos rosados que en ese momento lo estaba abrazando. Todo su cuerpo le enviaba mensajes y por un momento dudó de si mismo, pero como por instinto el abrazo fue correspondido con otro cálido y firme pero a la vez suave y confundido. También cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Se sentía mas relajado y solo quería seguir en ese abrazo y consciente de que tenia que terminar, disfrutaba cada segundo que pasaba. Todas estas reacciones ocurrieron en el segundo mas largo que Sonic alguna vez tuvo, y otra vez se preguntó que era esto que estaba sintiendo. Bien fuera lo que fuera le encantaba y sin decir palabra decidió tratar de encontrar su significado. Pero ya eso seria después…

Amy abrió los ojos, sin seguir las órdenes de su cerebro. Su corazón amenazándola con salirse de su pecho, latía con una fuerza increíble, sus piernas no respondían y sintió una agradable sensación en su estómago como un ligero y suave cosquilleo. Un calor se apoderó de sus mejillas mientras ella las volvía a apoyar contra el pecho de Sonic. Pero a los pocos segundos, decidió que era hora de separarse, y con mucha fuerza de voluntad, intentó separarse del chico, pero la fuerza en los brazos de éste se lo impidió.

Sonic comprendió el mensaje y comenzó a aligerar su abrazo. No quería, pero no podía forzarla. Con cierto esfuerzo la soltó lentamente aunque su deseo de no hacerlo era evidente….

Amy observó a Sonic con nerviosismo, y luego de mirar sin prestar mucha atención al suelo, decidió hablar.

AMY: (sonriendo, neviosa) Pooky- comenzó con un diminuto hilo de voz- Esa...fue la única forma que encontré para decirte que...- se detuvo, y suspiró antes de continuar- que te deseo suerte en todo lo que hagas- concluyó mientras el sonrojo en su cara iba en aumento, a la vez que colocaba su mano en la mejilla de Sonic, dedicándole a éste una sonrisa.

SONIC: Gracias… -Sonrojado también le dedico una cálida sonrisa y le acarició ligeramente el pelo.

Poco se habían percatado de que todo el mundo los estaba mirando.

AMY: Bueno, creo que yo ya me voy de nuevo a las gradas- empezó a decir en un tono inocente pero expectante...como si esperara que algo o alguien la detuviera.

SONIC: Amy. –Le puso la mano en el hombro.

AMY: ¿Dime...Sonic?- preguntó con ese tono fantasioso tan característico de ella, mientras todos sus sentidos corrían a velocidades nunca antes pensadas por ella.

SONIC: Gracias… -Le dijo cálidamente.

AMY: (con la mirada fija en sus ojos) No tienes nada que agradecer- susurró pellizcándole juguetonamente la mejilla.

Sonic sonrió.

SONIC: Bueno… guárdame un lugar ¿Si?

Mientras Amy caminaba lentamente hacia las gradas, una batalla se llevaba a cabo en su cabeza. Una parte de ella, se alegraba mucho por el hecho de que por fin ella había encontrado a alguien con quien compartir su pequeño mundo alejado de la dura y fea realidad. Pero la otra parte, no parecía estar satisfecha con esto...¿Acaso Sonic era el indicado para compartirlo? Claro que sí, no había ninguna duda de que lo era, ahora si que todas las dudas volaron de su cabeza y la dejaron de atormentar, porque con ese abrazo él le había dicho lo que mil palabras no son capaces de decir. Era una combinación de elementos que ella pudo notar en él los que hacían que aquel momento haya sido el mejor que haya vivido en su vida: La forma en como sus brazos estaban posados sobre su espalda, o la irregularidad de su respiración o incluso la rapidez de los latidos de su corazón. Amy detuvo esos pensamientos cuando ya estaba sentada en las gradas de nuevo..y un molesto rubor tomó posesión de sus mejillas de nuevo. ¿Acaso le había latido tan rápido el corazón? Pero lamentablemente no pudo contestarse esa pregunta, porque sintió como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua helada cuando la voz de Sally la sacó de sus pensamientos.

SALLY: (visiblemente enojada) No que muy santurrona, Rose?- preguntó con rabia que aumentó cuando Amy sólo se dignó a soltar una risita ilusa cuando Rouge detrás de la capitana de porrista, le levantaba los pulgares y le guiñaba el ojo- Mira Rose, si crees que con esa cara fingida de santurrona vas a tener comiendo de tu sucia mano a todo el mundo, estás muy equivocada, y sí quieres competencia la vas a tener- advirtió colerizada.

AMY: (tratando de mantenerse seria) Mira Sally, en primera, NO SOY TU, para querer tener a todo el mundo comiendo de mi mano- le espetó conservando la calma- y en segunda, no quiero competencia porque no estoy compitiendo en nada- agregó con el semblante serio pero cuando Sally abrió la boca para responder, Amy reventó en una sonora carcajada cuando Rouge, de nuevo detrás de Sally, puso las manos en sus caderas en son de burla y le sacaba la lengua a Acorn.

SALLY: (con la vena de su sien apunto de explotar) ¿Qué es tan gracioso, perdedora?

ROUGE: (metiéndose en la conversación) El hecho de que deberías demandar a Paris Hilton porque el perfume de bebé prostituta que llevas puesto no funcionó muy bien- comentó riendo agradablemente- Ah y por cierto, debo recordarte algo...mmm a ver ¿Como va el marcador? Ah sí! Amy UNO Abuelita CERO- le aclaró muy entusiasmada riendo ruidosamente. Amy esbozó una sonrisa cómplice.

Si Sally antes no conocía bien lo que era la ira, pareció hacerlo en ese momento, porque su color de piel se tornó rojo intenso y las otras dos chicas contemplaron (con regocijo) como cerraba los puños y también como tuvo que tragarse las palabras al acercarse lo que ella concebía como su "trofeo": Sonic.

AMY: (reparando la llegada de Speeder) Hola Sonic!- saludó con frenesí- Te guarde tu lugar, tal como me lo pediste- expresó con una dulzura en su voz a la que Sonic no pudo resistirse.

Sonic se sentó junto a Amy.

SONIC: Gracias Amy. –Sonic volteó mirando a Sally y luego le susurró a Amy- ¿Qué le pasa?

AMY: (riendo ligeramente) Es que se acaba de enterar que la acaban de estafar...¿Te imaginas?- comentó con leve sarcasmo.

SONIC: …Mejor no pregunto… -Volteó la mirada.

SALLY: (traando de disimular su enojo) Sólo les recuerdo que las pruebas para entrar al equipo de porristas es la semana entrante- dijo tratando de sonar importante- y aunque tú. Cowell. Ya estés en el equipo puede que pierdas tu puesto- añadió antes de marcharse con aire ofendido.

ROUGE: (con los brazos cruzados) Que ardida, de verdad- opinó siguiéndola con la mirada. Amy le dedicó una mirada fría a la capitana de las porristas.

Sonic le puso la mano en el hombro a Amy.

SONIC: Olvídala

AMY: Eso intento hacer siempre- aseguró con fastidio- Pero siempre aparece para tratar de hacerme la vida miserable.

Sonic le acarició un poco el hombro para que se calmara.

SONIC: Realmente no le deberías prestar atención. No dejes que te arruine el día.

ROUGE: Sonic tiene razón- cedió con calma. La mirada sorprendida de Sonic se posó sobre ella- Mejor arruínasela tú a ella!- propuso con entusiasmo.

SONIC: (Con desanimo) Eso no era lo que quería decir…

Amy soltó una risotada. ¿Cómo era posible arruinarle la vida a la "Senora Perfecta" que tenía todo lo que pudiese querer? Era simplemente absurdo.

AMY: Rouge, eso es imposible- comentó con una media sonrisa- No hay forma de arruinarle la vida a "Miss Perfection"- añadió desanimada.

ROUGE: (sonriendo con evidente malicia) Rose, Rose, aún te falta mucho por aprender- dijo con aires de sabia- Por supuesto que puedes arruinarle la vida a "Miss Perfection" si te lo propones- afirmó con seguridad- Podrías unirte al equipo de porristas, Eso sí que la volvería loca!- garantizó Rouge con euforia. Amy sólo levantó una ceja- O podrías muy bien, quitarle a su "chico de turno"- añadió con una sonrisa mientas miraba de reojo a Sonic.

Amy miró sorprendida a su amiga, por supuesto que no iba a hacerlo, eso significaba rebajarse al nivel de Sally, y eso era algo que ella no estaba dispuesto a hacer ni en un millón de anos. O por lo menos lo de unirse al equipo de porristas, porque lo de quitarle a su actual "chico de turno"... _"No, Amy, no, ni pienses que lo harás, porque es tú amigo y no voy a permitir que arruines esa amistad"_

SONIC: Hey ¿No creen que..?

Sonic fue cortado por la voz del profesor.

PROF: Sonic Speeder. Venga a la cancha.

Sonic se sobresaltó y se levantó rápidamente.

SONIC: Bueno deséenme suerte.

Luego Salió corriendo hacia donde estaba el profesor.

PROF: Muy bien, puedes empezar. –Dijo con voz fuerte.

SONIC: …¿Qué tenia que hacer?

PROF: No estabas prestando atención ¿Verdad Speeder? –Dijo mirándolo con recelo.

SONIC: No… lo lamento profesor.

PROF: Speeder… Si quieres estar en este equipo, es mejor que dejes el amor un rato y te concentres. –Le aconsejó suavemente y con firmeza.

SONIC: ¿Qué…?

PROF: (Suspirando) No importa Speeder… Ahora esto es lo que quiero que hagas,,,

ROUGE: ¿Y bien Amy?- inquirió con suspicacia

AMY: ¿Y bien, qué?- preguntó en un tono que delataba su falsa inocencia. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería Rouge pero por alguna razón no se sentía en capacidad de responderle. Tratando de evitar la mirada de su amiga, sus ojos se fijaron en Sonic y en como éste corría a una velocidad impresionante. Le sonrió para ver si pasaba algo pero al parecer, el chico estaba muy concentrado en su prueba y no la notó. Y en seguida, la imagen de ellos dos abrazados se le coló por la mente sin permiso alguno. Todavía podía sentir ese agradable cosquilleo y aquella sensación de protección y cariño y..otras cosas que aún no se podía explicar cuando él le correspondió el abrazo. Y a decir verdad, eso sí que no se lo esperaba, todas esas sensaciones le llegaron así sin avisar, y ahora ella tenía que interpretarlas...si tan sólo...

ROUGE: (observándola con una risita traviesa) ¿Tierra a Amy?- interpeló con curiosidad- Estamos perdidas en el Planeta Sonic..¿Verdad?

AMY: (volviendo en sí) ¿Q-qué?- preguntó sobresaltada- Pero Rouge ¿Qué cosas dices?- la "reprendió" con falso enojo, porque esa afirmación no era del todo falsa.

ROUGE: Ay Amy a veces puedes llegar a ser tan ingenua- suspiró Rouge haciendo énfasis en la palabra "tan"- Pero bueno, no importa, a mí podrás tratar de negármelo pero estoy segura que a él no- y señaló a Sonic que se acercaba a ellas con un gesto de felicidad en la cara.

SONIC: (Respirando con dificultad) Hola… ¿Esta ocupado? –Pregunto juguetonamente refiriéndose al asiento junto a Amy.

AMY: (dando un ligero brinco al escuchar la voz de Sonic) ¿Eh? ah, no, no lo está- confirmó sonriendo- Puedes sentarte- indicó con amabilidad- creo- añadió en un susurro casi inaudible, mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían levemente.

Sonic se sentó y respiró profundamente secándose el sudor de la cara con su camisa.

SONIC: Espero me acepten –Menciono distraídamente.

AMY: Si eso es lo que quieres, ojalá que sí- le deseó no muy animada tratando de no mirarlo.

SONIC: ¿Pasa algo?

AMY: (serenamente) No pasa nada- replicó con voz queda- Es sólo que no me gusta esta clase, me desanima, es todo.

SONIC: ¿Hmm? ¿Por qué te desanima? No le veo nada malo.

AMY: (dudando) No lo sé, la verdad es que no me gusta el ambiente que se crea durante la clase -sugirió no muy convincente.

SONIC: hmm –Sonic miró hacia la cancha- Bueno anímate. Ya la clase se va a terminar.

AMY: Trataré- contestó Amy con una sonrisa.

La voz del profesor se hizo notar.

PROF: Shadow Black, pase a hacer la prueba.

Shadow se levantó de su puesto, se despidió con la mano y caminó hacia donde el profesor.

PROF: Ya sabes que hacer Black.

Y la orden dada. Shadow comenzó a realizar los ejercicios asignados por el profesor.

De Sonic, los ojos de Amy se posaron en Shadow, que no parecía esforzarse en lo más mínimo en los ejercicios que el profesor le había asignado. Una enorme ola de admiración hacia Shadow fue lo que sintió cuando lo vio mirar fríamente al profesor cuando éste lo había reprendido por no hacer el ejercicio como era debido. Cualquier otro estúpido se hubiese asustado porque eso quizá lo alejaría de la oportunidad de pertenecer al equipo de fútbol. Y eso, era lo que más le agradaba de Shadow que a diferencia de el otro 90 de la población estudiantil, él tenía personalidad y no le daba vergüenza mostrarse tal cual era. Eso era digno de admiración ¿O no?

Shadow después de realizar los ejercicios, se volvió a sentar, dando un ligero suspiro.

Amy contempló a Shadow con una afectuosa sonrisa.

AMY: ¿Qué tal te fue?- preguntó con amabilidad.

SHADOW: Igual que siempre… -Contestó con seriedad.

AMY: ¿Vas a estar en el equipo?- curioseó con chispas en los ojos, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

SHADOW: No… ya sabes que no me gusta esto del futbol, y de todos modos, no tengo las capacidades para ese deporte.

AMY: ¿Te molestaría si te digo que me alegra escuchar eso?- preguntó alegremente tomándole la mano.

SHADOW: ¿Por qué lo dices? –Le preguntó un poco ido.

AMY: (sin soltarle la mano) Sabes lo que opino de los que juegan fútbol: son egocéntricos, brutos, sin cerebro, y no tienen personalidad- aclaró Amy mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa a su amigo- No digo que todos sean así, no me gusta etiquetar a la gente como se acostumbra a hacer aquí pero..- el chico le había dedicado una sonrisa también- la mayoría son así y quizás por eso es que me alegra tanto el que me hayas dicho eso, porque eso demuestra que no eres como ellos, y la diferencia más importante, siendo su falta de personalidad, que tú Shadow, si tienes.

Sonic los observó con recelo.

SONIC: Uhhh… Amy. –La llamó tocándole el hombro.

AMY: (volteándose para mirar a Sonic) ¿Si Pooky?- interrogó con una amigable sonrisa.

SONIC: (Levantando una ceja) Bueno… no quiero decepcionarte pero… Yo juego futbol y quiero estar en el equipo… -Le dijo sin cambiar la expresión.

AMY: (sorprendida, pero calmada) No estoy decepcionada- afirmó con el semblante serio- Pero lo estaría si a ti se te llegara a pegar ese molesto "virus" que les da a los que juegan- concluyó fría y cortante, luego dirigió su vista hacia Shadow- Como te iba diciendo, me alegra mucho de que conserves tu personalidad.

Sonic solo se acomodó en el banco y comenzó a mirar el cielo con una expresión seria.

SHADOW: Bueno… no es gran cosa, pero gracias. Aunque… -Shadow observó a Sonic por un segundo- No creo que tenga nada de malo querer entrar en el equipo. Siempre que puedas y te sientas bien. Se que hay algunos que los hacen solo por la popularidad pero para otros es solo un pasa tiempo.

AMY: No digo que no hay quien lo haga como un pasatiempo, sino ahí tienes a Rouge, es porrista por que le gusta y no por la popularidad que esto le pueda traer- comentó secamente- Sólo digo que hay muy pocos que se meten en eso y conservan su personalidad, lo que a mí me parece una verdadera lástima.

SHADOW: No lo dudo, aunque yo no me preocuparía demasiado por eso. Los que pierden su personalidad de esa manera normalmente solo son personas inseguras de si mismas que tienen la necesidad de llamar la atención para conseguir una falsa felicidad en vez de enfrentar sus problemas de frente. Normalmente por fuera siempre sonríen pero por dentro no paran de llorar.

Amy miró a su amigo con admiración y luego le besó la mejilla.

AMY: Tienes mucha razón, ¿Y sabes qué?- dijo acariciando la mejilla que le había besado- No me voy a preocupar por eso, allá las personas inseguras que pierdan su personalidad, no me importan, para nada- sentenció fríamente como si escupiese veneno.

Sonic había dejado de observar el cielo y los miraba de reojo. Shadow notó esto y también le observó llamando la atención de la peli rosa.

AMY: ¿Qué observas Shadow?- preguntó sin cambiar su tono cortante.

SHADOW: Nada… solo otra mirada. –Le dijo volviendo a observarla.

Amy volteó y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Sonic.

AMY: (bajando la mirada) Ya veo- suspiró desanimada.

SHADOW: (Susurrándole y palmeándole suavemente la espalda) Ya se le pasará

AMY: (mirando a Sonic de soslayo) sí tienes razón- cedió para mirar su reloj- Oh ya está clase se acabo por fin. ¿Ya se van para sus casas?

Rouge que había permanecido callada todo el rato, con cara de quien está tomando nota, fue la primera que habló.

ROUGE: (levantándose de las gradas) De hecho, yo sí- afirmó despidiéndose con la mano- No quiero llegar después de que mi papá llegue a casa, quiero sorprenderlo- dijo con entusiasmo- Bueno los dejo, los veo mañana- y se fue caminando hacia la salida con paso lento.

SHADOW: Creo que también me voy –Se levantó- No quiero hacer esperar a Matier. –Se despidió corriendo a la salida.

El corazón de Amy dio un horrible vuelco, estaba sola con Sonic. Y por más que su cerebro le decía que no voltease a verle, sus otros órganos luchaban por hacer todo lo contrario. Levantó forzosamente la vista, y fijó su vista en el cielo azul sin pronunciar palabra. Mientras observaba las irregulares formas de alguna que otra nube, las palabras "Yo juego fútbol" rondaban en su cabeza, y por todo su cuerpo pasó un ligero escalofrío. No le importaba que Sonic quisiera estar en el equipo, porque él ya no le importaba...¿O sí? Una horrible batalla se desarrollaba en su mente de nuevo. ¿Cómo iba a decir que no le importaba, si hace algunas horas sentía que gracias a él lo que decía su papá en su carta se volvía lentamente una realidad? Nah, seguramente era como un espejismo en medio de un desierto...falso ¿O no? Ya no sabía que pensar, simplemente el escuchar a Sonic decir la palabra "fútbol" la destrozaba toda. Ahora sí que había caído completamente en las manos de Sally...había perdido. Por su mente se proyectaron imágenes de Sonic ganando una copa, entregándose a Sally, para que ésta le respondiera con un beso en los labios. ¡No! ¡Eso era imposible!. Movió ligeramente la cabeza, para que ese pensamiento se borrara de su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Aguardó unos segundos, y sin decir nada, se levantó, el silencio que se había formado entre ellos como una enorme pared le resultaba demasiado incómodo. Quiso moverse pero sus piernas no le respondieron, maldijo por lo bajo y le echó una mirada a Sonic antes de voltear rápidamente. Orgullosa, empezó a caminar, sin querer voltear, no, por supuesto que no iba a voltear.

Sonic dio un ligero suspiro y se levantó.

SONIC: Te veo mañana… -Se despidió sin más mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Y ahí fue cuando ella, Amy Rose, se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido.

AMY: Al diablo con el maldito orgullo- pensó en voz alta antes de correr hacia Sonic para darle alcance- Sonic espera- imploró cuando ya lo había alcanzado, haciendo contacto visual con él.

SONIC: (Volteando a mirar a Amy) ¿Dime? –Le preguntó con seriedad.

Amy tomó aire, tratando de ignorar el ardor en sus mejillas.

AMY: (con voz queda) Sonic, mí Pooky, ¿Podemos hablar?- balbuceó bajando la mirada.

Sonic se quedó sorprendido. ¿Le acababa de decir "Mi Pooky"? Nah… Solo era idea suya… tal vez…. Sonic asintió con la cabeza, mientras un leve rubor se dibujó en su rostro. Siendo intensificado gracias al sol, el cual estaba recuperando el tiempo que estuvo perdido entre las nubes.

AMY: Yo no quise decirte esas cosas, fui una completa estúpida- dijo ruborizada.

SONIC: (Acercándose a Amy) Pero lo dijiste… -Le dijo con seriedad.

Amy bajó la mirada. Era cierto, lo había dicho y por ello, se merecía que el la pisoteara como quisiera, o por lo menos, así lo sintió.

SONIC: …Aunque no me pareció escuchar mi nombre –Sonic le tomo la barbilla levantándole la cara y le sonrió.

Amy le sonrió también aunque se confundió. ¿Cómo era posible que él no estuviera enojado? ¿Por qué no le había gritado por idiota o simplemente por qué no la ignoró? y peor aún. ¿Por qué ella sentía estas ganas incontrolables de abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca?

AMY: No te molesta que te diga "Mí Pooky" ¿Verdad?- preguntó divertida mientras su mano tenía como destino la mejilla izquierda del chico.

SONIC: Pues… Si, me molesta. –Le contestó juguetonamente mientras entrecerraba los ojos al contacto de aquella mano.

AMY: Entonces, a partir de ahora, serás "Mí Pooky"- replicó sacándole la lengua para salir corriendo mientras reía.

Sonic se la quedó observando un rato, para luego reír e ir detrás de ella.

No mucho pasó antes que le diera alcance tomándola del brazo.

SONIC: Y yo pensé que no podías correr o algo. Al profesor le gustaría saber de esto. –La miró con falsa malicia.

AMY: Muy gracioso- replicó con sarcasmo mientras se sentaba en la cancha- Y ojalá que quedes en el equipo de fútbol soccer si eso es lo que quieres- le deseó con sinceridad.

SONIC: Si, gracias. Y cálmate, no me voy a volver el "niño bonito" te lo prometo. –Le dijo a lo que se sentó a su lado.

AMY: No tienes que prometer nada- argumentó con amabilidad- Sólo se quien tú quieras ser.

SONIC: ¿Ser quien quiera ser?... Me conformo con ser "Yo". –Dijo en tono despreocupado.

AMY: A eso me refería, lento- dijo riendo.

Sonic se rió distraídamente y se recostó.

SONIC: (En un tono mas tranquilo) ¿Sabes? Ayer estuve pensando…

AMY: (curiosa) No, no sabía- negó con una sonrisa- ¿En qué pensabas?- preguntó en un tono sonador. Le encantaba escuchar lo que otras personas pensaban.

SONIC: Solo en… pues todo esto… solo han sido dos días y ya ha pasado tanto… Te conozco desde hace poco y… -Sonic dudó un poco de decir esto- …y ya me importas como si te conociera desde hace años.

Amy se quedó atónita, de nuevo fue invadida por ganas de abrazar a Sonic, olvidarse del resto del mundo y no dejarlo ir nunca.

AMY: (sonrojada) ¿En serio?- preguntó con los ojos brillantes- Me siento halagada.

SONIC: (Sonriendo y sentándose de nuevo) Y otra cosa mas… -Sonic la miró a los ojos.

Amy sintió como su estómago se encogía, porque tener la mirada de Sonic fijada en ella, la intimidaba.

AMY: (tratando de aparentar normalidad) ¿Qué cosa? -inquirió como pudo, tomándole la mano.

Sonic sin previo aviso extendió sus brazos rodeando a Amy y encerrándola en un abrazo cálido y firme. Sonic cerró los ojos y le susurró.

SONIC: Gracias…

Amy saltó un poco por la sorpresa, y otra vez sus sentidos revolucionaron, su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, su corazón latía rápidamente, la presión se le desequilibraba, y su estómago le hacía cosquillas cuando sus mejillas empezaron a arder. Dejándose llevar por el momento, recostó su cabeza en el pecho del chico, escuchando de nuevo sus irregulares latidos. Decidió ignorarlos y cerró los ojos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

AMY: (utilizando un tono fantasioso) Gracias ¿Por qué?- interrogó sin borrar su sonrisa y sin despegar su cabeza de su posición

Sonic pasó su mano repetidas veces por los cabellos rosas de la chica y respiró profundamente.

SONIC: Por apoyarme…

AMY: No gracias a ti por...-pero se interrumpió a sí misma para escuchar la respiración de Sonic.

SONIC: ¿Por…?

AMY: por estar aquí- terminó, abriendo los ojos lentamente- Pero no eres el único que tiene algo que decir- confesó ruborizándose.

SONIC: ¿Ah si…?

AMY: Sí...- y acto seguido, respiró profundo, aún sintiendo su cuerpo muy cerca al del chico. Dejó que sus brazos se posaran en la espalda del chico mientras su cabeza seguía apoyada en el pecho de Sonic- Yo quiero que sepas que yo también siento..mmm.. ¿Cómo decirlo? Una extraña clase de conexión contigo, como si hubieses estado conmigo toda mi vida pero yo no te había visto hasta ayer- confesó con nerviosismo, apretando más los párpados. Una suave brisa empezó a soplar jugando con los cabellos de ambos y sin saber porque en el rostro de Amy se dibujó una sonrisa seguida por un suspiro.

Sonic tan bien dio un suspiro, mientras seguía acariciando los cabellos rosas de la chica, y jugaba con ellos inconscientemente.

SONIC: Nunca cambies… -Le dijo suavemente y sin abrir los ojos.

Ya había pasado algún rato desde que estaban así… Y aunque Sonic hubiera querido quedarse en ese estado, era hora de dejarla ir. Lentamente rompió el abrazo dejando sus manos en los hombros de la chica y con un fuerte rubor en su rostro la miró a los ojos.

AMY: Sólo si me prometes algo- indicó riendo.

SONIC: ¿Qué puede ser?

Amy le separó un mechón de pelo que tenía en la frente, dejando su mano en la mejilla de Sonic.

AMY: Que me prometas, que pase lo que pase, esta linda amistad estará viva siempre- respondió sonrojada.

SONIC: Te lo prometo. –Le dijo suavemente y con una cálida sonrisa.

AMY: Sonic...-susurró con calma mientras el calor en sus mejillas subía.

SONIC: ¿Si?

AMY: Perdóname, por ser tan tonta...te debo una explicación por mi comportamiento de hoy.

SONIC: No importa Amy… -Le dijo sinceramente.

AMY: yo quiero explicarte- contradijo- Como buenos amigos, entre nosotros no debe haber secretos ¿Verdad?

SONIC: Si es verdad.

AMY: Te estaba ignorando...porque yo...- tragó y luego desvió la mirada- no quería salir decepcionada.

SONIC: ¿Decepcionada? –La observó seriamente. Esto no hizo las cosas más fáciles.

Amy asintió con la cabeza, avergonzada.

Sonic volvió a levantarle la cabeza y rió.

SONIC: No lo haré.

AMY: Soy una desconfiada..lo sé- admitió en un hilo de voz- yo no quería creerme lo maravilloso que eres y luego salir decepcionada, cuando al pasar tiempo aquí, te dejaras llevar por los "grupos sociales"

SONIC: Si te hace sentir mejor, creo que los grupos sociales son solo un montón de gente superficial.

AMY: Y yo...me comportaba como ellos hace un rato.

SONIC: Todos tenemos esos ratos, y de todos modos me has demostrado que no eres nada superficial. –Pasó la mano suavemente por el pelo de la chica.

AMY: Sonic, ¿De donde sacas eso?- preguntó sonriéndole.

SONIC: ¿De donde saco que?

AMY: Nada- replicó levantándose- Entonces...ya lo prometiste, no lo puedes responder.

SONIC: uhhh huh –Fue lo único que salió de su boca de una manera distraída – Bueno… -Se levantó- Supongo que ya me tengo que ir. Te veré mañana. –Le sonrió.

AMY: Si es que tengo suerte- replicó divertida.

SONIC: Nah. –Rió- No soy la gran cosa. Pero realmente disfruto tu compañía.

AMY: Para mí no eres ninguna cosa, eres MÍ Pooky- y al decir esto se acercó a él y con su mano le acarició la mejilla antes de posar sus labios en ésta y dejarle un gran beso plantado en la mejilla- Nos vemos mañana, mí Pooky- y se fue, tarareando felizmente hacia la salida.

Sonic la observó mientras caminaba hasta que se perdió de vista, luego decidió imitar a los demás estudiantes e irse de allí. Se tomo unos minutos para pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, mientras caminaba hacia la salida con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

No habían pasado cinco segundos desde que Sonic se había perdido de vista cuando, apareciendo como un pequeño rayo de luz en un largo y oscuro túnel, Rouge salía de detrás de las gradas con la sonrisa más enorme que cualquier ser viviente haya visto. La figura alta y prominente de Knuckles la seguía, callada y silenciosa, pero una sonrisa estaba también dibujada en su rostro.

ROUGE: (gritando) No lo puedo creer...- voceó con fervor- Y yo qué pensaba que Sonic corría el riesgo de caer en las manos de Paris Hilton Jr. ¡Pero que bruta soy!- se reganó riendo con afán.

Knuckles sufrió un fuerte ataque de risa ante este comentario, pero lo disimuló rápidamente.

KNuCKLES: (Aguantando la risa) Si siguen a este paso van a terminar juntos para el próximo mes. –Se quedó pensativo un rato- O quizás no…a menos que Amy se lo escriba en mayúsculas. –Dio un suspiro fastidiado.

ROUGE: Y no creo que pase lo de Amy- argumentó con pesar- Ya sabes lo tímida que es, además de seguro va a decir que "es imposible"- añadió con fastidio.

KNUCKLES: Si… tienes razón, pero tarde o temprano esos dos van a terminar juntos, así el pelo me quede verde. –Dijo con un entusiasmo extraño en el.

ROUGE: Esa es una imagen que no quiero que se dibuje en mi cabeza- indicó con suspicacia mientras sonreía.

KNUCKLES: No esperes verla muy pronto. –Rió observándola.

ROUGE: (sin darse cuenta que Knuckles la observaba) Bueno, y para eso tenemos que concentrarnos en nuestro plan- estableció Rouge con autoridad. El pelirrojo la miró con confusión.

KNUCKLES: ¿"Nuestro" Plan?

ROUGE: Sí, Knuxie, "NUESTRO" plan- confirmó con un énfasis especial en la palabra nuestro- ¿O no fuiste tú el que dijo- cerró los ojos antes de continuar y cuando los abrió el tono en su voz cambió sonando mucho más grave como si quisiera ser un mandril parlante- "esos dos van a terminar juntos, así el pelo me quede verde"?

El pelirrojo mostró cierta inseguridad ante la idea. La observó de arriba abajo como si fuera algún tipo de extraterrestre y después de unos segundos dio un suspiro sin razón aparente.

KNUCKLES: Esta bien… haremos una tregua, PERO, quiero que sepas que solo hago esto porque quiero tener un pastel de bodas del cual comer. ¿Ok?

ROUGE: No lo digas como si fueras de mucha ayuda- comentó cortante.

KNUCKLES: Pues yo no te he visto hacer mucho. –Le replicó

ROUGE: Puedo asegurarte que he hecho más que tú- le replicó fríamente, pero cuando Knuckles quiso replicar, ella se le adelantó- Mira Knuxie, no podemos pelear, debemos ser más fuerte que el hecho de que yo no te soporto y tú no me soportas por el bien de nuestra querida parejita, así que nada de peleas, a partir de ahora. ¿Está bien?

Knuckles se quedó pensativo. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero ella tenía razón.

KNUCKLES: (Suspirando) Esta bien… nada de peleas entre nosotros. Vamos a hacer esto juntos, solo espero que los veamos como siameses pronto. Dudo que pueda aguantar esto por mucho. –Le extendió la mano.

Rouge observó lentamente como su compañero le extendía la mano y aunque era de esperarse, se sorprendió. Dejando salir un suspiro de resignación, busco en su bolso un pañito húmedo que despedía un olor agradable, y, con cara de asco, lo pasó por la mano de Knuckles, antes de darle la suya.

ROUGE: (con sorpresivo ánimo) Por la parejita- dijo con una sonrisa.

KNUCKLES: Uhm… Si… -Le respondió algo sorprendido y un poco sonrojado, luego le devolvió la sonrisa.

ROUGE: Y ahora que estamos de acuerdo, debemos concentrarnos en los que nos interesa, ¿Qué te parece si me llamas para discutirlo a mi celular cuando te sientas capaz de hacerlo?

KNUCKLES: Me parece bien… -Contestó despreocupadamente.

ROUGE: Bueno debo irme, se me hace tarde, y no quiero que Pablo me espere hasta tarde en el estacionamiento- explicó bajando la mirada- Espero tu llamada...bye sweetheart...- y con un guiño fue corriendo hacía la salida, imitando a los pocos estudiantes que quedaban por allí.

KNUCKLES: ¡Hey Rouge no me…¡ -Trató de llamarla pero ella ya se había perdido de vista. -…¿Ya que…? –Acto seguido hizo lo mismo que lo demás y se fue.

Su casa no quedaba muy lejos del colegio, la verdad quedaba muy cerca para su gusto pero ¿Qué se le podía hacer….? No mucho pasó antes de que Knuckles llegara a su casa y entrara por la puerta principal.

Dicha puerta llevaba a una sala de estar de un ambiente bastante agradable. El color de las paredes no difería de ese mismo color blanco que al parecer era una moda para todas las personas que tuvieran buen gusto o poca imaginación. A los alrededores había varias ventanas que permitían pasar una buena cantidad de luz y en medio del lugar había un sofá observando hacia otros dos sillones del lado contrario, todos estos separados por una pequeña mesa de vidrio. Mas al frente de donde ahora se encontraba Knuckles estaban una puerta que daba a la cocina y una escalera que daba hacia los cuartos. Knuckles entró en la cocina, la cual daba un aire a restaurante barato. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un amarillo ligeramente oscuro, y pegados a esta estaban una despensa, y el lavaplatos. Arriba de este último estaba el sitio para guardar los cubiertos y colocar los platos lavados a secar. Un poco mas a la derecha estaba la estufa, y en el centro de todo este sitio había una gran mesa de roble duro con cuatro sillas como compañía. Dos de estas las ocupaban los padres de Knuckles. De los cuales la madre era pelirroja y estaba algo deteriorada por los años, aunque aun se podía ver el parecido con su hijo. La mujer tenía un parche cubriéndole un gran moretón que aun no terminaba de taparse en el ojo izquierdo e intentaba taparse los de los brazos con las mangas sin mucho exito. El padre lucia aun mas avejentado, con el pelo completamente canoso, tanto que era difícil imaginarse cual seria su color original. Este estaña leyendo el periódico con una cara seria y a la vez chocante. Knuckles ya había visto esa cara antes, y sabía su significado, además por los moretones de su madre en el ojo izquierdo y en los brazos. La madre notó la presencia del chico y saludó.

¿??: Hola hijo ¿Cómo estuvo tu día hoy?

Knuckles trato de parecer normal, aunque la rabia lo estaba comiendo por dentro… No seria la primera vez que sucedía así que ya estaba acostumbrado a esto.

KNUCKLES: Bien mamá gracias, ¿Y que hay de almuerzo?

Su madre abrió la boca para hablar pero el padre se le adelantó mirándole con una vista fría e indiferente como si una basura se tratase.

¿??: Se acabó… tal vez si hubieras considerado llegar mas temprano.

KNUCNKLES: Ah… ok, bueno no se preocupen, yo me voy a mi cuarto. –Le contesto fríamente.

El padre volvió a hablar.

¿??: ¿Es que acaso tú ya no saludas a tu padre?

Knuckles lo observo imitando su mirada.

KNUCKLES: Hola… -Le contestó con ese saludo seco y duro, para luego salir de la cocina, subir a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta con llave.

El cuarto era bastante distinto al resto de la casa, pues estaba hecho un desastre, había varias prendas esparcidas por el suelo. La cama estaba pegada a una pared, cerca de donde estaba una puerta de vidrio la cual llevaba a una pequeña terraza, Al lado de la entrada se encontraba el closet, del cual su contenido es difícil de describir ya que allí es imposible saber que es cada cosa excepto para el propietario. En las paredes había diferentes posters, algunos de películas un poco viejas como Rocky, entre otras. Al lado de la cama estaba una mesa de noche en la cual estaba un reloj digital y sobre este una lámpara. A dos pasos de esta estaba un escritorio relativamente grande en donde estaban, una computadora y un equipo de sonido. Knuckles solo encendió dicho equipo y se acostó, observando el techo y trató de dormir sin mucho éxito. Lo que había dicho Rouge se le vino a la cabeza. "_…Por la parejita"_ Ella había dicho esto ultimo. Si probablemente después de terminar esto volverían a sus peleas de siempre, pero ¿Por qué le molestaba este hecho? ¿Seria por que por fin habían encontrado algo en común y si terminaba volverían a enemistarse? ¿O era otra razón…? Knuckles tenía que admitirlo. Rouge le atraía solo un poco, pensaba que ella era graciosa a pesar de todo y por otra parte… El disfrutaba en cierta forma sus peleas. La pregunta era ¿Seguiría así…? ¡No podía quedarse con la duda!. Esa misma tarde la llamaría.

KNUCKLES: Pero no me dio su teléfono… Esa idiota… -Pensó en voz alta mientras sonreía- mas tarde se lo preguntare a Amy. –Ya decidido esto volvió a tratar de conciliar el sueño y después de unos minutos se quedó dormido profundamente.

Ya le parecían horas desde que había salido del colegio, nunca el camino se le había hecho tan extenso. Por eso, se alegraba tanto de estar en su casa. Rouge soltó su bolso y lo colocó cuidadosamente en las escaleras en forma de caracol que se encontraban cerca de la entrada principal antes de empezar a subirlas. El pasamanos eran de madera, y estaban barnizados de una manera demasiado elegante Observó a su alrededor, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color blanco y los retratos que conservaba su padre colgaban de éstas, inertes. De verdad que cualquiera que viera su casa, diría que ella tenía la mejor de las suertes. Pero para ella, esa "suerte" no era más que una completa farsa. Jamás se sintió completa viendo aquellos pisos de mármol de colores claros que ni en las más oscura de las noches dejaban de absorber la luz, en excelente calidad, siempre limpios y brillantes, ni las blancas paredes, ni los costosos muebles que constaban de los mejores tapices, ni muchos menos las lámparas que colgaban del techo, como si descendieran del cielo con elegancia. Sí, era cierto, su casa parecía un palacio antiguo, y aunque no le molestaba vivir lujosamente no era su principal prioridad. Ésta siempre había sido su papá y aunque aún se mantenía así, ya no estaba tan frenética con el asunto, quizá por "la peor etapa de todas: la adolescencia" como escuchaba decirle a personas mayores o como a ella le gustaba llamarlos "gente ociosa". Mientras seguía caminando hacía su "club privado" o habitación para la gente normal, imágenes de lo sucedido esa mañana le vinieron a la cabeza. Sonic, el chico nuevo, a los dos días ya le había sacado más de una sonrisa a Amy, lo que era bastante extraño, siendo ella tan tímida. Rouge, sin embargo, sonrió, cuando la puerta, color blanco, se abrió lentamente, a consecuencia del giro que le había dado a la manilla, dejando ver, un espacio gigantesco, donde figuraban una cama inmensa, llena de almohadas color rosa, un espejo pequeño al lado de su inmensa mesa de noche y otro espejo de mayor tamaño, en frente de su cama, y el televisor de éste. Cuando entró, sintió como la luz que se infiltraba a través de las ventanas, una a cada lado de la habitación, la llenaban de ánimos para seguir con su plan

ROUGE: "_Mmm, el día no está tan mal, no hay que desaprovecharlo, además-_ se contempló los brazos con cautela-_ un buen bronceado no me haría nada mal"_

Y abrió el inmenso clóset, revelando millones de prendas para vestir que al parecer estaban ordenadas por color, tela, costo, y textura. Y por como sus ojos se pasaban de una prenda a otra, incluso hasta Sonic se hubiese dado cuenta de lo organizada que era. Y como pudo logró decidirse (luego de "desechar" otros cientos de bikinis que según ella no eran apropiados para la ocasión) salió de allí vistiendo simplemente un bikini color y una minifalda de jeans de aspecto gastado de color azul

4:30 de la tarde... Knuckles se había levantado y cambiado... revisó nuevamente la hora y decidió un poco nervioso, que ya era hora de llamar a Rouge... Acto seguido tomo su celular y marcó

ROUGE: ¿Sí?- preguntó elegantemente con su teléfono celular de color rosa en una oreja.

Knuckles volteó los ojos

KNUCKLES: Rouge, soy yo

ROUGE: (sorprendida) ¿Yo quién?-demandó con falsa autoridad ya que tenía una idea de quien era el dueño de esa voz

KNUCKLES: Knuckles...

ROUGE: (sintiendo un leve calor en las mejillas y no por la brisa que le acariciaba la cara) ¿Knuxie?...wow no esperaba que me llamaras de verdad- comentó con alegría

KNUCKLES: Yo tampoco... -Contesto por lo bajo mas para el que para otra persona, ya se sentía con algo de nervios y sentía un fuerte calor en su cara.

Rouge levantó sus lentes de sol, mientras su cabeza se despegaba de su silla de playa al escuchar tales palabras

ROUGE: Mmm..Si…y dime ¿cómo estás?- preguntó con educación mientras estiraba las piernas dejando que se broncearan

KNUCKLES: ¿Eh? Yo muy bien ¿Y... tu? -Le preguntó espontáneamente

ROUGE: Yo muy bien, meditando…sobre nuestro plan..si te acuerdas ¿verdad?-inquirió en un tono divertido

KNUCKLES: C..Claro que me acuerdo, por eso te llamo. -Le contestó en un tono más bien tranquilo para él.

ROUGE: Que niño tan dedicado- elogió en un tono burlón pero con ternura

Knuckles se sonrojó. El corazón le latía a mil por hora ¿Por que? No era muy diferente de las mañanas, y ni siquiera la veía de frente... Nunca había notado cuanto le gustaba su voz. Quizás no fuera Ashley Tisdale, pero para el era suficiente.

KNUCKLES: Mira mejor dejarnos ya de rodeos e ir al punto. ¿Que has pensado con respecto al plan?

ROUGE: (haciéndose la misteriosa) Sinceramente Knuckles, no tengo nada planeado pero créeme que si tengo bien claro de que o- hizo una pequeña pausa- de quien debemos hacernos cargo para que esto funcione

KNUCKLES: Dejame adivinar. ¿Sally "Paris Hilton Jr." Acorn? –Rió

ROUGE: Efectivamente, mi querido gor..Knuxie- se corrigió con rapidez- Está más que claro que "esa" tiene algo más que los ojos puestos en Sonic, y aunque Amy, que por supuesto es mil veces más bonita que esa que se dice llamar "capitana, tenga ventaja, no se puede descuidar, quien sabe cuando ataque la bruja y le eche alguna hierba en su bebida.

Knueckles Rió abiertamente y se calmó un poco.

KNUCKLES: …Bueno y ¿Cómo piensas sacarla del camino?

Rouge soltó una risita irónica, antes de contestar.

ROUGE: de la misma manera que se saca a un dictador egocéntrico del poder mi querido Knuxie- sentenció con calma.

KNUCKLES: Mmmhm… ¿Cómo?

ROUGE: Le quitas sus "recursos"- explicó en el momento antes de beber un poco de su jugo de frutas naturales- Porque un dictador sin recursos que lo hagan sentir poderoso no es nada- concluyó su afirmación, mirando el sol a través de sus lentes de sol, como si la luz de éste la estuviese guiando.

KNUCKLES: ¿Y como piensas quitarle esos "Recursos"?

ROUGE: A ver, pensemos un poquito- propuso con tono intrigante- ¿Qué es lo que mantiene a Sally Accorn en el "poder" escolar?

KNUCKLES: Supongo que su grupo de zorras y su puesto como capitana del equipo de porristas.

ROUGE: Supones bien, aunque te saltas un pequeño, y por cierto, muy importante, detalle, Knuxie.

KNUCKLES: (Sentándose en su cama) ¿Qué puede ser?

ROUGE: Su imagen con la población masculina- aclaró con un tono misterioso en su voz.

KNUCKLES: Ah… eso. Aquí entre nosotros de verdad ¿Tu crees que Sonic se fijaría en ella? Hay que ser retrasado para fijarse en algo tan "sobreasado".

ROUGE: No hablo sólo de Sonic, sino de la mayoría de los hombres en la "cárcel"- se relajó un poco al escuchar el sonido del agua de la fuente que había en su piscina mientras caía tranquilamente- Por ahí podemos empezar.

KNUCKLES: Hmm… Hay que ver, como usar eso contra ella.

ROUGE: Pero luego de que nos libremos de la plástica- empezó a decir, algo dudosa- ¿Qué vamos a hacer para que por fin se junten?

KNUCKLES: Pues por lo que he visto hoy, no hay que hacer mucho para que esos dos se junten, solo necesitan algo de… soledad. Pero el principal problema es Speeder… Se fractura una pierna y pasan tres horas antes de que se de cuenta de que le duele.

ROUGE: Yo no creo que Sonic sea así de lento. ¿Sabes?- reflexionó sonriente- Lo que pasa es que con Amy, le pasan cosas distintas, o al menos eso creo yo.

KNUCKLES: Quizás… Quien sabe…

ROUGE: Yo sólo lo digo por suponer- explicó como si se estuviera disculpando- Porque en realidad, no se como manejan los hombres este tipo de situaciones, y tú debes saber más que yo del asunto, digo después de todo, tú eres uno- bromeó soltando una risita tierna.

KNUCKLES: El principal problema está… -Dudó un poco antes de seguir- En que… pues nunca me he enamorado. –Dijo tratando de aparentar normalidad, aunque su corazón volvía a latir a velocidades imposibles y fue notorio como se agitó un poco su respiración.

ROUGE: No te lo creo...pero bueno, aunque ESO sea verdad, creo que para ti será más fácil ocuparte de Sonic, ya que ustedes tienen su "propio idioma" ¿Verdad?

KNUCKLES: Si… Supongo que puedo hacerlo.

ROUGE: Entonces...repasemos como queda el plan- dijo con autoridad- Lo primero en nuestra lista será Sally Accorn.

KNUCKLES: Correcto.

ROUGE: Y yo tengo la manera perfecta de empezar a enloquecerla..- afirmó orgullosamente para soltar una risa maliciosa.

Knuckles sonrió.

KNUCKLES: ¿Cómo?

ROUGE: Mmm...Digamos que por casualidades de la vida, cierta niña de pelo rosa, quisiera entrar y fuera aceptada en "su" equipo de porristas- insinuó con falsa inocencia.

KNUCKLES: ¿Amy? ¿Cómo crees? Ella no es de las que entraría en el equipo de porristas. –Dijo confundido.

ROUGE: No cuando no tiene una razón para hacerlo- comentó con entusiasmo.

KNUCKLES: ¿Qué razón puede tener ella para entrar en ese equipo?

ROUGE: Una cosa lleva la otra, Knuckles- expuso aburrida- Sólo termina el rompecabezas y te darás cuenta.

Knuckles se quedó pensando un poco.

KNUCKLES: No me digas que es por ese viaje que es solo para los que estén en el equipo de fútbol y de porristas.

ROUGE: no es precisamente por el viaje, Amy no es ninguna superficial- bramó- Y tampoco es que le importe mucho quien vaya pero si Sonic llegase a quedar dentro del equipo…eso sería otra historia.

KNUCKLES: Ohhh ya entiendo. –Contesto sonriente- Y si ya se que Amy no es ninguna superficial. –Replicó- ¿Pero como te vas a asegurar de que Amy entre en el equipo sin hacerle sospechar nada? A veces no lo parecerá, pero sabe leer entre líneas.

ROUGE: Yo no tengo que asegurarme de nada- replicó triunfante.

KNUCKLES: ¿Cómo?

ROUGE: Lo hará…por Sonic- afirmó segura- Eso creo- musitó lejos de su teléfono celular.

KNUCKLES: Espero, aunque creo que seria bueno tener algún plan de respaldo. Esa oportunidad no se puede perder.

ROUGE: ¿Tienes alguna idea en mente? –preguntó curiosa.

KNUCKLES: Pues… Deberíamos hablarle a Speeder sobre el viaje en frente de Amy. Estoy casi seguro que si a el le gusta la idea, ella va a estar mas motivada a entrar en el equipo, ya sabes como es Amy, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, es difícil sacárselo.

ROUGE: Y Speeder es y será la prueba viviente de lo que acabas de decir- comentó risueña- Y por cierto, que Amy entre en el equipo de porristas no es problema, digo yo como porrista tengo mis influencias.

KNUCKLES: Solo esperemos que sirvan.

ROUGE: Trataré de que así sea- respondió pero se vio interrumpida En eso la voz de una de sus empleadas, se escuchó- Ah disculpa me hablan…tengo que colgar- se excusó con…decepción- Jamás pensé decir esto, pero fue un placer hablar contigo..

KNUCKLES: Si… uhh… Igualmente. Te veo mañana –Contesto algo sonrojado.

Rouge sonrió mientras un inmenso calor recorría sus mejillas, las manos le temblaban y la cabeza le daba vueltas sin ninguna razón aparente.

ROUGE: Yo también..Nos vemos. Bye, besitos- se despidió con un contagioso entusiasmo.

KNUCKLES: Si… Gracias… -Dijo para luego colgar. Se sentía tan nervioso que pensó que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho, y su sangre decidió acomodarse en su cara. Espera… ¿Le dijo que había sido un placer o se lo imagino…? Al parecer si se lo dijo… "_Nah solo se estaba despidiendo como cualquiera" _Si… solo era su manera de despedirse, seguro así era con todo el mundo ¿O tal vez no?- "_Bueno quizás esto no sea tan malo después de todo"_

Ya era de noche en la casa de Sonic. Este estaba acostado en el sofá de la sala tratando de buscar algo interesante que ver en la TV sin mucho éxito, y ya se moría de aburrimiento. Cuando un teléfono en una mesa cerca a el sonó, y este contestó.

SONIC: ¿Si? –Dijo con cierto aburrimiento. Le esperaba una desagradable sorpresa.

¿??: Sonic, hijo ¿Cómo estas? –Respondió una voz gruesa del otro lado.

SONIC: ¿Quién es? –Preguntó, aunque ya tenía una clara idea de quien era.

¿??: ¿Ya no reconoces a tu padre?

A Sonic se le revolvió el estomago de la rabia. El simplemente no soportaba a su padre, el cual se había divorciado, dejándolo a el y a su madre solos.

SONIC: ¿Padre? Ahh si, ya me había olvidado que tenia padre.

¿??: Anda, ya no seas así hijo. Solo quiero saber como estás.

SONIC: Ah… muy bien… -Contestó sin mucho animo.

¿??: Tu madre me dijo que estas en una nueva escuela. ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

SONIC: Uhh… Igual que siempre… Ya sabes que para mi todas las escuelas son lo mismo. –Contestó, aunque esto no fuera del todo cierto.

¿??: Y… dime ¿Hiciste amigos ya?

SONIC: Hmm… Si uno que otro… Oye ya me tengo que ir a dormir, tengo clase.

¿??: Hijo, pero apenas son las ocho…

Sonic colgó el teléfono bruscamente, no estaba de humor para hablar con el, luego apagó el televisor, subió a su cuarto, apagó las luces y se acostó mirando al techo.

SONIC: ¿Quién se cree? Nos deja así nada más y todavía tiene la cara de andar como si nada. –Sonic suspiró- Bueno… no me importa. Puede hacer lo que quiera.

Sonic cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, mientras por su mente pasaban todo los hechos de aquella mañana.

SONIC: _"Vaya… hoy fue un día para recordar. Primero Rouge y Knuckles. ¿Qué les pasa? El día de ayer todos vimos como se abrazaban y hoy, como si nada hubiera pasado, luego Rouge se comportó de una manera tan rara, y de ahí a que se le ocurriera la idea de que Amy me diera un masaje… Por favor! Duro que ella haga algo así. Y me pregunto que quiso decir con eso de No la dejes ir. Bueno supongo que como su amiga, se preocupa por ella, Aunque es bastante rara. Lo que más me intrigó, fue el comportamiento de Amy. Primero estaba bien, luego de la nada me empezó a evitar, y luego me dice que es porque no se quería llevar una decepción, no es que no me haya gustado escucharlo pero… no se que tanto tengo de especial. Solo soy un chico normal como cualquiera… Y sin embargo, me sentí muy feliz al escuchar esas palabras… y no puedo olvidar esa pelea. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que alguien como Amy se pudiera comportar de esa manera, por lo menos se que debo ser cuidadoso de no hacerla enojar, quien sabe lo que me haría… También, se le veía muy bien el uniforme de deportes. ¿Pero por que no podía dejar de verla? Bueno… supongo que por lo mismo, pero de verdad me sentí extraño… Sobre todo cuando me abrazó… Fue… No se que fue… pero no quería soltarla, y después de todo eso que me dijo… No pude evitar abrazarla… Me sentí tan bien y a la vez tan extraño… Aun quisiera saber que es todo esto que siento… como si todo se desvaneciera a mí alrededor y una sensación de calma… Tal vez debería decírselo… No, si lo hago podría pensar lo que no es y no quisiera arriesgarme a perder su amistad. Además, algún día lo entenderé por mi cuenta, es más importante la promesa que le hice… De verdad qué este fué un día para recordar. No se que pasará mañana pero de verdad que Amy… ya es…_

Sonic sonrío ampliamente.

SONIC: _"…Muy especial para mi…"_

Y en este último pensamiento Sonic se cubrió con las sabanas y cayó dormido rápidamente aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

_To Be Continued…_

—

—

—

_NEO180:_ Bueno... Felicidades a los que están leyendo esto y gracias por su inmensa paciencia para leer todo eso xD espero les haya gustado porque todavía falta mucho para que esto se termine.

_DRAGON-062:_ Wow, si que estuvo largo.. pero bueno, ¿que se le va a hacer? Muchas gracias a todos los lectores, de antemano, y les pedimos que opinen sobre los personajes (en mi caso Amy y Rouge, especialmente Rose XD) y la historia, se los agradeceríamos bastante. Si les gustó, ¿nada cuesta dejar review verdad? Bueno..ya no los aburrimos. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


End file.
